Sweet Harmony
by Fallenskii03
Summary: “..You don’t know me…so you better not mess with me,”..a story of two persons where one has so much popularity and the other one lives with innocence not caring much of other things..how will they get along with each other?..Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Sweet HarmonY**

**By Fallenskii**

**A/n; Irrashaimase! Good day minna-san! This is my first fanfiction so don't be too hard k? . Hope you'll like the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1:(Prologue)**

**Sasuke's POV**

_Just as I opened my eyes, I realized that I'm in some place that I never imagined. The cool breeze was brushing off my face, until I realized that I'm lying under a Cherry Blossoms Tree in the middle of grassland, and here I am holding a familiar hand that I have wanted to hold for years._

_I continued looking up, observing the peaceful skies and for once, thought of wishing that my life would be like the image lying in front of my eyes. I closed my eyes and by that time, I heard that voice again._

"_Sasuke-kun" the pink haired girl beside me called my name and by that tone I can tell that she's happy by her condition now, "I like the song, but there's something missing in it"_

_I don't know what she's talking about, I have a song for her, and that has everything._

"_Sasuke-kun" she called again, by the way she's saying my name, it brings something to me, regret and happiness, I don't know which one. And I'm not interested to find out._

"_What is it?" I replied coldly_

"_I have to ask you a favor"_

"_Hn"_

"…_Can you let go of my hand? I have to go somewhere else"_

_I turned my head to see her face. She's prettier now, and even more angelic. I remembered the last thing that she told me, move on 'cause she'll be okay. But I always doubt that she'll be okay._

"_It's okay, I'm okay, they're treating me well"_

_I made my grip harder just to make sure that she'll not go anywhere, "But I'm sure that my treatments are better than theirs" With how she looks now, I know that she's being treated well. She's like a goddess from the myth with the white thing she's wearing and her pink locks is curled up and unlike before, she's healthier and she's happy. How can she be that happy when I'm the one suffering? It's not fair._

"_I have to go Sasuke-kun"_

"_Don't go" _

_She smiled sweetly and leaned closer to me as she kissed me in the cheek, "I'll be back, when you need me" She got up, "but you must remember, I won't always be there with you, 'cause both of us have different paths to go through" _

_I felt my hand weakened and the last thing I saw was her retreating figure._

I opened my eyes and looked around. I'm back to reality, and that was just a dream. Sweats still continue to run down my body and felt my need for water, but I'm too lazy to stand up and walk downstairs. Dreams are automatically forgotten just as one person wakes up, but I can still clearly remember that girl. The girl that changed my life into a sweet and challenging start and just ended up turning it into a bitter ending.

My wait for her lasted for a year, still hoping that she'll come back, but it didn't happen. Since that day that she left, I don't know how to feel, but I once expressed my feelings in a song, my song for her that I want my life back, 'cause I'll be okay without her. But until now, I don't know If I'm just lying to myself or something. If I'll be given a chance I really want her back not in my dreams but in reality, but by what she said, I felt my heart being pierced again 'cause it's a fact that we can't go into the same path again.

* * *

**A/n: **hEy gUys! This is my first fanfiction so please bear with my not-so good story and chapters. Please review before you go okay and as possible, I want to avoid flames. Thank You!.. Sayonara! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Harmony**

**by fALLeN skii**

**A/n: .**I'm actually having a hard time to update 'cause of school Sigh..well, here's the second chapter hope you'll enjoy..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

_- Dirty Little Secret_

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_Chorus:_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_(Chorus)  
Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)  
(Chorus)  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

"So you guys-pant-who came here tonight-pant-thank you very much-GOOD NIGHT AND WE'LL SURELY MISS YOU" the leader of the band 'Heaven's Fire', Sasuke Uchiha ended the concert same as the crowd began to cheer louder and the stage lights went off.

**Backstage..**

"Good work guys" the manager of the band, Hatake Kakashi said. He has a silver spiky hair with a mask hiding half of his face plus the orange book will be part of his attire everyday.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sempai" Sasuke said while getting his drink. Sasuke Uchiha, the leader of the band known for his spiky soft ebony hair and his chick pheromone powers.

"By the way, don't forget about schooling in Japan" Kakashi looked at the tired out handsome guys as he smiled to make the thing that he said work without pissing them off.

"SCHOOL?!" the blonde guy, Uzumaki Naruto disappointedly cried out. Uzumaki Naruto, Heaven's Fire drummer with a sheepish but natural character and loves ramen.

"Yes Naruto, school" a silver-eyed guy named Hyuuga Neji repeated tormenting Naruto's brain with the word 'school'. Hyuuga Neji, the band's lead guitarist, with a messy, short brown, nape length hair, also known as a chick magnet.

"New riot" the bass guitarist of the band, Sai, said. Sai, the bassist of the band, the so-called 'Mr. Quiet' but also considered the chick magnet.

"Excuse me, is Sasuke-kun here?" a Brittish girl entered the backstage, preferably known as Sasuke's girlfriend of the week. They all turned their heads to the girl, before Naruto can reply, Sasuke wrap his arm around the girl's waist and head outside with the fan girl clinging at his arms.

**After 5 minutes..**

Sasuke went back normally to where the band is and help the others pack up. Normally, meaning, showing no reaction even if he's expected to express and emotion written on his face.

"What happened then?" Neji asked not interested to hear the same stories that Sasuke was always telling while he's putting some instruments inside its cases

"As usual, thanks for the tissue that you gave me" Sasuke replied smirking that he again made a girl cry, and begged for him to stay, as what happens usually.

Neji smirked "So how many girlfriends have you had this year?" they were always having this competition since they're both playboys.

"25"

"23..I lost"

"Hn" Sasuke again smirked with his victory.

"Guys! Hurry up!" Kakashi commanded as he went up ahead to their private jet for departure.

"Going back again! I can't wait to see Hinata-chan!" Naruto said aloud and he quite tensed when he saw Neji glaring at him.

"Going back home again" Sai said with a bored tone plus the yawn, as the 4 handsome guys ride in the jet to Japan..

* * *

"Otou-san! Otou-san(Father)! I got the scholarship!!" a pink haired girl shouted in delight while running from the road going to their apartment.

She reached their apartment, she opened the door and carelessly opened the sliding door. She throws her sandals before entering and quickly burst into his father's room.

"Otou-san!"

Her father jumped up from reading a newspaper and look up "It looks-"

He was cut off when Sakura kneeled down and took his hands "Dad, I got the scholarship!"

Her father smiled at her, he has light brown layered messy hair reaching his up to his nape "I'm happy for you Sakura-chan. I know that you'll really get that scholarship, it's just a piece of cake for you right?" He had known well that his daughter graduated with at least 10 to 20 medals, but that nerdy thing, was not what she looks like outside.

"Well, sort of" Sakura uncertainly said, she wasn't sure though if she's really doing well cause she has this naivete and childish personality.

"I'm sure your mom's would also be happy to hear that news"

Sakura straightened herself in a seiza position and smiled "Hai, I'm sure" she nodded and hold the silver necklace she's wearing "I'll just tell mom about it" Sakura stood up and went to the other room. She kneeled down in front of a small table, it's a small altar with her mother's picture in the middle of it "Okaa-san(Mother), I got the scholarship..and I'm sure I'll have an opportunity to start singing there.." she bend down and kissed the picture then prayed a small prayer.

Her mom died when Sakura's 5 years old, due to a car accident. Her mom's a singer and she gave Sakura an inspiration to sing someday. Before her mom died, she gave Sakura a silver cross necklace with pink diamonds in it, to remind her that God's just with her whenever she has some problems.

Sakura got up and decided to take a rest for the long day that she had, but before she can, her dad called her from the living room.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan's on the phone" her father said when Sakura entered the room.

Sakura found the phone and picked it up, "What Ino-pig-chan?"

"Hmph! Too bad! You're forehead's not big anymore..By the way did you get the scholarship?" Ino was a girly girl type with a short temper but she also has this sweet side of her.

"Yes" she amusingly said over the phone.

Ino screamed in surprised that her best friend would finally be with her as "See! I told you! It would just be easy for you!"

Sakura just smiled sweetly, nodding over the phone

"So you'll finally be with me! and you'll finally see those heartthrobs!

"I think I have no choice"

"So see you tomorrow, Ja(Bye)!"

"Jane(Goodbye)"

She put down the phone, give her good night to his dad and prepared herself to sleep thinking of the new environment, and new beginning tomorrow, 'Tomorrow's the big event'

* * *

'What the-' Sakura laid her feet flat on the grounds of the school entrance looking up at the abnormal school that she had seen in her entire life. A school standing tall in front of her and was just waiting for her to get in and she everything inside it. Sakura was wearing a black skirt with length just a few inches above her knees, white long sleeve button-up shirt with a red necktie and a black blazer with the school logo on it. Her pink locks cascading down at her back, and her green eyes twinkling as the sign of gratefulness.

Konoha Leaf Academy: Where riches and wealths are..home of some famous people;multibillionaires, actresses, geeks, models, singers…a school bigger than any castle in Great Britain..

"SAKURA!!!!" Sakura turned her head to the direction of the voice as her face lit up seeing her friend once again after a long time. She gave her the wave and the big smile with the exaggerated jumping movements.

"Sakura-san!" Ino run to where Sakura is with her arm stretch as a wave. Ino Yamanaka, long blonde hair with cerulean eyes. Sakura met her when she was a kid when Sakura's father worked for the Yamanaka corporation, and until now they were still the best of friends.

Ino stopped as she stood in front of her long time friend, "You came early! I told you to wait for me to pivk you up!" she said in protest.

Sakura just smiled innocently and said, "Sorry, I forgot" her smile then turned into a fake one expressing that she's quite embarrassed by her act.

Ino curled her lips and sighed, "It's okay, I'm used to that mannerism of yours" she looked at her from head to toe, "You look gorgeous with a simple outfit you're wearing.. like always" Ino smiled at her.

"You look awesome Ino-chan, I really miss you so much!!" Sakura brightly said as she now turned into a childish kid..well, she always is childish.

"Awww, you're so sweet…but anyways, enough of this, let's get our schedules before we miss the big event today" Ino grabbed her arm and started dragging her inside the school.

* * *

'The big event?' Sakura thought. It was just the first day, and suddenly, there would be an event?

Sakura snap out of it as she realized that she's inside the principal's office for her schedule while Ino was out talking with her friends. Sakura looked at the blonde principal in front of her and finally greeted her a nice morning.

Tsunade, the principal looked at her blankly, "I was about to ask seconds ago if you're still with me"

Sakura rubbed her temples, "G-gomen sensei, I was just a bit taken by the school"

Tsunade again looked at her as if searching for something inside her, "I have observed… you have the ability to break something cold"

Sakura blinked, hearing her statement as she pictured in her mind, her in a chibi drawing form holding an ice pick breaking the ices in Antartica, "You mean," she swayed her arm as if holding an ice pick breaking something, "breaking an ice?" she asked innocently.

Tsunade smirked, "I see, I'm right"

Sakura then smiled not even knowing what Tsunade's been talking about.

"You're gonna make it, good luck"

Sakura bowed down signaling of her leaving but before she touch the gold doorknob, she turned her back to pour out the big event Ino's been talking about. "Ano, Tsunade-sama, is there a big event that will happen today?'

"The big.. event" Tsunade said thinking of the main characters of the so-called 'The Big Event', "For the students, there is.. but there's none academically"

"Oh..I see..Arigatou"

* * *

Ino curled up her eyebrows in annoyance, she whined, "We'll not be at the same Math and Physics class..Too bad, I'm really bad on those subjects..I won't be able to copy someone's test" she then looked at Sakura as if like emphasizing that she's the 'someone' that she's talking about.

"Oh! Then I can just lend you my notes if you want!" Sakura smiled brightly with a sudden change of background around them.

Ino exhaled deeply thinking, 'There's no chance that she'll get me' by this hopeless case, Ino changed the subject as her face light up, "Sakura-chan! Guess who"

Sakura laid a finger at her chin, "You have a new crush?"

"No..give up?"

"Okay, so who's who?"

"THE HEAVEN'S FIRE!!' Ino exclaimed as the students around them turned their heads to the source of the voice

"Oh..are they a band?..I'm actually not familiar with them"

"Thank God! You knew them! They're studying here!! They're the coolest band in the whole universe!!!" Ino squealed like a fangirl, but she's not, believe me.

Sakura sweatdropped and nodded. Yes, she's seeing the band anywhere, but she doesn't care at all unlike the girls that she always happened to encounter who'll kill each other just for them. For her, they're just like normal persons, it just happened that they were born like that, and there's no need to worship them just because of the joy they're giving to people, they only deserve popularity and good remarks but not worship, that's what her mom told her.

Ino pouted disappointed that Sakura didn't even go along with her reaction, "You're hopeless, I bet you'll find a hard time to deal with the girls here"

Some distance ahead, they saw a crowd gathered around something. Girls are squeeling and some even fainted.

"I think I know what's in there" Ino said and suddenly dragged Sakura with her going into the crowd.

"I-ino! What are doing?! We'll be late for class!"

"Just come with me so you'll finally see those guys in person!' Ino replied pushing the both of them into the crowd

"I-it's okay I'm not interested at all"

"Just shut up and follow me"

Ino push herself into the crowd and even beat up some fangirls there who're not giving way.

Sakura was now being dragged with her friend who wanted to see those guys badly. She looked around her and looked at each others grateful faces. Why are they even worshiping them, even if those guys are not even grateful about this. Instead, they're just trying to make these things worse by showing them what they've got, and by that, everyone was fooled. What if one day, they'll just turn ugly? Then these things won't happen. But something was wrong, just because those guys have pretty faces, everyone will be head over heels for them. And even for those pretty guys, they're aware of it, but they don't care..because of the great popularity that they're experiencing now.

Sakura got annoyed and stopped thinking as she also stopped at her tracks as she voiced out aloud to compete with the noises of the crowd "Ino. I don't wanna see you bruised, this is just the first day and you're risking you're life for this nonsense thing" Sakura said aloud as the crowd heard it and stopped squealing or shouting or whatever they're doing.

'_What..happened'_ Sakura thought not aware of the reason of the sudden mood of the crowd.

The Heaven's Fire's reaction?

The leader of the band, Sasuke Uchiha, smirked, his bangs covering his eyes.

The guitarist, Hyuuga Neji, put his hands inside the pockets of his blazer

The drummer, Uzumaki Naruto, looked at Sakura blankly

The bassist, Sai, sighed.

Sasuke slowly get on his way to the the crowd to Sakura as the crowd split like the Red Sea and finally come in face to face with the pink-haired girl while Ino was dragged with the crowd leaving the space just between Sakura and Sasuke.

'_Sakura-san! I thought you're smart! You're a naïve! Just back out!' Ino thought nervous of what might possibly happen._

Sasuke looked at Ino, he recognized him, as she is friends with Neji, and Naruto "..I see that you're just dragged along by your friend" Sasuke put his hands inside his pocket and looked at her with his remarkable smirk.

Sakura panicked by the scene that everybody was around her with the four guys in front of her and didn't even noticed that Sasuke was talking to her.

Sasuke smirked wider thinking of what Sakura did was just a fangirl technique, "What's your name?"

Sakura then jumped up as she finally noticed Sasuke in front of her, she then looked at her side really freaked out because of the chatting happening around the crowd and failed to hear what Sasuke said. Sakura then heard some..she really was freaking out, she's clueless of what's happening.

"I think she's a scholar"

"She's dead"

Sasuke, getting irritated a little, said, "Oh I forgot, I'm Uchiha Sasuke.." As if, everyone knows him.

By this time, Sakura finally heard him but instead of replying back to him, she then said, "Huh?"

"I'm talking to you over 3 minutes"

"Oh..i get it"

"You made an uprising in the event, so what is it about"

Sakura can feel the eyes around her, the guy in front of her was being arrogant like she has to do something degrading in front of the crowd. She breathed heavily and said bravely, "Don't be too arrogant"

Everyone including Sasuke went like a 'huh'

"You're the same as the others, the four of you are just ordinary persons, but it just happened that everyone appreciated you and worshipped you. But despite of that, when the 4 of you are fully aware of it, you're just letting things happen and even treat yourselves as Gods."

Sasuke's mouth was quite open by this time same with the other members

"You're not God, so please act yourself as one of the others and not as someone who has a level higher than the others" Sakura turned her back and dragged Ino with her leaving the crowd with dead silence and the Heaven's Fire humiliated.

Sai dropped the silence and told his bandmates, "We're late, let's go now"

Sasuke turned back and walk away with Neji, Naruto and Sai _'Me..a..GOD?..Who is she?..Interesting'_

_

* * *

_**A/n: Well…these are just some additional information about my storynodLOL**

**Neji Hyuuga- **actually at first, I'm planning to make his hair short in my story but my friend didn't agree with it. But still, I like his hair short, but you can make his hair long in my story, no probs.

**Sai- **he's the new guy in the 'Naruto' manga who replaced Sasuke in Team 7, he's a bishounen (pretty guy/boy). In my story, he's quite cold, but in the manga he's a guy who's always smiling. He doesn't have a surname (but actually, I planned giving him one-Fujizuka- but I changed my mind).

**The Song Dirty Little Secret- originally by All American Rejects**

**Sakura's scholarship- **it's the normal academic scholarship. If you ever watched Ouran High School Host Club, I will say that the school (the structure) is similar to Konoha's. For you guys who haven't watched it, the school's structure is almost like a castle (gigantic rooms, nice chandeliers, super big windows, it has a rose garden maze, um...a fountain, more than three libraries or music rooms, etc). Also the scholarship, only nerds will pass that kind of exam

**Ino Yamanaka- **if ever you guys want to know how Sakura and Ino met, then I'll probably put it in one chapter, so I really need your reviews right away. Anyways, Ino's a rich kid, I made her a bit O.C (I think), so just review okis?

**More about Sakura (Koichi Haruno)**- her Dad's a bishounen (pretty guy/boy). Well, I got the name from my friend. I was actually planning Sakura having an older brother, but now, I think it's weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: My 3****rd**** chapter, I haven't updated for a long time 'cause my computer died, but resurrected again.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting Closer**

"Do you know what you just did?!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs while giving her not so holy and peaceful sermon to Sakura.

"I-i talked to him and just said what I'm thinking about them..." Sakura replied with a sort of scared voice.

"You know! They can do anything they want to do to you! You're not safe especially by confronting them like that in front of the crowd and their fan girls!"

"You mean they'll harass me physically?!" Sakura came into realization that she can't be safe by the connections of the 4 guys.

"Exactly, those 4 guys are almost running every movement of each student here, they have authority over anyone"

"But they can't just do that! What are the teachers doing?"

"They're just like one of the students..they have the same fate like the other students studying here"

"Wait! But that's still not right..teachers are supposed to do something about them!..Is Tsunade-sama also included?"

"She isn't…Heaven's Fire is still following her"

"Ino-chan.. I just have a question"

"What is it?"

"Do you like what those 4 are doing for years?" she asked like a child asking why the sky is blue.

"Well… no, not at all. I know you're going to ask why I haven't even tried to stop them"

Sakura nodded

"They're scary and dangerous of all the people here in school.. remember, they can do _anything_"

Sakura gulped. Is it really true that Heaven's Fire is that powerful? All she knows is that this kind of story of a group ruling over a society exists only in stories or dramas that her dad's watching. It's giving her chills.. also with Ino saying scary stories about Heaven's Fire.

Being passive for quite a while, she didn't recognize that a tall, brunette-haired girl was standing in front of her.

Two warm hands held Sakura's shoulder, "Watch where you're going". Sakura looked up and smiled thanking her for preventing her from crashing into her, "I'm okay, thanks" she went on her way still thinking deeply of Heaven's Fire.

"Hey, Ino-chan, she didn't seem to recognize us" the brunette haired whispered audibly to Ino thinking that Sakura was really this innocent person that Ino's talking about.

"She's still probably thinking of Heaven's Fire" a long violet haired, soft-spoken girl said sweetly.

Sakura was now biting her thumb finger by just thinking of how Heaven's Fire's gonna do their action against her. But finally, she stopped at her tracks and realized that Ino's not with her anymore. She quickly put down her thumb and turned her back only to see Ino with her 2 other friends.

"Yo!" Ten-ten, the brunette haired girl, waved at her, "You must be Sakura-san.. I'm Ten-ten, and I'll be your new classmate"

Sakura smiled with her normal and natural childish, sort of stupid smile and reach out her hand, "I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you" Ten-ten took it and smiled lightly.

"Sakura-chan, they are my friends when I started studying here. Here's Ten-ten and Hinata" Ino introduced her to her classmates.

Hinata smiled innocently at Sakura and started her greeting, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, Ino-chan told me a lot of things about you"

Sakura was still smiling with her original smile as she was waving her hand at Hinata, "Oh.. I see," A sudden thought quickly appeared in her mind seeing those pearl eyes that she noticed with one of the members of Heaven's Fire, "Are you… related to someone big in this school?"

"Ah.." Hinata nodded with a small smile, "I'm Hyuuga Neji's cousin.. one of the members of Heaven's Fire

"Oh.. I see" she repeated while she was still absorbing the new information that she just gained.

"Let's take our seats before classes start" Ten-ten said grabbing her new friend with her, followed by Ino and Hinata in going to their homeroom class.

* * *

"The Heaven's Fire is really distracted when you confronted them, you rock" Ten-ten introduced another topic after they spent almost half an hour laughing and talking about stuffs and their weird stories. It's positive; they can really get along with their weird heads.

"But is there somebody who have tried to rebel against them?" Sakura asked thinking that there's really a big percent that there are still students who were thinking the same as what she thinks.

"Some were expelled 'cause those four really haunted them down"

"But they can't just get someone kicked out"

"They're not kicked out..they drop out"

Hinata and Hinata had been chit chatting on their way to class talking about summer vacation and love life. However, Sakura and Ten-ten had been talking about Heaven's Fire.

The 4 girls took their seats with Ten-ten sitting beside Sakura, while Hinata and Ino are behind them. Back to where they left..

"But if ever those guys will do that to you.. you won't back out for sure," Ten-ten said forming a small smile "because you're a strong girl"

Sakura was flattered by Ten-ten's remarks but by this time, Heaven's Fire is kind off scaring her in inexplicable reasons, "I think, I can make it for this year"

"For a lot of years, it's my first time to see a weird expression on Sasuke's face earlier"

'_For a lot of years'_ So, they were friends since childhood? "So you're friends with Heaven's Fire?"

Ten-ten looked at her blankly then looked at the board in front of the class, "Yeah," she looked at her again, "I just can't imagine those four ridiculous guys are my childhood friends"

Ten-ten continued, "And for the years that passed, they haven't changed, always the arrogant, unruly dictators"

Sakura nodded with a sound from her mouth, "Agree"

"And now, they grew up thrice of who they are before," Ten-ten sighed "And I'm foretelling that there would be a big chance of change since you came, the first ever girl who confronted the cold prince, that's unusual"

Sakura grinned and scratched the back of her head, "That would really be weird; I'm not that powerful as those guys. Eto.." Sakura made a normal face of hers and said plainly as she pointed to herself, "I'm just a common girl out there who lives life eating in a kotatsu table, rides train every morning, brings a bento box with me to school, doing shopping for foods, and for short, I'm just a normal commoner that was accepted to this school"

"But even normal girls like you, have something unordinary within"

* * *

'_Don't be too arrogant'_

'_Arrogant, huh?'_ Sasuke smirked. He heard that word from a lot of people a lot of times, but why is it bothering his rigid mind?

"TEME" the blonde came running to Sasuke and head locked Sasuke upon reaching his seat.

"Get off dobe" Sasuke replied annoyed

Naruto positioned himself like a fan girl and said in a girl voice, "Aww, Sasuke-kun's so cool. I love him so much, chuu chuu chuu, I want a kiss Sasuke-kun. Marry me," Naruto was nearing Sasuke with an attempt to kiss him.

Sasuke shoved him away, "God damn, stop it" he said in an irritated voice

"Or probably, you want this one" Naruto stood straight in front of Sasuke as Neji and Sai are also waiting for his next.

Naruto breathed heavily and spoke in a semi high pitched voice, "Don't be too arrogant"

Sasuke frowned at him as the pink haired girl crossed his mind

Naruto continued adding over exaggerated actions "You're the same as the others, the four of you are just ordinary persons, but it just happened that everyone appreciated you and worshipped you. But despite of that, when the 4 of you are fully aware of it, you're just letting things happen and even treat yourselves as Gods." How the hell did he memorize that?

"Since when did you start learning memorizing long lines?" Neji questioned, well, he just said a long sentence, that's rare for him to memorize

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he dropped into a chair, "What she said was worth memorizing, right Sasuke?"

"You don't have to remind me" Sasuke plainly replied

"Sai, do you know her?" Neji asked. Sai weirdly knows a lot of people by just hearing their names and not actually talking to them.

"Haruno Sakura" Sai replied blankly while his gaze was still glued at the book he's reading, "new scholar for this year, she's at the same level as ours"

Naruto smiled brightly while jumping into the air, "Yahoo!!" he exclaimed, "I'll get to meet her in one of our classes"

Sasuke smacked his head and said plainly, "You're too loud..I'm thinking"

Naruto rubbed his head and frowned at him thinking of something, as he said, "Hmph! Thinking of what? Don't even try to play with her if that's what you're thinking"

Sasuke crouched at his seat and smirked while his eyes are closed, "That can be"

"WHAT?!"

Sai and Neji sighed and murmured, "Here we go again"

"You, bastard!! She doesn't even like you, how could you think you can play her?!" Naruto shouted

"Dobe, that's what they're calling fangirl tactics," Sasuke opened his eyes, "But if she's not.."

"Then what?" Naruto replied

"I'm sure that she'll fall easily"

Naruto gave him a disapproving look, "Then what if she does?"

Sasuke closed his eyes again, and shifted his position before saying,

"She's not the girl I wanna be with"

Sai, Neji, and Naruto just gave him a '**really**' disapproving look. For them, after being with Sasuke a lot of years, it's just odd for Sasuke meeting a different girl, but they're sure enough that somehow, sometime, a place in his heart, would want him to know more about this girl.

* * *

"Sakura?" Ten-ten called Sakura who was currently looking for her Physics book inside her locker, "Are you done?"

Sakura found her book and raised it, "I found it!" she closed her locker and went with Ten-ten to their next class, "Gomen, It took me so long to look for my book," she said grinning while rubbing the back of his head.

Ten-ten sighed, "I think I have to get used to that" She smiled same with Sakura

Sakura noticed that girls were flooding the hall on the way to their next class, "Ne, Ten-chan, why are there a lot of girls.. I mean, in some of our classes, there's nothing like these weird number of girls"

Ten-ten laid her finger at her lips, "I think we have Physics class next.."

Sakura cocked her head, "Hai, and so?"

"We have the same class with Heaven's Fire"

Sakura nodded, "Ohhh, so..ahhh" Sakura looked away and bit her lip, scared of meeting them for the second time, 'I wonder, what would happen next?' Chills run up her body as they reached their classroom.

A hand tapped her from behind. Sakura looked around, "Are you okay?" Ten-ten asked curiously after seeing Sakura spaced out a minute ago.

Sakura formed a fake smile, "Yya, I think I'm okay" she gave a thumbs up and grinned

Ten-ten pouted in her reaction, "If you're thinking of those four guys, don't worry I'll protect you" Ten-ten winked and smiled as they sat down beside each other.

Sakura stopped breathing when the girls outside their classroom began to cheer and squeal at the top of their lungs.

"_They're almost here"_ Sakura began to sweat, _"Come on"_, Sakura breathed heavily and it helped relieving the nervousness that she's having.

Soon, the four entered with Naruto the first to show up with his remarkable sheepish smile. He saw Sakura looking at them with her beautiful green orbs. As he walked passed Ten-ten and Sakura, he greeted with his hand inside his pocket and the other waving at them, "Hello, Ten-ten-san.. and," he smiled sheepishly at Sakura, "Sakura-chan!"

"Eh? H-how did you?" Sakura asked with curiosity

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "I just found out from the guy there," he pointed his thumb at Sai who's currently having a hard time going in due to the crowd, "He's a person who gets to know someone by just hearing their name from gossipers"

Sakura nodded innocently and smiled, "I think he's smart for remembering all of the names"

"Ahh, anyways! I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto formed a wide smile as he extended his arms

Ten-ten raised an eyebrow as she looked at Naruto's hand, "Oi, Naruto-kun" she called

Naruto looked down at Ten-ten with a question mark beside his head

"Are you sure this is not a plan by Sasuke or something?"

Naruto wrinkled his eyebrow, "Why would I do that? I want to meet Sakura-chan and hang out with her"

"Naruto" she made an evil smile, "make sure"

Naruto formed a wide smile again, "I won't"

Sakura smiled knowing that a member of Sasuke's group is not that bad and is willing to be friends with her. Sakura took Naruto's arm and smiled lightly at him, "Nice to meet you"

"Eh…" Naruto blushed by her sweet and kind reaction, "I'M GLAD TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU TOO SAKURA-CHANNN" Naruto was cut of as he tried to hug Sakura when Sasuke smacked his head from behind.

Sakura looked up at the 4 of them as a sudden feeling of fright came to her. She looked down to avoid making contact with them.

Sasuke smirked as the guys headed to their seats. Sakura sat beside Sakura as Neji sat beside Ten-ten and the two guys watching the scene of the odd pairings in front of them.

"I think this would be a bad day" Neji murmured beside Ten-ten, "I got the wrong seat for the first day"

Ten-ten shot him a glare, "And who do you think chose that seat? Me?"

"I don't know too, maybe it's meant that I'll have a bad day today"

"Then, freaking choose another seat!!" Ten-ten shouted at him as he smirked.

* * *

Sakura gulped and looked at the person beside her at the corner of her eyes, _"Why did he choose to seat beside me?"_ She nervously thought. She looked at her clock telling that her last period teacher is late, _"I hope you'll come now"_

"Hey" Sasuke called in a guttural voice

Sakura jumped with the low voice that called her. Was he calling her or just another person, probably Naruto or some other person? She shook her head, _"Not me"_

"Pinky" Sasuke called again, _"Why does she keep on ignoring me?"_

Right now, she just heard the word pink. She run her hands to her hair and concluded again, "My hair's pink" She finally looked up at Sasuke, "Are..you c-calling me?" she pointed at herself.

"Idiot, who else here has pink hair"

"Ahh.." Sakura seemed to forget that there's something unsettled between them and turned friendly to Sasuke, she pouted, "but I have a name"

Sasuke looked at her like she's the person who just received the best moron of the year award.

Sakura shifted her seat position facing front.

"Sakura" Sasuke said seductively while leaning closer to her. _"Let's just see, how you'll react"_

Sakura turned his head and moved back seeing Sasuke's position that would make her scream anytime now, "W-what do you w-want?"

"Go out with me after school" Inside Sasuke's head, he was smirking like hell, expecting the girl in front of her to melt and give in right after his sentence.

Sakura clenched her fists by thinking that Sasuke looks at her as a girl that's easily deceived by any guys and would be taken home afterwards. "Go out with any girl but I'm telling you that I'm not the girl you're thinking!" she shouted right in front of Sasuke's oh-so-beautiful face "I-I'm sorry"

The class silenced and looked at them with another 'Huh?' expression as if the classroom would explode in 3 seconds.

"Whatever" Sasuke was really doomed this time and positioned himself at his seat. The class then, decided to continue back with their businesses.

The nerdy teacher came in and greeted the class "Sorry I'm late class, I was at a meeting. I think we still have 7 minutes left, so I'll just discuss to you about the projects for the whole year" the teacher cleared his throat then continued, "Each month, you will have one project; this will be done with a partner"

The class started to react especially the girls..

"This year would be my chance to be with my Sasuke-kun!!" a fan girl said in an annoying tone

"Who said that Sasuke-san's yours?! HE'S MINE!!!" another fan girl shouted, by just a minute these two would have a special for Sasuke-kun tournament.

"Stop that," the teacher called the attention of the two girls and then fixed his glasses "I'll now tell you your partners" he cleared his throat again and looked at his notepad "Ren and Yuhiko," he mentioned the partners for some and then, "Neji Hyuuga…you'll be" he looked at Neji and pointed at the person beside him, "you'll be with Ten-ten"

"I told you, this is a bad day" Neji said again and looked at the pissed off Ten-ten

The teacher continued, "And, Sasuke Uchiha" the class silenced waiting for Sasuke's partner's name to be mentioned.

"You're with the new student…Sakura Haruno"

"WHATTT?!" the girls in the class said in unison followed by a lot of remarks

"Hey! That's not fair, just because she's a new student doesn't mean that she can be with Sasuke-kun!"

"Ya, she's correct" and it goes on.

"This is a joke" Sakura audibly whispered, is this another problem that she'll bear..for the whole year?

The bell rang..well, that doesn't answer that question

"It's for real, pinky" Sasuke stood up and left the classroom smirking

"See you later Sakura-chan!!" Naruto glomped her from behind and then left with the other guys.

"Sure" Sakura replied back

* * *

"I would not be surprised if she'll be Sasuke's girlfriend of the week" A girl conversed with another girl. They saw Sakura and they quickly looked away.

Sakura and Ten-ten looked at them with a weird what's-going-on look, soon, they found bunches of students gathered around the bulletin board.

"Something's going on" Ten-ten said

"I know..let's go check the bulletin board" Sakura replied and they went to the area and saw..

**Sasuke's target for the week: Sakura Haruno**

**(---with a pic . )**

**Just this morning, the new transferred scholar, Haruno Sakura, affronted the school heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha. This girl turned out to be an ignorant kind of a girl, but no one really knows if it's just part of her plan to get closer to Sasuke. The majority says that the girl is doing her plan for Sasuke to notice this another fan girl. But we can't change the heartthrob's decision. Just wait for the next update this week; "The relationship of the scholar and the prince", and maybe on Friday "The Break Up"**

**The Heaven's Fire Fans Club**

**(Given a permission from Sasuke Uchiha t****o post this article)**

"This is the start" Sakura said weakly and held his necklace, "I'm gonna make it for sure!"

"That's the spirit Sakura-chan, they won't last long" Ten-ten said to comfort her

Sakura nod and raised her arm, "YATTA!!"

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS!!!REVIEWS!!!REVIEWS!!!THANKS FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! **Next chapter, I'm not really sure when I'm going to update 'cause there's a lot of activities and tests in school, but Christmas break is approaching, so maybe I'll be able to put two chapters.Yay!LOL**..so guys again REVIEWSSSSS!!!!**

Videx: Hmm..you're actually the very first person to review my story glomp Thanks so much and God bless you LOL

Kazuko14: ..i don't get your question..[hehe I'm really slow..well, hope you'll review again..Tanxs so muxh

Neko11lover: nice name 11.. tanx for your review and don't worry, I'll review your story maybe this week..luv ya..

Lil weird azn: here! I updated my story! Yippee! Thanks for your review!! .

FujinAsuka: Tanks so much LOL

Hitori Sania: Tanx for the review…anyways, I like your fanfiction glomp..and tanx for dropping by.. .

VcChick: tanx for your review..God bless!!

SilverDust19: TA-KA-SHI!! GIVE ME A CAKE TOM.! DON'T FORGET!LOL..HAHA, I luv takashi!!!! Hehe..tanx dude for supporting my fanfiction TT..well se ya

Xox Meme-chan xox: thank you very much forreading my fanfiction..luv ya!

**Your reviews are making me happy!..Can't say something anymore! I just wanna glomp you guys nod Jan e!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **Mwarhar. I told you people I'll post two chapters, yay I'm so good . Anyways, umm I have nothing to say, but writing these notes are really fun. This is my fourth chapter and I actually had a hard time to think of a nice chapter title, and I can't think of any, I know the title sucks. Just enjoy...Love you guys **LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Peace?**

"A-ano..Sakura-chan" Hinata called weakly to Sakura, a one way to start a good lunch time in Konoha Leaf Academy. She had been aware of the recent news that quickly spread to the corridors, the classrooms, the flash news, and the small homes of the little creatures in school.

Sakura's emerald eyes darted to the girl as she smiled her normal way, "What is it Hinata-chan?"

"A-are the rumors true?" Hinata asked nervously, doubtful if she asked a good question or not.

Sakura took a sip from her iced tea, "I haven't even talked to that Sasuke guy in a serious matter,"

"B-but…Sakura-chan, even a short encounter means a lot already" Hinata replied with her hands almost covering her mouth

"And take note, only a few people gets a chance to at least experience that 'short encounter'" Ino said while eating her burger.

"Hmmm.." Sakura rested her jaw at her the palm of her hands, "Maybe for the majority, it's a big encounter, the one I call as a big encounter is when I get to know of what they like, or what they dislike…that's a big encounter right?"

"Ya, probably for you" Ten-ten said as she looked around the lunch area catching some students looking at them, "But just look around, it looks like we got a celebrity here-"

"You're Sakura Haruno, right?" A girl with a very thick make up cut off Ten-ten's sentence.

"What do you want?" Ten-ten retorted annoyed by the girl's rudeness

"I'm not talking to you" The girl replied in a bratty voice as the two other girls at her sides repeated what she said…gosh, mean girls.

Sakura blinked at them while finishing her tea

"Our Sasuke-sama ordered us to give something to you," she crossed her arms as she eyed her, "And we won't even do it if Sasuke-kun did not give us a special offer"

Inside the 4 girls' heads, "So what?"

"Bubbles! Bring the drink" The leader of the group commanded as the Bubbles girl showed a drink at her hand. And did they mention the name of their group? Umm..Powerpuff Girls? And they're composed of the leader, Blossom, along with Bubbles and Buttercup?

Bubbles put the drink at the table and proceeded back to Blossom's side

"Sasuke-sama wants you to drink that..he wants you to know that.. 'he's sorry for what he did yesterday'" Blossom scoffed with the two girls; "Probably to get rid of you as soon as possible" they laughed in a mean way as they exit the cafeteria.

The girls looked at the group's table, all of them with a sad expression like someone stole their credit cards and they would be kicked out of school the next day.

"I don't trust those faces" Ten-ten said with a Isnt'-it-obvious-they're-planning-something-evil aura

"But..maybe they're telling the truth?" Sakura doubtfully said looking through the glass of coke they gave her.

"But, they're known for their pranks..are you sure Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked with a worried look.

"Well," Ino rested her jaw at her palm, "Why don't you let them try it?" Ino looked at the guys, who are all dead silent at their seat.

"But..if Sasuke's really sorry, don't you think that it will hurt if I'll reject what he's offering?" Sakura again, doubtfully asked.

"You're so positive Sakura, you just have no idea what's up on their sleeves" Ten-ten remarked

"I'll just try it, I'm positive enough that if this is not a prank..it won't kill me anyway" Sakura gulped as she breath heavily.

In a slow motion, she raised the glass as everyone watched her.

3..

2..

1..

PPPPPUUUUKKKKKEEE!!

"SA-SAKURA?!!" Ten-ten shouted in fright of what suddenly happened as she moved from her seat to support Sakura.

Sakura's face was turned to deep red after she drank the 'coke' which was actually a root beer with chili sauce and wasabi.

"S-sakura-san?!" Hinata panicked

A laughter from the group's table echoed in the whole cafeteria..from 1st to 3rd floor.

"Th-those idiots!!" Ino shouted in irritation

Sakura stood up from her seat while covering her mouth and run to the direction of the bathroom.

Sakura laid her hands at the wall for support while making her way to the sink; she washed her mouth and wiped it with her handkerchief.

Wait, rewind.. As Sakura opened her bag to look for her handkerchief, she noticed something black moving but she ignored it and got her handkerchief out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sakura shrieked as she stepped back in surprise. 5 rats are enjoying the place they're currently in, none other than, Sakura's bag.

Sakura clutched her fists in anger as she kneeled and gently removed the rats from her bag. She stood up and marched on her way to the locker room.

Back at the cafeteria..

"Hoy!" Ten-ten solidly called the group's attention as she crossed her arms and looked at thme with disdain.

"What's up tomboy?" Neji smirked looking at her with his silver cold eyes.

"I'm not talking to you, bitch!" Ten-ten retorted to shut him up, and that did it.

"Haven't you got any manners left?" Ten-ten said with Ino and Hinata locking both of her arms as Ten-ten tries to straggle.

"No" Sasuke replied plainly

"Hoy, Sasuke-kun" Naruto butt in as he nervously grinned, "I think, what you did is not manly, you're being a teme"

Sasuke hardly glared at him as Naruto silenced himself.

"Don't you lay your finger on Sakura, I swear, Demon God will get you"

"What's up with that pink head…she's just another fan girl of mine" Sasuke smirked arrogantly

"You-!" Ten-ten pointed a finger at him as Hinata and Ino held Ten-ten's arms tighter, "Your ugly face is what Sakura can see, Idiot!!"

"Hoy, Neji, can you get your woman, she's getting kinda annoying" Sasuke lazily looked at Neji

"Can't help it" Neji replied as they watched Ino and Hinata drag Ten-ten away

Sasuke closed his eyes and thought of what he just did…meditation time maybe?

'_What the hell did I just say?' _Sasuke thought as flashbacks of what happened entered his head..

Of all the years, one group stands among the others in the society. Feared by their power, idolized by their popularity, worshipped for their over-all personality, Heaven's Fire's 4 burning flames have it all.

Of all the years, nobody registered as a living human in this world ever confronted or acted dumb in front of the worshipped group, not even the strongest person in the world hindered them. But as the start of his senior year, the most feared, Sasuke Uchiha, found his challenger that happened to be.. **a girl**.

A girl..which exists to bring luck to men, to be _respected_ by men, and to serve as a root of existence of men.

For Sasuke Uchiha, that girl.. is a great SHOCK

Sasuke opened his eyes, "Sai" he called plainly without looking at the person he was talking to.

"What?" Sai retorted in the same manner Sasuke addressed him, his eyes plainly looking at him.

Then out of nowhere.

"What's our next subject?" Sasuke asked irrelevantly without showing any emotions.

"Why do you ask?"

"What's wrong with my question?"

"Ahh, Teme, so that's the deep thing you're thinking about the whole time?" Naruto innocently asked seeing his teme in a stupid attitude.

"Math" Sai plainly said

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he smiled sinisterly while rubbing his chin with his thumb and point finger, "You guilty huh? A cold-ass bastard, guilty for bullying a girl?"

"Shut up" Sasuke stood up and left the table

"What the hell's wrong with that guy?"

* * *

He really doesn't know what suddenly come up to him of leaving the cafeteria without the guys and finding himself walking out of nowhere. It really caused him trouble of walking carelessly around the school only for his fan girls to squeal, attempt to kiss, hug, glomp or whatever him. Until he found himself in the locker area without signs of any being present in the area except for the pink haired girl. 

Sasuke rested the side of his arm at the lockers as he said "Hey" as if he was so innocent and goody-good.

Sakura stared at him plainly for a second then resumed in getting her stuffs out from the locker.

Sakura closed her bag and closed her locker, ready to leave. She walked pass Sasuke not minding his presence.

Sasuke stood up straight alarmed by what just happened, "Oi, Oi" Sasuke tugged her arm, "No one ever does that to me—" then he got it

Sasuke was thrown into the ground from the sudden punch that met him at the time that he tugged the girl's arm.

And Sasuke again was..SHOCKed

The punch is too hard that was unexpected for a girl to do. Normally, if Sasuke _ever_ tugged a girl, it was to be expected that the girl, would faint or seduce him, or smile brightly/shyly at him..but meeting a punch from a girl was anticipated.

"..You don't know me…so you better not mess with me," she walked away with a victory smile traced on her lips. While inside her head..a chibi Sakura wearing boxing gloves, stepping over Sasuke's chicken haired head with a victory banner as a background and a gigantic peace sign formed at Sakura's hand.

Sasuke froze right on the spot still looking at Sakura's retreating figure. Funny of how the image turned out, Sasuke was holding onto his punched, reddened cheek.

Sasuke fixed himself from the embarrassment moment he just came across but as he was about to stand up, he noticed something reflecting his eyes from the ground, a silver cross necklace.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow like a kid and murmured, "Who the hell is she? A nun?"

For unknown reasons, he decided to keep it, not sure of what will happen after he'll keep the object of the girl that challenged him.

* * *

**Want to join the Music Club this year? We're**

**accepting anyone who wants to join the club.**

**If you're interested, please go to the Music room after classes at 4:00 pm**

**-Yuuhi Kurenai, music teacher**

'_Mom, do you think this will be the start?'_ Sakura's eyes twinkled in excitement. Weirdly as it is, she recovered easily from the bullying that happened.

Sakura's girl friends are watching them from behind wondering of the sudden change of her mood.

"Sakura-san," Ino called her from behind giving her a worried look with a mix of what-the-hell-are-you-really-feeling-now—really?

"Ino-san, what's with that look?" Sakura noticed the inexplicable face her friend's showing..that also made her worry

"Sakura..are you okay?"

Sakura nodded with a chibi smile and bubbles background

"Are you sure Sakura-san?" Hinata asked still unconvinced of Sakura's reply

"Yeah, I'm okay" Sakura replied with a childish cute voice with a thumb up

"Ahh..fine..if that's what you said" Ten-ten said with a twitching eyebrow

"So, you're planning to go in that club?" Ino asked with a small smile on her face

"Yes, it's what I've been waiting for," Sakura said in a cute voice with her eyes twinkling

"Hmm I know, we'll watch you later, I wanna hear you sing again,"

Sakura rubbed her temples and smiled "Okay"

"You can sing Sakura-san?" Ten-ten and Hinata said in unison

"Yes! She sings nicely!" Ino cheerfully said, proud of having a friend that has a good talent

"Oh! We also want to hear!" they said and Sakura just sweat dropped

"Anyways, we must join two clubs right?" Ino asked "One for academic and one for sports," she then answered it

"Yeah, I'm planning to join archery and maybe broadcasting," Ten-ten said

"I'll join flower arranging club and tennis," Ino said

"I'll join Home maker's club and badminton," Hinata said

"Then me...umm maybe I'll just join volleyball," Sakura said

"Okay then good luck to us" Ten-ten said as they went to their next class

* * *

Naruto eyed Sasuke's red cheek in a 75 view, then to 80, then 100, before he bursted out laughing.

Sasuke looked at him with a frown as he put down the ice bag he's holding

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU??!!" Naruto in between the crazy laugh he's doing

"Shut up, will you?" Sasuke glowered at him as he again put the ice bag against his cheek

"And who's the lucky guy this time," Neji said arrogantly

"It's a girl" Sasuke replied plainly ignoring the embarassment

"WHAT?!" Naruto said aloud as he rolled on the floor laughing

A root popped out from Sasuke's head as he threw the ice bag at Naruto, "I told you to shut up"

Sai observed Sasuke carefully as if he can see right through Sasuke's brain cells and after some minutes of analyzing, a conclusion was made, "It's that girl that punched you?..the girl with a weirdo pink hair?" Sai commented with a plain look on his face

"How did you come up to that?" Neji asked while playing with the monkey head pen

"Ohhh..Sakura-chan!" Naruto said

"That girl's really starting to get annoying" Sasuke murmured audibly and, something pink caught his attention. He turned his head to the 4 girls that just entered the classroom.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto called Hinata getting her attention as Hinata shyly smiled at him.

BRRRRIIIING!! School bell

The 4 guys sit at their favorite seats and as the lesson started, their attention was only for studying at the moment, except for one..

'_Damn it; stop getting curious over that girl'_ Sasuke thought as he's resting his jaw at his palm and looking at Sakura in the corner of his eyes.

Right at the moment, there's a big amount of disturbance from Sasuke's inner XYZ dimension. XYZ, nobody knows where in _the_ Sasuke's world is that. It's like a new dimension that existed since the pink weirdo sprouted out from nowhere. Nothing can just explain what dimension is that, just nothing.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, for a reason that he won't like to admit; part of that dimension is the guilt and frustration that he never felt before. Knowing him, he's just a guy with an inhuman emotion; Never caring of how he would hurt someone, how he would destroy someone's life just to achieve his goal, how he would betray someone for the successiveness of whatever plan runs inside his head, Well, that's what he thinks.

But it's just not fair for him to feel so..**weak**

Sasuke tore a piece of paper from his note and wrote something on it. He crumpled it and threw towards Sakura's direction and ended up landing at her desk.

Sakura eyed the paper then to Sasuke with a 'What's-this-look'

Sasuke then mouthed _'Read it'_

Sakura put down her pen and read the message on the paper

_I'll talk to you after this class whether you like it or not_

Sakura looked at Sasuke who is currently paying attention to the lesson, _'I guess there's nothing wrong this time'_ she kept the paper under her notebook.

30 minutes...

10 minutes…

1 minute...

30 seconds...

1 second...

The school bell rang...

"Guys, I'll go ahead" Sakura took her bag and hurriedly walked away for Music Club, completely forgetting about the letter and Sasuke. But the pursuer would always pursue after his target and Sasuke came grabbing her arm from behind, turning her back...

"I said that we'll talk whether you like it or not" Sasuke said in an angry tone. He didn't give her a chance to retort when he just dragged her to the rose garden, a really long dragging session

"What do you want?!" Sakura said in a bit of mad voice and after a while, realized that she also did something that would make the genius mad, "Oh, I'm sorry, I really forgot"

Sasuke released his tug at Sakura's arm making her face him

"Hey" Sasuke said in a serious voice as he inserted his hands inside his pockets

Sakura tried to look under his bangs to see if he's okay. He can't even look at her straight, that's a **big**issue.

"Oi, if you're mad at me.." Sasuke finally looked up at meet her face

"…" Sakura waited for the continuation of his sentence

2 seconds..

"...then let's spar here" he continued with a stupid continuation

"Huh?" Sakura's face went blank, just what is that kind of sentence?, "That's it?"

"Here, about earlier" Sasuke looked at her emerald eyes, "Forget it, that's just something stupid that happened"

"That's fine.." Sakura replied_, 'I'm just happy to have released my anger at you, I think that's fine'_

Sasuke held both of her shoulders and looked down, covering his face from Sakura's view, as Sakura jumped up in surprise

"Just, **forget it**"

Now what was that suppose to mean?

* * *

Sakura remembered how the bastard that bullied her looked by that moment. A guy who is in deep regret of something. A look that would convince anyone that the person's asking for an apology. A look that would never escape a human's head and forever feel awe at the portrait.

'_That's just..strange_' Sakura thought while walking at the school corridor. Suddenly, a sudden feeling entered her '_Wait! I forgot something!_' Sakura look at her watch saying 4:10 pm. She ran quickly along the empty corridor on the way to the Music Room.

She reached the room and found Ino, Ten-ten, and Hinata outside the room searching for her through the glass window. The girls found her as they pulled her arm and pushed her inside the room.

"Go Sakura-san!" Ino whispered

Everyone inside the room look at her, there are only 10-20 members.

Sakura looked at the students until someone called her attention, "And you are…?" the music teacher with a black hair and red eyes asked her.

"I'm Haruno, Sakura, senior" Sakura replied as she bowed down

"I'm Kurenai-sensei, and because you're late, you're going to do vocals for today" she smiled, happy to have found a student to lead the class in vocals.

"!" Sakura was shocked by the sudden assignment of her assignment for the day "Ah...okay" she took her seat in front of the piano

"So you see, this club's equipped with all the musical instruments…there are only 8 of you, but it's much better 'cause I knew that all of you are really talented…For this club, we need to participate in all activities, I mean we're going to perform.. For today, we'll just play one song, so that I'll know which side you're good at and like what I said, our vocalist for today is Haruno Sakura…I'll distribute the piece to everyone. All of you except Sakura will play an instrument…So, is it okay for all of you?"

"Hai (Yes)" they all answered as they shifted their positions at their seats waiting for the piece

"So start studying the piece" Kurenai ordered

Sakura look at the piece "Only Hope" she whispered, _'That sounds familiar'_ she studied the notes and at the same time humming it.

After 15 minutes……

"Are you guys ready?" Kurenai asked everyone as she herself was also getting prepared to conduct the class.

"Hai" all of them answered after all the tunning of the instruments and also studying the piece.

"Sakura-chan, are you ready?" Kurenai asked smiling

"Hai-sensei" Sakura replied with a slightly nervous tone

"Okay then we'll start. Everyone! Look at cue" she started to beat as the piano entered…

Sakura cleared her throat and started singing the song..

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. _

"Hm?" Sasuke stopped walking when he heard that voice. He felt some kind of relief when he heard that person's voice singing, which made him curious of the person singing.

"Hey, who's that?" Naruto asked as he also noticed the mysterious voice.

"Who knows? I haven't heard that voice before" Neji said again ignoring the world.

_I'm awake in  
the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again._

Sasuke started to walk slowly in the direction of the voice not expecting Naruto, Neji, and Sai to follow him, but they still followed him.

_So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours.  
I know now you're my  
only hope._

They reached the room and found the girls watching outside with impressed looks on their faces.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto whispered aloud and he went beside her "What's in here? What are you watching?"

"Sakura-san, she sings nicely" Hinata whispered back

Naruto look at the source of her attention and his eyes widened seeing the girl Sasuke's pranking, singing like an angel.

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony.  
Singing in all that I am.  
At the top of my lungs,  
I'm giving it back._

"I can't believe that she possesed that kind of voice" Neji whispered watching

_So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours.  
I pray to be only yours.  
I know now you're my  
only hope._

Sakura sighed and then resumed back to her normal self.

"Good job Sakura-chan, and also to all of you, all of you did an excellent job" she said as she fixed the music notebook she's holding, "And now..," she smiled as she clapped her hands once "Class dismissed!"

Everyone started to exit the room but before they do that, they'll congratulate Sakura for her nice performance...

"Hey! Nice voice" a guy said then left

"Good job Sakura-san!" a girl said then left

"Keep up that nice voice!" a girl said then left

She then, can't reply anymore and just manage to flash them a smile and reply thank you.

"Let's go" Sasuke said coolly and walked away followed by his group

"I can't explain it, her voice left me speechless!" Naruto said still surprised

"..You're quiet Sasuke" Sai looked at him coldly

"Hn" Sasuke replied

"…"

"There's nothing for me to say"

* * *

"Oi, Sakura-chan, you made us worry earlier, where have you been?" Ino asked as she walked with the 4 girls going out of school.

"I'm sorry, it's just a _small_ talk with Sasuke" Sakura replied and she bit the cookie she's holding.

"A _small_ talk? Sasuke never asks someone's time just for a _small_ talk?" Ten-ten asked as she pinched from Sakura's cookie.

"What did you and Sasuke-san talked about then?" Hinata asked

"Umm..he said.." Sakura looked up thinking of a way to state what Sasuke said, "He..said to forget what happened between us"

"Just that?" the 3 asked in unison making Sakura quite alarmed and confused whether she stated her sentence correctly or not.

"Ah. Just that"

"Isn't that like he's apologizing or something? I mean he would not ask you to talk to him if it's just the forget thing"

_Sasuke held both of her shoulders and looked down, covering his face from Sakura's view, "Just, __**forget it**__"_

"…I think, it's like that" she nodded in agreement with what she just said.

"He..did?" Ten-ten asked surprised by her reply

"Sasuke-san??" Hinata asked..surprised like her from her reply

"Ah." Sakura nodded once

"Why?" Sakura asked with a lot of question marks surrounding her head and her finger on her chin wondering about the girls' sudden reaction.

"Sasuke never said sorry to anyone before even to his relative, his ex girlfriends or his friends" Ten-ten said

"…"

"He's starting to change now" Hinata said

"..Then I'm happy to hear that..if that's the case" she formed a childish smile. It would have been fun that someone really appreciated a person who can change some traits to that person or more of guide and support that person.

* * *

'_I hope that I really helped him...I'll be happy if I really did_' she stared at her ceiling _'..Making a person happy is the smallest thing that I can give…then…what if I'll change a person?...'_ she smiled and giggled childishly '_Then it would make me happier!_' she reached for her necklace but instead of her necklace, she found nothing..

She quickly sat up and looked around her bed but the necklace is not there

"Where's my necklace?"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 done!!!!! Thanks for those people who're still supporting my fan fic!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! I wanna glomp you all!!! After reading this please submit a review!!!..For the next chapter, it still deals with Sakura looking for her necklace, but not by herself, she's with someone who actually has her necklace nod See you guys!!! Ja ne!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait(Well, if you're waiting)..For this chapter..well, you know if you read my last chapter then you'll now but it's okay, for this chapter, they're getting closer teehee ..PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'M STILL WAITING FOR THE INO THINGY SO THAT IT WON'T BE TOO LATE..---Fallen-Skii

**Some guides for my story:**_**I should have posted this at the very beginning but I keep on forgetting..**_

- Change of parts in a scene

- Normal things ;P

**-A/n; Chapter Titles; Emphasized words; **

_- Thoughts; Flashbacks/Ends; Emphasized words No. 2_

_**- For mine only! –insert evil laugh here-**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Lost Necklace**

Sakura harshly opened the refrigerator; there's nothing. Then looked under the T.V set; there's nothing. She went back to her room where all of her things are lying everywhere, chairs overturned, bed sheets on the floor, pillows lying at the study table, clothes scattered everywhere. She opened her bag and pulled all her things out of the bag; but still, there's none

'_It must not be lost, it can't just be removed'_ she expressed an extremely worried and uneasy look on her face until she heard a phone ring.

Sakura marched to the direction of the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay there?!" her dad spoke at the other line with the usual cheery and loud voice

Sakura scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah..I think so dad" she sounded obviously not convincing

"What's with that voice?"

Sakura sighed, "Please don't get mad if I'll tell you…" she sat down at the chair beside the table where the phone is placed.

"Let me guess…you already have a boyfriend?!" he delightedly guessed. He was actually hoping his daughter to be more matured and that means getting a boyfriend.

"Why do you always ask that?!" she replied in a high tone

"Oh I see, so you still don't have," he replied with a disappointed face, "…so what is it all about?"

"I think..I dropped my necklace..and now..I don't know where it is"

"Hm..that's bad"

"Very bad, that's mom's last gift to me. I can't just drop it like that"

"Then probably you just misplaced it. You have been studying tirelessly for days; maybe your mind is just bombarded with school"

"I checked everything here and it's really missing"

"But actually that's good!," his voice suddenly changed to a cheery one, "Do you know what your mom said to me about your necklace?"

"And so? It's NOT good!"

"If you dropped it, then the person who will find it will be forever have a strong bond with you"

"DAD, how will I ever convince you that there's no one who'll interest **you** to be my boyfriend?"

"I'm telling the truth, Sakura-chan" he said smiling

"Hm, that really doesn't make sense"

"Don't worry. It might be in the hands of a good person. Did you eat already?"

"Not yet, I'll go to school to look for it"

"Just promise me that you'll eat lunch and bring your phone with you"

"Yes dad"

"Bye"

CLICK

She breathed heavily and later get dressed up to go out; she's wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a dark green "maong bolero"(a jacket). Capri pants and sneakers, her hair tied up in pigtail. She went out and rode with her bike on her way to school.

* * *

"You're staring at that thing for almost an hour" Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, said. He's the number one most popular and rich model in Japan, no doubt, because he bears the last name, Uchiha. Being an Uchiha means being rich and famous.

"Hn, don't give me shit in the morning, get out of my room," Sasuke replied while lying with his chest facing the bed at his bed as he's staring at the necklace lying at his bedside table.

Itachi chibi chuckled while watching his brother just ignored his presence, "Is it a new girl?" he sat on the floor and opened Sasuke's television.

Sasuke didn't reply but he shifted his position to face the ceiling

"Why can't you just return it to the owner? It's not like that thing is something valuable" Itachi said while watching Spongebob.

"Turn it off" Sasuke said, ticked off of the sound coming from the show

Itachi obeyed and turned the T.V off, "Who owns that anyway?"

"Why would I tell you?" Sasuke plainly said

"Why won't you just tell me that it's another fan girl that you hit last night?"

"She's not a fan girl" Sasuke retorted as if telling him to watch his word

"That's scary," Itachi murmured, "then why won't you just return it?"

"I'm going to return this OK?" Sasuke said annoyed by his questions. Yes, it's final, when he'll see the girl then he'll return it, then it's all over, everything will be finalized, case closed.

"Do you like that girl?"

"WTF?" Sasuke cursed, just where the hell did that question sprout from?

"Who's she anyway? You seem so mad"

"Stop it okay? She's my classmate, a new student, and now..shut up" Sasuke said with his glare almost burning his ceiling.

"Ah? Sakura Haruno? The girl Naruto-kun told me?"

"Whatever" Sasuke stood up and grabbed his car key at the table

"Where are you going?" Itachi's eyes followed at his moving figure

He looked back and glared, "If you're not going to leave, then I'll leave," he closed the door behind him.

"Why is he always ignoring me? I'm supposed to be older than him right?"

* * *

'Where am I going anyway?' Sasuke thought. For 20 minutes, he just kept on turning and turning his car to some place.

'I have a mall show later, but just..what's happening now?'

Sasuke recalled his conversation with his brother that really made him walk out. Was he just avoiding his questions? But he can answer it, he's an Uchiha after all, all questions would be answered in a smooth, genius way. And when Itachi asked if he likes that girl, then the right answer is really that..

"WTF!!" Yes, that's the answer earlier but he also cursed by this time because of a person riding a bike suddenly crossed in front of his car.

With Sakura...

She breathed heavily like it's her last breath and her heart started pounding hard and fast as if it will come out. She slowly turned her head to look at the person who almost bumped her, but unfortunately she can't see the person inside.

The person driving the car slowly opened the window revealing the jet black spiked hair and the obsidian eyes, "Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened "Sa-sasuke? What are you doing here?" Just what is a big celebrity doing in a place near a wet market?

The cars behind Sasuke's started to beep distracting the two.

"Okay, I'll go ahead. Bye, Sasuke" Sakura biked away from Sasuke. She actually got nothing to say after their _small_ talk that turned out to be a big talk when her friends explained to her what exactly is Sasuke trying to say at that time.

He said to forget it and she respects that. She WILL forget it. And that's it.

"Pinky" A familiar voice called from behind as she biked faster ignoring the voice.

'_Ignored again? WTH?'_ Sasuke thought really getting pissed of how Sakura ignores him every time he'll try to talk to her. He watched her back and her hair playing with the wind. _'You'll not ignore me this time…you'll turn your head and ask me something' _

Sakura slowly turned her head and quickly asked, "Are you following me?"

Sasuke smirked, he really is a genius, "Where are you going?"

"Answer my question-" but before she got the chance to answer back she bumped into a post and fell down in a sitting position.

Sasuke stopped his car at the side of the street and chuckled while looking at Sakura's current position.

Sakura rubbed her reddened forehead "Oww..my head' Sakura groaned in pain. Sasuke got out from his car.

"Stupid moron" Sasuke plainly as he stretched his arm forward.

She just looked at his hand

Sasuke got annoyed "I'm trying to help you, you know?"

She pouted by his rude reply but she just took his hand as Sasuke pulled her up and helped her balance

"Idiot" Sasuke murmured

"What? You already called me a moron, then an idiot, what more are you going to say?" Sakura replied not happy with the words Sasuke are saying.

"Next time look on your way, not on my face"

"But I was talking to you that's why I'm looking at you" Sakura replied innocently as she finished dusting her pants.

"Sa-sa-suke U-chiha?!!" a girl squealed in disbelief as she started to get so excited

"!"

"!"

The girl caught everyone's attention which caused a crowd to surround them, all shouting for Sasuke's name.

'_Oh shoot...I know'_ Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and run somewhere. But even how far they are, people are just aware of how Sasuke Uchiha looks like.

"Sasuke, can you go faster?!" Sakura commanded. They soon baffled the crowd and they ended up in an alley.

"Pant-pant-pant" Sakura laid her hands at her hips as she sat down the ground

"Thanks for that" Sasuke said as he again helped her stand up.

"I just need to put something on you so they won't notice you" Sakura searched through her pockets then took out a pink handkerchief

"…"

Sakura made it a bandana then put it on Sasuke to cover his hair. Sasuke tried to remove the bandana but Sakura stopped him.

Sasuke's eye twitched "What's this?" he can definitely see it's pink.

"Would you rather be chased by everyone?"

"Hn"

She took out another handkerchief, this time it was a white one. She folded it and placed it around Sasuke's head to cover his forehead "Perfect, it looks like you just got a first aid treatment" Sakura laughed at him but quickly stopped.

A root popped out from Sasuke's head

Sasuke's eye twitched "I look like a psychopath" he murmured

"Okaa-san(Mother), is that person dangerous?" a kid asked his mother after seeing Sasuke

"Son, let's just go" the mother gently keep the child from seeing the 'dangerous' person

"Otou-san(Father), is that person a girl or a boy?" another kid asked pointing his finger to Sasuke

"Just don't look"

Sasuke twitched at every glance that he'll receive. Isn't that just making him noticeable instead of being unnoticed by everyone?

Before Sasuke would start another argument, they reached the place where they are harassed earlier. They found Sakura's bike still at the place and same with Sasuke's car.

Sakura frowned as she bend down and poke her broken bike '_Oh no, I need to use my allowance for this'_ she sighed.

"We need to bring that thing to a repair shop" Sasuke stared at the poor bike

Sakura smiled, "It's okay, I can do it by myself you actually don't have to help me with this," Sakura opened her eyes and asked, "You have to go somewhere else right?"

"Hn. Not really" Sasuke grabbed the bike and made it stood

"Oh, so I guess, it's fine" Sakura and held the bike by the side as they started to look for a shop.

"Where are you going anyway?" Sasuke asked with his hands inside his pocket

"School, cause I'm looking for an important thing, a necklace...wait," Sakura spotted a repair shop, "..there's a shop there" Sakura made her way to the shop

'…' Sasuke followed and found Sakura talking to the person there

"You can get it tomorrow" the guy from the shop told Sakura

"Thank you" Sakura replied as she exited the shop. Her mind wandered around a lot of things as she forgot that she's actually with someone right at this moment. She thought, _'Then how am I going to get to school today?'_

"Let's go now Pinky" Sasuke said making their way back not actually noticing her spacing out.

Sakura snapped back, "Where are we going..ah" Sakura looked at him with the you-know-look, "I have to go to school..and..I guess you're not?"

"I'll drive you there, school's pretty far from here"

"bu-but it's okay I can just walk-" Sakura waved her hands in front of her while smilling

Sasuke turned his back and changed the subject "The necklace..."

"Huh?"

Sasuke took out the necklace from his pocket and showed it to Sakura "This is what you're looking for, right?"

"W-why do have that?!"

Sasuke put it back to his pocket "You dropped it"

"Then can I have it back?" Sakura looked at him with her big emerald eyes as she reached out her palm like she's begging for alms

Sasuke smirked "In one condition..."

Sakura pouted, nervous with what the condition is all about

Sasuke leaned down close to her face "Stay with me for this day"

"For what? It's not like I can be your security guard or something"

Sasuke straightened himself "Just do it or.."

Sasuke dropped the necklace from his hand, showing it to Sakura, "this would be mine"

"How about another condition?" Sakura asked as Sasuke kept the necklace inside his pocket

"You don't want my offer?"

After the root beer incident, the rat incident, the bulletin board incident. How can she convince herself that staying with the Uchiha will be safe?

"Then thanks for the necklace, I can sell it and earn a small amount of money that I don't really need or probably I'll give this to my dog as a surprise" He turned his back smirking

"..Okay…if that's what you want" she said with her head down as she marched pass Sasuke.

'_Is that necklace really that important?'_

* * *

"Tsss.." She examined Sasuke as he was driving quietly for some minutes now, _'Just what happened to his helpful side? Or the Sasuke-bully in school? Why does he need me to come with him as if I would be a big help?'_ questions continued to flood on her head.

"What are you staring at Pinky?" Sasuke still saw her staring while driving

"How many times do I have to tell you I have a name?" Sakura irritably said

"Is it my fault that I keep on forgetting your name?" Sasuke plainly asked, as if that he doesn't really remember her name.

"Me? You don't remember? And you only remembered my pink hair?"

"More like it"

Sakura sighed as she crossed her arms across her breast, "You could have been a little nicer if you'll even remember a person's last name"

Sasuke looked at her at the corner of his eye. He was now confused as he saw Sakura looking outside the window with emotionless face that he really can't understand. Just what is she feeling right now?

"Did you eat already..Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke emotionlessly said

"Eh?" Sakura quickly looked at him, "So you do remember my name?" Just now, she was staring at the sky feeling awe at the great view she's seeing.

"Did you?"

"Ahh..yeah, I think I ate enough—" before Sakura would finish, her stomach protested from the statement that she tried to say

Sasuke smirked, "I just realized," he looked at her, "you suck in lying"

Sakura gulped as she walked pass by the tables at the classy restaurant. For each table, she would notice the customer with a familiar face that is usually seen everywhere. It's just an eye-popping experience for a commoner to step in a posh restaurant, but with the help of the most famous Sasuke Uchiha, then there would certainly be no problem.

She looked at the back of Sasuke, "A-a-no, I think I just have to take-out outside cause I obviously can't afford to eat in this kind of place" she said as she continued to follow Sasuke

Sasuke stopped as he found an empty table for two. He suddenly grabbed Sakura's arm and forcefully sit her to the chair.

"He-hey! That hurts you know, you can just ask me to sit but just don't force—" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke already asked the waiter for their orders.

"Make it fast" Sasuke told the waiter

"Yes, sir" the waiter left and gave the orders to the person assigned

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "You would annoy me to-" Sasuke stopped as he faced Sakura whose face is really blank with her mouth open, "..I already ordered, I'll pay for it"

"That's just not right..I also don't want to be forced to be your slave just to pay back for everything you've done" Sakura said still with that stupid face.

"Can you stop thinking about that?"

"Is there something that you need that's why you gave this condition? Answer me honestly"

Sasuke looked at her in her eyes, "No, that's it"

Sakura paused for a while, "So, you're really okay to accept me?"

"What?"

Sakura looked down, unsure if she'll say a good thing or not, "Am I just a bullied commoner person in your eyes? Because.." she rubbed her head, uneasy if she'll say what she wanted to say correctly, "Ummm..you know," she faked a small laugh, "I am also studying in the same school as you do and if you really retired in bullying me then at least I can retire too of being bullied, right?..and if everything would just end that I would be just that kind of person..then i-it simply ended without settling the problem..r-right?..I'm also your schoolmate, you know?" Sakura faked another laugh to save herself

After 3 seconds..

"I don't get you" Sasuke said plainly

Sakura's head hit the table in a chibi form, sign that she gave up on explaining, "Nevermind, just..don't mind me"

"Hn" Sasuke looked at her, cause he really didn't get anything..even if he's a genius. Sasuke suddenly sat up as he felt his phone vibrated inside his pocket.

He took his cell phone out and flipped it open, "Hn?"

"Sasuke don't forget the mall show at 8 o' clock, don't get lost!" Kakashi said delightfully

Sasuke hung up as the waiter came to give their orders

Sakura smiled as she raised the spoon and fork and delightfully said, "Itadaiki-" Sakura was cut off as Sasuke took the turn to ask her

"Why do you want to get the necklace so badly?" Sasuke asked plainly but really curious of the worth of the thing

"That's not just a simple jewelry that girls usually wear" Sakura slightly looked down

"…and so?"

"That's my mom's gift for me when she died.." she said as she looked up at Sasuke, "..and she's not just a simple wife for a husband, she's really an incredible person"

"..Oh"

* * *

Sasuke looked at the birds in front of him that are currently being fed by the pink haired girl who brought him to a lot of humiliation for the day. And now, Sakura have forced him to go at the place where people usually gather, a place he's never been before, and a place for common people, none other than the public park.

It's a good thing that Sakura's plan worked..or else the cycle from earlier will repeat. Sasuke's eyes looked up at the cap he's currently wearing. It's a cap made by his fan club, and he has no idea how it even reached his car. And to add to the humiliations he had so far, the cap says 'I love Sasuke-kun forever'. His eyebrow twitched more as he remembered how the cap was forced to be worn on his head. This really adds to the humiliation..but one thing he wants to say to the people seeing him with the cap..HE'S NOT GAY.

_Flashback:_

"Sasuke?" Sakura called after noticing him just driving to what seems like no destination for about 15 minutes

"Hn"

"Where are we going now?"

"…I don't know" Sasuke plainly replied

Sakura sweatdropped, "so you just have been wasting your gas all the time?" she murmured and sighed

"…"

Sakura tried to think of some place they can go to until she spotted a park nearby, "Hey! How about we go to the park?"

"You wanna be harassed again?" Sasuke said, annoyed that the girl haven't learned yet of what happened to them earlier.

"Uhh..then," Sakura looked around the car looking for anything for disguise except for the handkerchief thing, she spotted the 'I love Sasuke-kun forever' cap behind the car, "Here!" she grabbed the cap and raised it for Sasuke to see

Sasuke's eyebrow twitch as he look at the cap, then the person holding it who currently has a dog smile which is kind of stupid and moron-ic.

"Come on!"

"…"

_-End of Flashback-_

"Sasuke?" Sakura called as he showed him her hand with feeds; "You want to try?" she smiled sweetly at him like they had been friends for a long time.

Sasuke took the offer and fed the birds, _'This is weird'_

How can this be not weird? He only does cool things and not things like this: feeding the birds, stroll down the park and things like that.

And besides..

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl as she was watching the birds eat with serenity seen on her face.

Is she a girl..just like the others? Is he being a victim of her plans? Just what is she..not drooling for him? Should he trust her?

"Oi" Sasuke called not looking at her as Sakura looked at him plainly

The wind brushed pass them as the birds flew away, leaving the two alone at their bench.

Sasuke looked up at the sky and observed the clouds as he said, "What do you think..of me?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura innocently asked unaware of his thoughts at the moment

"..What do you think of me?" Sasuke repeated with the same tone as he still is not looking at her.

What she thinks of him? At first, the bully, arrogant, self-centered, obnoxious person. That might probably be the first thing that she'll come up with as his enemy. As a girl, he really is pretty, cool, handsome and the perfect guy that every girl would wish to have. And as a person, just like how she noticed Sasuke since this morning, he really is someone who seeks to be just a person that he really is.

"You are a person who has a great talent to hide your own emotions from everyone" she finally said as she joined Sasuke in looking up at the sky.

"Hide?" Sasuke asked. He really wasn't expecting to receive that kind of answer.

"You bully, you hurt, you destroy anyone..because you think that's the way to show your powers" she said, "you're showing great powers to everyone for them to fear you, so you can protect the people, the things and the values that you have. You're actually a good person.. you act so cold just to not let those people worry about you..that's what I think"

Sasuke turned his head at her with his eye sort of wide from the great surprise.

"You might really be the best person that everyone likes, but as I got to be with you today.. you're seeking for someone to understand that you are just the silent, sad, cold person..that does good things for the people precious to you. And, as well as for everyone to understand, that you're just a person that wanted attention as to who you want them to see who you really are..that's what I think" she then looked at him and stopped after seeing Sasuke's expression.

"I-I'm sorry..d-did I say too much?!" Sakura panicked in chibi form. Then the fish ball cart caught her attention, "I-I know! Do you want me to treat you? Do you want fish balls?" she asked still in chibi form.

Sasuke who is still hasn't regained his self back only responded words that can answer her, "I…fishballs..don't eat"

"Don't worry! It won't really kill you or something" Sakura innocently replied

Sasuke then nodded as Sakura stood up and went to the fish ball cart

'_I'm good in hiding my emotions?'_

Sasuke stared at Sakura as he smirked, _'Stupid girl'_ he stood up and went up to Sakura

'_Is there something wrong with him suddenly asking major questions like that?'_ Sakura thought as she placed her thumb under at her chin.

"Miss, here's your change" the guy vendor called her attention but he noticed the girl spacing out for a while. Sasuke noticed the same as he walked up to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization as a small movie played inside her head, _'Probably! A girl confronted him and told him of his rough attitude, then she beat him up like hell. So, Sasuke is so depressed that he's opening up topics with people about attitudes and stuffs!"_

"Miss! Are you okay?" the vendor once again asked but didn't receive any answer back as Sasuke just watched

'_Yeah, that's probably it!'_ she nodded but just right after she made a story with Sasuke and the mysterious girl, someone pulled her hair roughly from behind.

"I-itai!" Sakura cried in chibi form as she tried to get Sasuke's hands off her hair.

Sasuke just stood motionless while looking at her with annoyance, "Up to how long will you keep me waiting just for you to finish whatever you're thinking?"

"Sa-sasuke! Let go! It hurts already!"

The vendor just sweatdropped at the scene in front of him

* * *

"If something happens to me because of that fish ball, I'll make sure that you'll wake up with leeches as your hair" Sasuke warned. He was now on his way to the concert as he was lecturing Sakura about street foods.

"Just because you're rich doesn't' mean that you can't eat fish balls" Sakura protested

"That's why I'm telling you that it's not good! It lessens your life span" Sasuke retorted

"Then why did you eat at the first place?!"

"If you did not force me to eat at the first place!"

_Flashback:_

"I'm telling you I'll not eat that" Sasuke eyed the fish ball stick she's asking Sasuke to eat.

Sakura childishly pouted, "Hey! At least consider that this is my treat and this rarely happens!" Sakura innocently retorted

"Then thanks for your offer but I told you even before that I'm not eating fish balls" As Sasuke looked down at her but-

Sakura successfully pushed the food inside Sasuke's mouth, "Now eat that!"

_End of Flashback_

"Oh..yeah"

"Tsk! I swear if you get a boyfriend, that person would really get sick of the pointless things you're saying"

"Hey! That's mean" Sakura innocently protested

"Why? Do you have one? Do you have anyone that's interested in you?" Sasuke mocked. Yeah, as if he'll believe that someone got interested with a moron girl.

"I-I don't have, but what you just said is just mean. I also want to get married someday you know!" Yeah, Sakura's dream as a woman

"Then get male prostitutes there, I'm sure at least they would like you" Sasuke coldly said, he really was in a good mood to belittle today.

Sakura's mouth opened to protest but she ran out of words to say, he is just **so **mean. But, "I have suitors you know.." Sakura crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke

Sasuke blankly looked at her and then scoffed, "And you can count them with a hand"

Sakura gave up and just stuck her tongue quickly in a childish way, "This is really the first time I met the God of obnoxiousness" she murmured

"You said something?"

"No, nothing really"

Sasuke got back to the topic of the suitors thing, he smirked, "then if you have a suitor, how come you don't have a boyfriend yet?" he mocked

"It's not like I can answer them immediately" Sakura replied

"Huh?"

"It seems like," Sakura looked up with her point finger lying at her chin as she thought of how her dad handles her suitors, "they go through dad's harsh treatments"

"And you don't care?"

"I..not that I really don't consider them but.. I don't know most of them"

"…"

"You know, you can't give yourself to the person you don't trust"

"Right"

"How about you?" Sakura pointed her fingers at Sasuke as if accusing him of being a suspect for a crime, "You get girlfriends that you don't even have feelings at! Do you know that's bad?" she protested innocently.

"I have no choice, they're the one forcing me to do it" Sasuke then looked at her at the corner of his eyes, "And you.."

"What about me?" she asked still not putting down her accusing finger

"You're the most abnormal girl"

Darkness suddenly surrounded the chibi Sakura as she was again belittled with Sasuke suddenly changing the whole subject to her and just her. Well if that's how Sakura understood his statement.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a new A/N, I really had fun editing this chapter, its really so much fun. They're both like a real thing already. If you noticed I almost revised all their conversation thingy. Haha! You guys are really making me happy!** So to all you guys reading this fanfic, if you also want me to be happy please submit a review.Thankies very much and God bless guys!! See ya in the next chapter –wink-**

kaye katvillasenor: When I finished this story? That would be too long..Thanks for the review and review again next time. .

blossom26: Thanks for the suggestion! I'll try my best for the sasusaku moments..I'm truly thinking about nice cute scenes even if staying up inside the bathroom for 10 hours, or walking on the street until I step on a jackpot hehe..tanx for the review!

neko11lover: I'm tired from our malling..tanx for the review

Silver-Mist Cloud: Estimation of chappie..25 plus..haha I need to work hard.. tanx for the review.. .

Kunoichisakura: It will be more exciting on the next chapter or next next..hehe.. thanks for the review and god bless

iwuvsasuke-kun!:hehe I'll try to make it more exciting..tanxis for the review

nancy tanx for that review . hehe it made me happy, seriously, thanks for the review 

**LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:**I'm here again!!..For this chapter, like what I said, the continuation of chapter 5..the mall show-clap-.. I'm being too runny today hehe (when I'm like running everywhere and I don't feel like walking)..so here's the chapter..** I'm expecting reviews, reviews, reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Mall Show**

"SASUKE-TEME!!SA-?SAKURA-CHAAANN!!!" Naruto ran toward them and started reminding Sakura "Sakura-chan, why are you with them?! Do you know what will happen to you if you'll stick with that bastard?!" Sasuke gave him a smack on his head

"We're late" Neji said and they all set off backstage

"Why do you need to take me with you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

'kun?' Sasuke thought 'Did she just say that?'

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called with a smile making his eyes to close "I know you're late"

"Its not like your not" Sasuke retorted

Kakashi's eyes opened and saw the pink haired girl behind Sasuke "Who's that girl behind you? You're new girlfriend?"

Sakura nervously laughed and waved her hands in front of her "N-no, I'm just Sasuke's classmate" She stopped waving and quickly bowed down to start her introduction of herself "I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you, ah"

"You got a nice pick Sasu-kun" Kakashi said to Sasuke and he then looked away. Kakashi turned back to Sakura "I'm Hatake Kakashi, the manager"

Sakura slightly opened her mouth for an "Ohhh..." remark with a nod.

Kakashi grabbed her arm "Just make yourself at home" he directed Sakura to a seat "Just tell me if you need anything"

"H-hai" Sakura nervously replied

Sai turned to Sasuke "Why is she with you today?"

"Just found her" Sasuke replied

"Heaven's Fire" Kakashi called "The arrangement of your performances: Sai, Naruto Neji, Sasuke and the whole group"

"…"

"Get ready now"

Naruto raised his finger "Let's start the game again!!" he exclaimed

Kakashi sighed 'Here we go again'

'What game?' Sakura thought

The Heaven's Fire formed a circle and they raised their right arms "ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!!"

Sakura sweat dropped 'What is that game for?'

"Fine" Sasuke walked out

"Tsk" Neji followed. Now it's just between Naruto and Sai "ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!"

Naruto put down rock while Sai put down scissors "HAHA! That job really loves me!"

After the game, they heard the announcer outside starting the show and after, introducing the 'Heaven's Fire'

Kakashi clapped "Get up you guys"

The band went out and squeals were heard outside as Sai started to talk to the audience...back in the backstage..

"Ano Kakashi-sempai, what's their game for?" Sakura asked Kakashi as Sai started to sing

_Found my way to the highway, I don't wanna tell you the state I'm in  
I've had too much to smoke, too much to drink, where have I been?  
I feel like the stars are getting closer and the sky is closing in  
And I don't know where to begin_

_We're all looking for something, to take away the pain_

"They all wanna do the drums... so they're always fighting of who'll play it" Kakashi said "And the solution for that is their game"

"Oh...I see" Sakura remarked

"Can I ask you something Sakura-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Are you related to Sasuke or something?

_  
Chorus:_

_Me, and you, and my medication  
(Making the best of it)  
Love is just a chemical creation  
(Will it be permanent?)  
Synthetic sensation  
Me, you, and my medication_

"He's my classmate and if he'll agree...friends"

"'cause you seem different"

'Sasuke just said that earlier' Sakura pouted

"Do you know that he never lets his fan girls or girlfriends to get in backstage while he's performing?"

"!"_  
__  
The way back to the right track, maybe you can help me find the door  
Is it too much to ask, too much too fast, too much to ignore?  
It feels like your body's getting closer but you seem so far away  
Medicine make it ok_

_  
We're all looking for someone, to take away the pain_

_Chorus_

"And you're the first girl he invited backstage"

"Hehe" Sakura grinned while rubbing her temples

_So can you feel it?  
Do you feel it coming down?  
You gotta get up  
Can you get up off the ground?  
Can you hear it?  
Can you hear me screaming?  
So can you feel it?  
Do you feel it coming down?  
You gotta get up  
Can you get up off the ground?  
I wanna hear it  
Wanna hear you breathing  
_

"Sir Hatake Kakashi" a guard called as Kakashi turned his head to face him "Sorry but, we cannot control the crowd anymore. There's still more people coming and the mall's entrance were full of people"

"Are you screening this outside?" Kakashi asked

"Yes, sir"

"That's why"

The group went backstage and all of them sat of the chairs to rest for a moment

"It's hot outside" Naruto said reaching for a cup of water Sakura's giving him "Thanks Sakura-chan, you're really the nicest girlfriend in the world"

Sasuke quickly glared at him

"Eh?" Sakura reacted while giving the others their drinks

Naruto tensed "I mean a friend which is a girl" Naruto sighed, 'what was that glare? It's one of the scariest'

Sakura gave a drink to Sai "Nice performance, Sai-kun"

Sai looked up and slightly smiled "Thanks, Sakura-san"

Sasuke tapped Sakura's shoulder from behind "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"You're not supposed to do that job" Sasuke said. "It' s okay, Sasuke'kun" Sakura said tapping his shoulder.

"You guys made another riot" Kakashi said

"I noticed, it's like there's no more space for air outside" Neji said

"Now, prepare for the next performances" the group prepared and headed off "Good Luck"

Sasuke turned to Sakura "Just wait". Sakura nodded and saluted at him, in return, Sasuke saluted back with him, unsure of what his doing.

Naruto was the next performer and as usual, the jokes first that really suits his personality and it's surprising that he gave a reminder to stop pushing each other. Well, in the normal Naruto mode, he'll even tell everyone to come nearer and don't bother to bump into the person in front.

_Passed out in our school clothes so we'd wake up in our Sunday's best  
I never asked for your opinion, I just got it and I get it  
You move slow like daytime drama  
And I'm boring like his songs  
So while I'm taking you for granted  
We'll be humming along_

"Kakashi-sempai, I'm just curious but how did they start a band?" Sakura asked

"Those guys are bored with everything"

"..."

"Before they started a band, they're popular already, so it won't be a problem for them if they ever formed a band"

"They're popular before?"

_Chorus:  
_

"Sasuke's father, is one of the most powerful tycoons in the world. Neji, is the son of the CEO, the Hyuugas own big businesses all over the world. Naruto, is the son of a CEO, and Sai the same.

"…"

"Because of their looks, they're always seen in T.V and magazines"

"…"

"Until they thought of making a band, combining those 4 will make something extraordinary"

This glass house is burning down  
You light the match, I'll stick around  
I'll give you everything you want  
And wish the worst of what I was

This glass house is burning down  
You light the match, I'll stick around  
I'll give you everything you want  
And wish the worst of what I was

Naruto's song ended and the lights turned off. It will be Neji's turn now

_Breathe in for luck_,  
_breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all._

_Chorus:_

_My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer._

_The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here, from all the stupid questions.  
"hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some._

_Chorus_

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and let you in.  
And you stood at the door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
and I knew,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it_

The song ended and the band went backstage..

"I'm tired" Naruto said as he sat down on the sofa. Sakura noticed that the all of them were breathing heavily while she's giving them drinks "Are you guys okay?"

"We think so" they replied

"Kakashi-sempai who are those guys dancing on stage?" Naruto asked looking outside

Kakashi looked at the guys dancing "Their manager requested if we can let them perform in this show"

"ohhh.…I see"

"Longer break" Sai whispered

"Sakura" Sasuke called Sakura from behind as Sakura turned to look at him "Huh?"

"Come with me" they went to the farthest side of the backstage away from others. Sasuke took out the necklace from his pocket and gave it back to Sakura.

Sakura bowed down quickly "Arigato, Sasuke-kun"

"Turn around"

"What?"

"I'll put it on" Sakura obeyed Sasuke and gave the necklace to Sasuke

Sasuke moved Sakura's hair and put it on 'Why does this thing have a different kind of locket?'

Sakura turned back "Arigato! You need to go now the dance is almost over. Good luck"

Louder squeals were heard outside when the band went out and now, it was Sasuke's turn

_Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall._

_Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new_

_[Chorus  
(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again._

_Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love_

_Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new_

_Chorus_

_Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)_

_Chorus_

"And for our last song, this song is called 'Slow Suicide', please enjoy," Sasuke said in the microphone as they started playing and louder squeals were heard.

_Sasuke:_

_It's the nightlife that gets them off;  
So desperately they wait for the excuse of love.  
_

_Neji and Sasuke:_

_We live like vampires  
And we, we, we love like killers;  
We all die like infants,  
And we trust like mirrors.  
_

_Sai:  
pre-chorus:  
It's the smoke and the drinks and the smiles that it brings,  
It's the pain and the sex disguised as innocence.  
_

_  
chorus:  
Neji and Sai: Slow suicide...like it or not, it's what we do.  
Naruto: (Slow suicide...like it or not, it's what we do.)  
_

_Sasuke:  
It's the love of guilt that forms the habit  
Of being dramatically over-dramatic.  
_

_Neji and Sasuke:_

_We live like vampires  
And we, we, we love like killers;  
We all die like infants,  
And we trust like mirrors.  
_

_Sai and Naruto:  
pre-chorus:  
It's the smoke and the drinks and the smiles that it brings,  
It's the pain and the sex disguised as innocence.  
It's the smoke and the drinks and the smiles that it brings,  
(It's a desperate place for a desperate people to find their place before desperate heroes)  
It's the pain and the sex disguised as innocence.  
(A desperate place for a desperate...and they sing)  
_

_bridge x2:  
The songs they sing are in the key  
Of the illusion of pain and its irony.  
In the midst of lust and dropping names  
The drugs they numb and they keep us sane.  
_

_Heaven's Fire  
chorus x2:  
Slow suicide...like it or not, it's what we do.  
(Slow suicide...like it or not, it's what we do.)  
Slow suicide...like it or not, it's what we do.  
(Slow suicide...like it or not, it's what we do.)_

_

* * *

_Sasuke's car..

"Hey, that was a nice performance!" Sakura smiled "By the way just drop me by the bakery shop near the place where you saw me this morning"

"Hn"

"You're really different at school and outside"

"...how so?"

"When you're at school, it's like you rule over things but outside, you're acting like a cool person and...that's actually nice"

"Does that mean that you'll hate me at school?"

"No that's not what I mean, but if you'll continue playing pranks on me then I'll definitely hate you"

Sasuke smiled

"Whoa, it's actually the first time that I had seen you smile!"

"…"

"You're actually nice to be with even if you always reply 'hn'"

Sasuke stop in front of the bakery shop to drop Sakura "Go home straight, it dangerous if you'll stay too late"

Sakura nodded and went out the car "Thanks for the ride Sasuke-kun and see you tomorrow" Sakura smiled again this time the cute one.

Sasuke smiled "Ja, Sakura"

* * *

**A/N**: Chapter 6 done**..pls. review guys, cause I really love reviews, **like what I told you, this chapter's full of musicnessness.** REVIEW PEOPLE!!!2…**For the next chapter, it's a random cute chapter, the bento box…

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs that I posted in my story. Here are those songs:**

**Sai-Me, You and My Medication by Boys Like Girls**

**Naruto- Slowdance on the Inside by Taking Back Sunday**

**Neji- Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional**

**Sasuke- Swing Swing by The All American Rejects**

**Finale-Slow Suicide- Jamison Parker**

**Recommendation: Those songs almost have the same kind of voice, and for you guys who are not familiar with those songs, they really rock..promise!!**

**See ya guys in the next chapter!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Here's another chapter, a cute one and of course sasusaku, hehe.. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. Excuses? School, the activities as in 5 activities this month and a lot of practices everyday and going home at 10 pm, if u wanna help me guys with my insomniatic life please give me nice reviews..hehe

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Bento Box**

"Sakura Haruno!" the teacher called from the teacher's table "Come here!"

Sakura obeyed and stood up and went over the teacher's table to get her test paper 'A!' Sakura had a smile on her face "Arigato sensei" she was about to go back to her seat when the teacher called her again "Do you need anything sensei?"

The teacher looked at the class where you'll see a view of students disappointed on their test result while some don't really care "As you see, majority of the class failed the test, so I have decided that I'll give them one period to at least memorize their wrongs in the test and then they'll retake it and with that, they could at least pass this subject" the teacher said "And you, you don't need this retake thing cause you got a perfect score, so it's your free time"

"Really?"

"Yes Sakura-chan, Tsunade and I decided to give you this free period cause we know that you'll not do anything to distract anyone on their classes, be the first one to go, there's another one here who got the same score as yours, but he hasn't come yet, maybe late"

"I understand, thank you sensei"

* * *

Sakura stretched her arms and laid down on the field under a Cherry Blossom tree on windy Monday morning, her eyes radiantly shining and with some lock of her hair playing with in wind... 

'Early in the morning, I'm exempted,' she looked up the blue sky and watches the clouds pass by, 'it's so bright' a thought flashed her mind, 'I wonder if angles are sleeping in clouds and watching over at people?'

She closed her eyes and felt a cold breeze blew past her. She closed her eyes and still felt the sun's rays radiating at her. 'It's so nice...this feeling' she grinned and smiled by herself like an idiot lost in the streets. She giggled and felt that someone blocked the sun's rays from her.

She slowly opened her eyes meeting black orbs which were so much familiar to her "Uchiha?" She didn't notice how close they were to each other as Sasuke positioned himself in a manner that he's just an inch away to Sakura's face with his bangs unintentionally brushing on her cheeks "Are you done smirking by yourself?"

Sakura blushed "Ahh..me?..I t-think..w-why a-are you soo close to me, Sasuke- kun?" Sasuke positioned himself in a sitting position same with Sakura.

"So you're the other one who perfected the test?" Sakura asked "Yeah" Sasuke replied

Sakura gave two thumbs up and smiled "Nice work, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stopped to look at her smiling cute face and blinked several times 'That's cute'. He snapped back when he felt her poking his arm with her finger.

"Ne, I heard that you dumped another girl this morning, is that the reason why you were late?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, she tried to stop me from walking away from her and that's really annoying" Sasuke replied as he lay down with his head rested on his arms.

"Then why didn't you just go back to her?" Sakura look at the grass "Do you know that it's hard to see someone getting hurt because of you?"

"I don't like her and if you don't like someone, you'll certainly not care for that person. That girl, Itsuko, she's the same, a fan girl"

"But she's perfect, she's pretty, smart, athletic. A lot of guys wanted to have her"

"..I'm only getting girlfriends to get rid of those fan girls"

"...I see... I think I' m getting to it... but why do you need to change girlfriends?"

"...To try something new...then just dump them"

"But...don't you care for their feelings?"

"I don't like all of them, so certainly not"

"That's bad...you're bad" Sakura said with an honest look on her eyes "Someday, there will be someone who'll make you feel dumped"

"Sakura, why do you keep on asking?"

"Cause... I want to know you more" she formed a small smile and grinned nervously while rubbing her temples.

Sasuke lean his head down to hers as Sakura move back "Then why not?" Sasuke lean deeper as he smirked

"h-hey, a-ano" Sakura said nervously as Sasuke stopped and let Sakura continue "Does that mean that we're friends now?" she gave him a huge smile as Sakura raised her pinky right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke straightened himself with a smirk on his lips and took it.

* * *

"Where's Sakura-san?" Ten-ten asked while the girls were looking for Sakura 

"I don't know, I just heard that she's exempted" Ino said

"Hmm... maybe the guys knew" Hinata suggested...speaking of which

"HINATA-CHAAAAANNNNN!!!!!" Naruto ran going to their direction while waving his hand at Hinata

"Naruto-kun! You're too loud!" Ino said to Naruto

Naruto grinned "Aaa...gomen, Ino-chan"

"Ahh...Naruto-kun, have you seen Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked

Naruto positioned himself like a person really thinking while looking up at the ceiling "hmm…I think, Sakura-chan's with Sasuke-teme, they're both exempted"

"So do you know where they are?" Ino and Ten-ten asked in unison

"Sasuke-teme's with Neji-kun and Sakura stopped by the classroom cause the school guard gave her something, probably her lunch...but that's what I know earlier"

"So she's probably in the cafeteria now" Ten-ten said

"All right thanks Naruto-kun!" Hinata thanked him with a sweet smile that made Naruto blush

* * *

Sakura's eyes twinkled in a chibi mode 'I really love you dad for making me a lunch in a bento box today' the gang continued with what they're doing until she caught everyone's attention 

Neji placed his thumb under his chin and asked in curiosity "Sakura-san, is that a bento box?"

Sakura's eyes stopped twinkling and she look at Neji still in a chubby chibi form. She answered him by giving him a childish nod and she thought 'Have they not seen a bento box in their whole life?"

Rich kids: You cannot blame them for being rich. They were born with riches surrounding them. They don't know what outside life is like, unless they'll meet someone who'll acquaint them in the commoner's world, and that person is only her.

"Ohh, so that's how it looks like" Ino said

Sakura put her chopsticks on her lips and look at everyone who was looking at her bento box. Sakura cocked her head in confusion still in a chibi mode 'Is this their first time to see a real bento box?'

"OI! MINNA-SAN!!" Naruto got everyone's attention as he look at Sakura then to Sasuke "Teme! Sakura-chan! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Sakura smiled at him then look back at her bento box. She placed down her chopsticks and unwrapped the cloth covering the bento box and she opened it. Still in a chibi mode, she gave the food her eyes with a white star in the middle "Itadakimasu!" She first tasted the fried dumpling and roses filled the background as she tasted it 'You're the best cook dad'

Back to the lunch table...

"Hn"

Hinata waved her hand in front of Sakura but it seems that Sakura's was taken by her thoughts.

Sai went near Sakura and look at her food "That looks good" he stole a sashimi without Sakura noticing it and ate it "It's really good" Soon, the others except for Sasuke took one from her bento box.

Sakura snapped back to reality and took another piece "Why is it like the food lessened?"

"Ah..maybe you didn't notice that you kept on getting from it while you're in thoughts" Ten-ten reasoned while the others really enjoyed the food.

"Hmm..maybe, I didn't notice it" she smiled and continued to eat.

"I'll just get something to drink" Sasuke stood up

"I'll go with you Sasuke" Sai stood up and both of them left

Sai put his arms at the back of his head "Why didn't you get something from her lunch?"

"Let her enjoy and eat her own lunch" Sasuke replied with his hands inside his pockets

"..It's actually a new taste"

"Hn. Why are you with me?"

"I'll just walk with you. I wanna sleep in the rooftop"

'A new taste huh?'

Sai went on the other direction and raised his arm telling Sasuke of his departure as Sasuke nodded. Sasuke reached the counter and as usual, some girls fainted, the majority surrounded him squealing and shouting his name. Going back to the table...

"We were also there when you auditioned Sakura-chan! Yu didn't tell me that you're hiding such a wonderful voice!" Naruto praised Sakura as Sakura just gave him a smile "That's what I waited to do" she resumed back to eating.

"How's that?" Neji asked

The last piece of tempura was stuck in between her chopsticks which were hanging in the air "It's a long story, she wished me to be a singer someday on the day that she died"

"Sorry for that- WTF!" Sasuke held Naruto's and Neji's shoulder and pushed them on side to give him a space to seat (They're sitting in an ordinary lunch table where there is only a bench). Sasuke now was the one who sat across Sakura while Sakura just gave him a confused look.

Sasuke stood from the seat and lean on Sakura that looks like he was going to kiss her or something. His head is just an inch away from hers but the thing that he did was stole the last piece of her food on her chopsticks which were hanging on the air.

After the successful mission of stealing Sakura Haruno's last piece of food, the same will go with an attempt of pissing off the victim. Instead of seeing a ticked off Sakura, it was a surprise that she just sat there frozen while watching Sasuke chewing her food and he finally said "It's good"

A black shot stroked Sakura's head 'That's the last one' she looked down on her chopsticks and found no sign of her last food there. She closed her eyes and everyone look at her when they saw how she broke her metal chopsticks. The gang thought of it as the last of Sasuke Uchiha's life. Sakura glared at Sasuke with an "I-can't-forgive-you-cause-you-stole-my-food" look.

While Sasuke...he just stood there, cool as cucumber and just gave Sakura a weird look telling her that 'You're a crazy, weird, psycopath'

Soon, the Konoha High's lunchroom turned into a new battle field of Konoha High...

* * *

**A/n:** So that's chapter7, you guys might thought that Sakura's really a poor person since she got mad at Sasuke for stealing her food, well, it's just that her dad rarely cooks her a food which is that delicious. **Let me know of what you're thinking of this chapter. SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS PEOPLE!! **Thanks for you guys who reviewed for this story!! Next chapter: **Chapter 8- Mutual Relationships**. Admitting time for our couples, Shikamaru shows up and the start of Sakura and Sasuke's first fight. 

sasuke kun!- tanx so much for the review and I'll keep up my good job

SA- hehe, I really love those songs and expect for more of my favorite songs

sasuke luver- tanx for loving the story and giving a wonderful review..so here it is and it really took me years..

**LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So...long time no see people!!! Sorry for that and hope that you guys will still review and support my story...anyways, **SCHOOL'S OVER!!!** But...staying at home isn't a good thing at all, let's say that I'm always banned from using the computer…that's so sad...here's my story, hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Sweet Harmony**

**Chapter 8**

Night Bar/Disco...

Naruto sighed 'Another night' he took a sip from his beer. He lazily look at his comrades starting with Sasuke making out with the brat girl 'He have two girls with him, just that the other girl went to the bathroom, he'll start making out with the other one' Naruto thought. Naruto looked at his side there's Neji with a girl clinging on his arm. On the other side's a girl flirting with Sai while dancing. Naruto put down his drink 'I'm only Hinata's and I won't ever cheat on her like what these bastards are doing...' Naruto looked down sadly '...even if I'm actually not hers and she's not mine'

"I'm sorry Neji-kun, but me and my sister need to go" the girl with Neji said and kissed him for the last time before she go.

'So, the girl with Neji and the flirt girl with Sai were sisters' Naruto concluded as he watched the two brats went on their way.

"Yo," Sai called Naruto's attention

"What?" Naruto replied lazily

"Haven't you eaten ramen for today? You're not having fun" Neji took vodka from their table and drank it.

"I'll stay loyal to your cousin" Naruto murmured

"What?" Neji retorted

"Yeah, I haven't eaten ramen for today" Naruto replied quickly

Sasuke also joined the group after sending his girls home

"What happened to your girls...just noticed them fighting outside" Sai said

"Dumped them" Sasuke replied as he relaxed himself in the sofa

"Don't you have another set?" Neji asked

"I'm tired, need to breathe fresh air for a while" Sasuke replied

"But looks like they'll not let us" Sai said as they look around them and saw girls surrounding their area.

"It would not be our fault if a murder would take place here" Naruto said as he took another sip of beer.

"You don't have any girl with you?" Sasuke asked Naruto

"I'm not like you, dude" Naruto cupped his jaw with his hand "I would rather be with our girl friends than your girls"

* * *

Hinata suddenly sneezed

"Let's see, who can be this guy thinking about you" Ino said to Hinata "Uh-huh, it's probably Naruto"

Hinata blushed

On the other hand, Sakura's taking orders from the table next to them. She got a part time job in a bar as a performer and singer, to at least do something to help during Saturdays instead of staying at home.

"You shouldn't work too much, Sakura-chan" Ten-ten said. Sakura looked at her and smiled "I'm okay, Ten-ten chan" she proceeded to the counter and gave the list of orders.

"She's really sweet, if ever I'm in her condition, I won't even think of helping my parents in work" Ino said

"Is that girl who took our orders the singer here?" the girls heard the guy on the next table asked his guy friend.

"Sakura, yeah, she's the singer" the guy replied

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend"

"Yeah, she's hot! I'd like to ask her out...but I think she's too perfect for me"

"Yeah, me too"

"She's coming"

"Hey girls!" Sakura sat down to join the girls

"Aren't you going to perform, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked

"Well...no" Sakura replied

"Why not?" Ino asked

"The manager wanted me to rest, I complained but what he wasn't going to change his mind"

"A lot of people here want you to perform" Ten-ten said

"I wanted to, but there will be a band performing tonight and they'll like them for sure"

Ten-ten sneezed "What the hell's happening?"

* * *

"I like that bun girl?" Neji asked "That's pathetic"

"But during P.E classes, you looked like you're going to kill the guy who's talking to Ten-ten-san" Naruto demanded

"I'm just annoyed of his large eyebrows"

"How will there be no progress in your relationship? You and Ten-ten knew each another for four years"

"...so?"

"Haven't you taken her to a **nice** place?" Sasuke said

Neji rested his head on his arms "I would never do that and if ever I did, my life would surely be on the line" Neji closed his eyes and lazily said "Let's don't talk about that girl, it's getting boring"

"How was your girlfriend, Sai?" Sasuke asked Sai

"She isn't a not a girlfriend, she's a fiancée" Naruto corrected

"So..." Sasuke continued

"Still in Canada" Sai idly replied

"You're not planning to visit her?"

"I don't care"

"Poor girl" Naruto remarked

"If you really want to break your engagement, go look for a girl" Sasuke said

"I've never been attracted to any girls"

"How can you be so dense" Naruto said

* * *

"I'll just go to the bathroom" Ino said as she stood up

Ten-ten sighed and murmured "You'll probably take two hours"

"What?"

"Nothing, just go and try to get back here before we go home"

"Ya, ya it'll only be for 5 minutes"

Ino went on her way "Shoot, I forgot to ask Sakura-san" She looked for any signs saying any signs of the bathroom 'Damn, this bar's big' Ino continued to look from left to right till she bumped into someone and made the glass of water, the person's was holding, spill on Ino's shirt.

Ino stepped back due to the water's coldness and looked up to the guy with a black pineapple head with sluggish expression on his face.

The guy named as Shikamaru Nara yawned as if nothing happened "I need to get another one" he turned his back and walk away

Ino opened her mouth to protest but wasn't sure of what to say 'till she raised her arm and pointed her finger to Shikamaru "Y-YOU!!!"

Shikamaru turned his head to look at Ino "You need something? Get it yourself"

"WHAT?!!" Ino angrily marched to confront him "I think you forgot to say something?!"

"Huh?"

"You spilled your water in my shirt!"

Shikamaru looked at her blankly

Ino can't take it anymore as she raised her fist in attempt to punch him but calmed downed a bit and put it down. Ino look at him directly in the eyes "YOU'RE A LAZY ASS!! REMEMBER THAT!!" she angrily walked away from him

"Troublesome"

* * *

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked a pissed off Ino

"There's a lazy ass that spilled water on my shirt and he didn't even say anything!!!!" Ino said aloud that took almost everyone's attention.

"Ino-chan, calm down" Sakura patted her back "So..um.. How does the guy look like?"

"Yeah, we're going to bring him down if you want" Ten-ten said

Ino sobbed "He's tall, has a pineapple black hair, and has a lazy face and a jerk"

"Oh, that's probably Shikamaru-kun" Sakura said

"Shi- what?"

"He's the club owner's son; he looks exactly the one that spilled the water"

"I don't care!! He still did something unforgivable!!"

"Uh...he'll actually study in our school"

"In our school" Ino repeated calmly

Sakura nodded

"WHAT?!!" Ino screamed as she finally realized what Sakura just said as Sakura sneezed suddenly.

"Maybe it's just cold, but it's not" Sakura commented

* * *

"So, looks like you're attracted to Sakura-chan" Naruto said

Sasuke sighed "She's just a normal girl and I think I can't even play with her"

"But she's not just a toy; she's different from all your girls"

Sasuke closed his eyes "It will be boring to stay with an innocent girl"

"Don't evade Naruto's question, Sasuke" Neji said

Sasuke opened his eyes and crossed his arms "Yeah, she's different and that doesn't mean I like her"

"Are you sure with that?" Sai asked with his eyes closed

"Are you people forcing me to admit that I like her?"

"Uh...maybe" Naruto replied

Sasuke rolled his eyes

"You started acting weird when you met her" Naruto said in a high tone

"…"

"First, when I accidentally said that she's the best girlfriend, you then suddenly gave me that death glare"

"…"

"And you don't easily get guilty when you hurt a girl and you don't waste your time saying sorry to a girl"

"Oooh, that's not normal" Sai teased

Neji shook his head "They said that action speak louder than words"

"That's an old saying" Sasuke retorted

"But you're doing it"

"Hn...I'm tired...stop asking me"

"It's just between us Sasuke, we want to know" Sai said

"If I didn't meet Hinata-chan, I would probably like Sakura-chan" Naruto said

Sasuke gave him another death glare but quickly looked away

"Now, what's with that glare?" Neji teased

"Naruto just said if" Sai said

Sasuke closed his eyes "...and I think...that answered the curiousness for you guys"

"But you're not yet sure?" Naruto said

"…"

"But I think that really answered our question...you're too possessive" Sai said

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said

"Don't you feel anything towards him?" Ino asked

"Why?" Sakura leaned down to whisper at them "Is he keeping some sort of powers that you guys are suspecting him?" Sakura asked seriously.

The girls sweat dropped

"Sakura-chan, it's the feeling that Sasuke likes...someone" Hinata said

"Or it would rather be that Sasuke loves someone" Ten-ten said as all of them are staring at Sakura.

"Hey, why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"You're so dense and blind Sakura" the girls murmured

"But I think Sasuke-kun really loves a lot of girls if that's what you're asking" Sakura said innocently.

Ino twitched

"Sakura-chan, what do you think about Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked

Sakura looked up to think "Sasuke-kun's a good friend..." she looked at them "Even if he acts cold outside, he still has this sweet and kind attitude and that's actually nice of him...and like what everyone thinks, it's really a fact"

"Don't you feel attracted to him?" Ten-ten asked

"Well, no" Sakura answered with an honest look

"With that look, we can't really force anything out of you" Ino said

"Hey, Sakura-chan, who's that guy?" Ten-ten asked pointing to the guy walking towards their direction.

Sakura looked at the person she's pointing to "Oh, that's my dad"

The girls twitched and Ten-ten stated to ask "Really? Looks like he's just your boyfriend"

"Yeah, a lot of people are saying that" Sakura replied

Koichi Haruno, Sakura's dad, reached their table and greeted the girls "Hi" with a wave of hand and a smile hiding his green eyes.

The girls except for Sakura slightly blushed "H-hi"

"So, you girls must be Sakura's friends?" He asked still smiling

Sakura stood up and introduced her friends to her dad. "Dad, here's Ten-Ten, and Hinata Hyuuga and Ino"

"Oh I see, nice to meet you girls. But if I may say, I don't think that young ladies should be staying out this late... I'll drive all of you home. You're parents might be worried"

"Hai!"

* * *

Driving home...

"That would be the fewest number I ever had, I only had 2 girls!" Sasuke protested while driving.

"Yeah, only have 1" Neji said

"I don't even know the name of those girls, as usual"

They stopped as they reached the Hyuuga Manor finding a car on the driveway in front of them.

"Hey, there a car in front" Sasuke said

Neji and Sasuke saw Hinata got out of the car same with the pink haired girl waving at her goodbye.

"Why is pinky there?" Sasuke asked

Hinata entered the manor as Sakura also entered the car with her dad driving.

"...with a guy" Neji said seeing the guy driving "Who could that be?" He looked at Sasuke and quite tensed when he saw Sasuke's face flaming with anger and jealousy.

* * *

**A/N:** So chapter 8 finished!!! I would just like to add more info about Koichi Haruno a.k.a Sakura's dad. He's like Fay from TRC except that the hair's light brown and the eyes are colored green and like what he is in the story, he's like Fay 'cause he's always smiling and I just figured that out last week. And, I hope you guys noticed that I deleted the chapter titles since it's hard to think of nice chapter titles and did you guys checked out the 2nd part of Naruto...the Naruto Shippuuden? It rocks people. So that's it and **I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS TO PLS. REVIEW!!!!!!2**…so here's the preview for my next chapter...by this time it's in dialogue.

Chapter 9..

Sasuke took of his earphones telling her to say it again

"Ahh..the project due the next next day" Sakura repeated.

Sasuke didn't look at her "Then do it" and he put on his earphone

Sakura with her chair moved closer to Sasuke "Bbut.. it's a group project"

Sasuke didn't listen

Sakura stood up pushing her chair and she slammed the table with her hand "..WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!!!"

Sasuke angrily took off his phone hearing her shout even with his earphones on and replied irritably "Why do you need to know everything?!"

**LOL...PLS. REVIEW...MEOW**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hi minna-san!! So...here's chapter 9!! **AND I'M SO HOPING FOR YOU GUYS TO REVIEW!!** In this chapter, you guys will finally see Sasuke's jerkness...so enjoy :P

* * *

**Sweet Harmony**

**Chapter 9**

It was early in the morning; Sakura arrived early as the very first student in the classroom, and head straight to her seat while humming 'My Paper Heart'. As her usual routine, she opened her bag and took out her assignment notebook to check everything that must be done as expected to a bright and obedient student.

Her green orbs looked thoroughly on a page from up going down while the things she's reading are being registered on her mind.

'History-check, this one's done, class bulletin board done', and she flipped into the next page 'Physics project- due 3 days from now', she put down her notebook 'So, Sakura-chan, you need to talk to Sasuke-kun about it' Sakura nodded and started whistling the same song.

Sakura was surprised that made her stop whistling and jumped from her seat when the door suddenly flung open by a person in a grumpy mood. But what surprised her the most was that the person was actually chicken-haired Uchiha with his iPod, probably in volume 30-35.

He walked in such cranky mood with his hands inside the pockets of his blazer and walked passed by, not taking notice of the pink haired girl sitting just beside him.

Sakura shyly raised her hand "Hi, Sasuke-kun" she greeted but Sasuke paid no attention to her as he sit down arrogantly at his chair with his eyes closed.

Sakura looked at him and said disregarding him listening to his iPod, "Looks like you're in a bad mood" she pouted a little

'But... I need to tell him about that project..', Sakura shook her head, 'The first operation must be: Help Sasuke Uchiha with his problem', she took a quick glance of Sasuke and her imagination got the best of her and made her see a black aura surrounding Sasuke as she quickly looked away.

'Why am I having such a bad feeling about this?', she bit her lower lip and breathed heavily 'Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale', she straightened her arm just like what teams are doing after the time-out meeting and she whispered "It would be okay Sakura-chan"

She faced Sasuke and pushed her chair a little. She raised her arm and poked Sasuke's arm but much to her surprise, he pulled his arm away. Sakura's eyes were wide open by his sudden reaction, but she got over it, breathing heavily, 'You must solve a problem before it get worse'

"Ssasuke-kun, umm, d-do you want to talk about something?" She nervously asked but Sasuke didn't notice her talking to him. Sakura gulped, "I-if you don't want to talk about something...t-then I need to t-talk to you about our project"

Sasuke finally realized that a living being is talking to him and he took off his earphones telling Sakura to repeat what she said.

"Ah, o-our Physics...d-due 3 d-days from now...the p-project"

"Then do it", Sasuke quickly replied without even looking at her and he eventually, put on his earphones again.

Sakura pushed her chair closer to Sasuke, "B-but it's a g-group project..." Sakura found it useless to talk to him but still continued to try at least "We b-both need to do it..."

No response from the bastard. Now, that's it.

Sakura stood up pushing her chair back and slammed her hand on the table "..WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!!!" her voice echoed to the classroom, then to the school halls, the school's garden then to Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke angrily took off his phone after hearing her shout even with his music's in full blast and replied irritably "Why do you need to know everything?!"

They both started a glaring contest but for Sakura, she gave him a scornful look. Everything was interrupted when the girls and 3 of Heaven's fire went in the classroom chatting but quickly stopped after seeing the scene in front of them and after some milliseconds the pink haired ran out of the room with her arms covering her teary eyes.

"S-sakura-san!" Ino tried to call her as she closed the door behind her.

The group looked at Sasuke who was again listening to his iPod with his eyes closed, sitting arrogantly at his seat.

Ten-ten was the first one to confront Sasuke. She forcefully took off his earphones and glared at him "What happened?" she asked calmly.

Sasuke blankly looked at her.

"Answer that teme" Naruto threateningly said.

"..I didn't do anything"

"Then can you explain why Sakura ran out like that?!" Ino asked

Sasuke annoyingly replied "Then ask her! She's the one who has the problem"

The girls shook their head and went to their seats to drop their bags then went out to search for Sakura closing the door behind them.

"Is it about last night?" Neji asked and sat on his seat behind Sasuke same goes with Sai and Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke _nicely_ replied

"You still don't know who that guy is, it might just be a close friend of hers" Sai stated after Neji told him the story last Saturday.

"What?! Sakura's with a guy?!" Naruto reacted

"That's just not right" Neji said ignoring Naruto

Naruto looked at everyone totally clueless of whatever's happening

"There's one thing that you must remember Sasuke," Sai looked at him "Sakura's not yours and what you're doing is too unreasonable for you to do"

"That's right Sasuke" Neji agreed

"I'm not asking any of your opinions" Sasuke glared at them to shut them up

* * *

Lunch Break...

It would not be surprising to see an empty hallway like what Sakura just walked by when she came to school this morning since student's are probably devouring their lunch after the school took over the recess time for the announcement of the activities to come. But for our lovely cherry blossom, food by this time, won't make her full but will make her more sick, instead she walked around the school corridors searching for_ the_ Sasuke Uchiha. Finding out that someone's actually having some problems concerning you will definitely be enough to make you not hungry for the whole day especially without you knowing the truth.

After walking for about 30 minutes, she stopped when she saw _the_ Sasuke Uchiha walking opposite her direction but like what happened that morning, he disregarded her like he's the only one walking at the hall, but for Sakura, this time is real and she can't be the one to blame since she's not aware of anything that's happening to _the_ Sasuke Uchiha.

When Sasuke was about to walk past her, she moved to block Sasuke. Sasuke moved on the free side but Sakura blocked him again. Sasuke turned his back but Sakura quickly moved with her arms blocking the way.

"Move" Sasuke coldly said

Sakura looked at him directly in the eye, "We need to talk"

Sasuke turned his back for the second time but Sakura quickly blocked him, "Why won't you just tell it to me?!"

"I don't have anything to talk with you...Now, move" Sasuke warned

"No"

"Move"

"No!"

"…"

"Sasuke, I have a strong feeling that it concerns me, right? So I just wanted to know-."

Sasuke tugged her arm and pulled her toward him "Then you should at least be fair right?" Sasuke whispered audibly.

"If you want me to tell you something, then you should at least tell me something" Sasuke continued glaring at the girl.

"?" Sakura's eyes were widened in fear

Sasuke gripped her arm harder "You might have said a lot of nice words... but I just have one thing to tell you"

"Stop hiding behind that mask..."

"You're nothing but a crazy fan girl just like the others"

"!" Tears stated to roll down her cheeks

"Stop trying to get closer to me" he harshly gave her arm back and turned his back to walk away.

"I'm sorry" Sakura whispered audibly while sobbing as Sasuke stopped on his tracks

"If it's about that...is that's the reason.-sob-. I think I got nothing to say to you now" Sakura turned her back and slowly walked away sobbing as Sasuke looked at her from behind his shoulder.

* * *

Dismissal time...at the lobby

"Sasuke-san got jealous? How?" Ino asked

"Sasuke-kun doesn't seem to be acting like himself" Hinata said

"It's about last Saturday night when we went home" Neji explained "He was driving and when I was about to go down to the manor, we saw a car dropped Hinata"

"Then?" Ten-ten asked

"We saw Sakura inside the car...with a guy, and it really looks like it's not just a driver or something, so Sasuke got...jealous"

The girls look at each other

"It's just wrong for him to act like that" Sai said

"But teme can't really avoid that, he's a bastard from the very beginning" Naruto said

Hinata and Ino were giggling in the background when Ten-ten asked, "Why won't he just admit his feelings to Sakura-chan?"

"You knew Sasuke and his pride won't just go down that easily" Neji replied

"And it's Sasuke's first time to be in this situation, it won't be easy for him. He might be thinking that what he saw last Saturday means that Sakura's just acting as another person in front of him" Sai explained

"But even if Sakura's with a..._guy_, that doesn't mean that he can just do _that_ to Sakura"

"What do you mean do _that_?" Naruto asked

"This lunch break, he called Sakura a crazy fan girl hiding behind her-so-called mask, and that's just unforgivable!"

"And now, Sakura-san's doing **their **project alone!" Ino protested

"HE ACTUALLY DID THAT?!" Naruto shouted

"Wait guys, calm down" Hinata said calming them down

Sasuke appeared around them and decided to not show himself when he heard them talking about what happened. He leaned on the post near their area to listen to them.

"Plus, he told her to quit trying to get close to him" Ten-ten continued trying to calm down

"Sakura-san's a good friend and who you guys see everyday is the real Sakura Haruno, we've been together since we were kids, and if ever you guys will see Sasuke today, please tell him that" Ino said

The guys couldn't manage to speak

"And tell him that don't be so possessive of Sakura-chan, he doesn't own her and he needs to learn to respect people, cause what he's doing is hurting someone that actually has no clue about his feelings" Ten-ten said

"And... tell Sasuke-kun, that the guy he saw with Sakura was Sakura-chan's dad" Hinata said

"!" the three guys looked at Hinata simultaneously "What?!"

Sasuke shifted his position from the post to look at Hinata wishing to hear what she said again

"Sasuke-kun thought that the guy with Sakura-san was someone she was going out with, but actually it was only her father" Hinata repeated

"Are you sure? That guy with her looks like just our age" Neji said

"We're serious, we even thought that he's Sakura's boyfriend, but we were surprised when Sakura told us that he's her father" Ten-ten said

"And Sakura won't have any reason to lie on that case, I knew her dad for a very long time" Ino said

"And he sure is handsome" Ino and Ten-ten murmured

"Oh...shit" Sai murmured

"Poor Sasuke" Neji whispered

Naruto stood up laughing his head off as some tears rolled down his eyes "S-SASUKE-T-TEME!! B-BASTARRD!!"

Sasuke stood on his position dumbstruck by what he just heard. Now, how the hell is he going to speak with Sakura after telling her the opposite of what he's feeling that surely hurt her and after leaving her alone to do their project.

He got out his cellphone and texted Hinata

_Hinata, can you tell me Sakura's address?_

Hinata nodded and texted back

* * *

"103" Sasuke whispered to himself while walking on the stairs of a small apartment 'How can she live in such a small place like this'

Sasuke stopped as he saw a white door with the number 103. He stood in front of it glaring at the gold signs saying 103.

He stood anxiously, doubtful of whether he's going to knock or not but things need to be done before it gets too late. After 3 minutes, he then gathered all of his strength while thinking of a mad Sakura opening the door and at once shutting the door in front of his face.

He shook his head to erase his thoughts and knocked on the wooden door.

The door opened revealing the guy with Sakura last Saturday smiling at him with his eyes closed, but as Koichi Haruno saw the Uchiha on the doorway, he opened his eyes revealing the green orbs that the Uchiha see as the same eyes that Sakura has.

Sasuke stood at the doorstep firmly not wanting to say anything to the person in front of him. He'll not admit it that he actually felt quite tensed when Koichi's smile never left his face.

"Is Haruno Sakura living here?" Sasuke finally asked

"I guess you're Sasuke Uchiha?" Koichi replied ignoring his question

Sasuke nodded

"Sakura-chan's out for a moment to buy the materials for **her** project"

Sasuke looked down and gulped

"Why don't you come in first? While waiting for Sakura-chan" Koichi moved to the side for Sasuke to enter

"Sure" Sasuke said trying to be cool and entered the apartment room

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 9!! So, how do you guys find it?** LET ME KNOW!! AND SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS!! **And here we go again, in the manga, there's a new girl that likes Sasuke (he's really a girl magnet) and the girl's name is **Karin** –saying calmly with eyes in flame- ..Anyways, so, this chapter is actually comedy by just looking by the reason why Sasuke got mad, and like what I said, Sasuke will not like this chapter –shakes head- and for the next chapter.. Sai would in the next chapter, but promise, I would not let Sai ruin the story, he's only a good brother for Sakura..

**Further Information:**

The song Sakura was humming is a song played ny Heaven's Fire but it was originally played by The All-American Rejects. It's a cool song.

Chapter 10...

"Do you like her?" Koichi Haruno asked Sasuke seriously and for Sasuke, this is not just a question and answer portion like what his friends are doing.

He's now talking to the mighty person that raised the girl that he might actually like, and this made him think for a moment, and by this time he'll surely answer that question seriously, honestly...

'Do I like her? I don't think so...'

'But more than that... I'm sure'

**Sorry it's short but guys, the GO button is waiting for you...don't make it wait**

sakura-chan 04: so here it is!!! Haha!! I also like this chapter, so I hope to see you review again!! Kk, god bless and thanks so much!!

Aya-chan: Yezz, u should like Sweet Harmony now!! –fan girl squeal- cause this chapter really rocks!! Well, for me.. thanks

Neko11lover: so, this is the chappie that I'm telling u over the phone ;) that's all.. arigatou for the rev, and ya. I completed my costume, I brought high socks already..woohoo!! k, ja!!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hi guys! My chapter's here and Sasuke will clear the most asked question!!...and there would be a surprise flashback of Gaara for this chapter...So...enjoy! And I'm really sorry for updating late as usual..

* * *

**Chapter 10**

'Then do it!!' Sakura squeezed the squeeze ball in annoyance while buying the materials that **she'll** need for the project.

She placed back the squeeze ball where she got it and continued looking for stuff that she'll need, while spoke at herself with an annoyed, irritated voice 'Why did he suddenly changed?! Treating me like a fan girl!' she looked down sadly 'Well if that's how he sees in me, and it's really bothering me... am I really like a that?... probably, cause Sasuke-kun's my friend anyway, I'm always cheering for him...but' Sakura shook her head to clear her mind 'he's just in a bad mood' Sakura didn't notice the person in front of her as she collided into this guy picking up some cartolinas.

"Oh sorry, sorry, sorry" she quickly apologized, but as she look up he saw a familiar guy wearing a cap and nerd glasses "Hey, do I know you"

Sai smirked "Maybe"

* * *

Koichi went at the kitchen to prepare some tea while Sasuke was left sitting in front of the tea table "Do you have any idea what's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Koichi asked while getting some things from the kitchen cabinet.

Sasuke failed to open his mouth to reply

"She seems a bit gloomy" Koichi said calmly, smiling with his eyes closed, acting like he doesn't know what really happened to Sakura.

Still no reply

"Anyways, Sakura-chan told me a lot about you... and who wouldn't know you?... the Uchiha Sasuke...the ever so famous...and Sakura-chan said that she's lucky to know you, well, she's really like that, always glad to meet new people...and she didn't expect to meet you...it's quite funny cause she actually doesn't know you as a big time celebrity"

Sasuke look at the small table just near the tea table with some pictures of a small Sakura with her family and the other one, the current Sakura hugging her dad, until a heavy sigh from Koichi took his attention.

Koichi was now sitting across Sasuke, he took a sip from his cup and looked back at Sasuke, "Sakura-chan is really big now, I feel so old"

Sasuke took the tea in the table and drank it

"And maybe someday some other guy will take her from me"

Sasuke just looked at him still nervous with his evil smile

"But that will be quite impossible, since I'm the one turning them down"

Sasuke almost choke while drinking his tea

"So what's our business here?"

Sasuke didn't answer immediately cause of thinking of something good to answer "I need her help for an assignment"

"Oh, so you two are really good friends" his eyes opened a little

"Yeah"

"But I think, Sakura's friends told me something that dragged you in this place"

* * *

"You'll also do a project?" Sakura asked while eating with Sai in a coffee shop

Sai nodded

"That's why you're wearing a cap?"

"To hide from people"

"Why? Have you had a scary experience when you went out in public?"

"A lot of times, they drag you to some place, some are crowding around me like they were hungry animals that just found their prey, and even worse they join forces to attack you"

"It's really hard, and it's not safe"

"And you...you were with Sasuke a lot of times in public"

"We ran for our lives" she answered innocently

Sai smirked

"So, who are you partnered with?"

"Hmm...random girl"

"Then who is she?"

"I don't know"

"Are girls really not important to you?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Cause you didn't bother to ask her name"

"... what are you?"

"eh?" Sakura expressed by the question "I'm a girl"

"and you're Sakura Haruno, and that means.." he leaned in and laid his finger at the tip of her nose "..you're not just an ordinary girl"

"Then why do you mean by not an ordinary person?" Sakura asked as Sai lounge at his seat

"The one who are not just looking at the outside appearance of the person"

"..."

"cause it's really difficult for us to find those kinds of people...majority of the people around us are shallow fangirls"

Sakura's eyes slightly widened after hearing the word 'fangirl'

"_You're nothing but a crazy fan girl just like the others"_

"You okay?" Sai asked

"Y-yeah, I just remembered something"

"Is it about Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded

* * *

"They said that you're partnered with Sakura-chan for a project" Koichi continued

Sasuke nodded and looked up to him. He quite tensed when Koichi's peaceful eyes turned into a glare.

"If you'll tell Sakura to do something, she'll really do it"

"…"

"Even if you'll tell her to jump off the cliff"

Sasuke felt guiltier and scared by this time but after Koichi noticed this, he sighed telling him that he's not dangerous now.

"Just to clear something to you, Sakura's not _your_ fangirl" Koichi lazily said taking a sip from his tea and he looked up to him "If that's what you're thinking" He stood up and went to the small table with the family pictures at the top of it, he looked at the picture of Sakura with a v-sign

Sasuke also looked at the picture he's looking at from where he's sitting

"You know, it's hard to find someone like her these days. The one with an innocent personality" His smile left his face and his green eyes are now showing "What do you think?"

"..She's different from the others... the one that's not easy to handle"

"Right...she's different... that's why she's important to me" he turned his head to look at Sasuke from behind his shoulder with a serious look "I won't let anyone hurt her"

Sasuke by this time managed to ignore the glares and instead, got back to his cool side "So that's the reason why you're being overprotected to Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I... didn't intentionally hurt her... and I know that you knew what exactly happened.."

He looked at him "Why are you telling this to me now?"

"I-it's just a stupid thing and...ya"

"What happened makes me think of something..."

".."

"Is she special to you?"

* * *

"Do you know if something's bothering him?" Sakura asked

Sai sighed "I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"It will be better if Sasuke tells you himself"

"But he doesn't even want to talk to me"

"He doesn't?" He smirked "Just wait and see...he won't last long"

"Huh?"

"He'll not tell it to you right away, he's still looking for the right time to tell you"

"…?"

"Next time, watch his actions carefully"

"What do you mean?"

"Be sensitive... all his moves mean something"

"...You're being a brother to me"

"If that will happen then I'll say that I the most unfortunate person who got a crazy sister like you"

Sakura slapped his shoulder lightly "You're mean"

"What did you just do?"

"I slapped you! Doesn't it hurt?!"

"No"

Sakura sighed "But now, I want to have a brother like you...so..." Sakura clasped her hands and was now in the chibi mode with puppy eyes "Please be my onii-chan"

Sai punched her head and started to walk away leaving Sakura to cry anime style

* * *

"I'm just asking, Sasuke Uchiha" Koichi said putting his hands inside his pockets

"…"

"Sad to say, but you're easy to read Sasuke"

"…"

"Swallow up your pride and tell me the truth"

"…"

"Do you like her?" Koichi Haruno asked Sasuke seriously and for Sasuke, this is not just a question and answer portion like what his friends are doing.

He's now talking to the mighty person that raised the girl that he might actually like, and this made him think for a moment, and by this time he'll surely answer that question seriously, honestly...

'Do I like her? I don't think so...'

'But more than that... I'm sure'

"..Maybe"

Koichi raised an eyebrow and smirked "Like what said, you're easy to read, I can tell that you like her, just to shy to admit it"

Sasuke looked at him like a child asking for a lollipop and Koichi quickly noticed what he meant by it.

"Are you asking for permission?"

"…"

"...If you're patient enough to wait, not the usual thing that you're doing to your girls"

_Flashback:_

_A red haired 6 year old boy came running towards Koichi Haruno carrying a determination and innocence on his features._

"_What is it Gaara-chan?" Koichi kneeled down with one of his legs folded ruffling Gaara's hair_

"_Even if I'll be separated from Sakura, I would still wait for her until we grow up and meet again" Gaara asked with his high-pitched childish voice_

"_That's good to know then"_

"_And when that happens, I'll be protecting her and stay by her side everyday"_

_Koichi smirked "You're too young to say those things"_

"_And I need your help"_

"_Help for what?"_

"_To keep her away from anyone who might try to take her away"_

"_...I'll do my best then"_

_End of Flashback_

He looked at him with a serious expression "I'll allow you..." He turned his back from him "Try to do stupid things like this again... I won't have a second thought... remember that"

The entrance door opened "I'm ho-." Sakura stopped seeing Sasuke inside her house "I'm...home...otou-san"

Koichi took his bag from the dining table and went to the entrance door "I'll go to work now, Sakura-chan" he said with his usual expression and went on his way closing the door behind him leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind.

"A-ano...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura put down the things that she brought at one side and sat opposite to him. She looked at him and innocently asked "Do you want more tea?"

Sasuke just stared at her like she's some kind of moron that just escaped from a mental hospital "Sakura...what happened earlier...I'm...just a bit paranoid these days"

"..It's okay now" she gave him a small smile "It's also my fault anyway, I shouldn't have forced you"

"It's... not that...that's not the reason"

"...so...what is it?"

"Not now"

"Oh...okay" Sakura didn't complain as she remembered what Sai said

"Let's start" Sasuke stood up and took the materials

"I'll just get some tea" Sakura stood up and went to the kitchen as Sasuke, being paranoid again thinking that Sakura didn't like it that he didn't tell her the reason, followed her to the kitchen.

Sasuke found Sakura making the tea as he went behind her "Sakura" he called

Sakura turned her back "W-what?"

"Look"

Sakura was now scared of what the Uchiha's expression meant while trying to say something and got more scared when Sasuke pulled her to him for a hug.

"I'm sorry...I can't tell you by this time"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey Everybody! So just finished this chapter...**WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD OR BAD? SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS**! I know I updated too late as usual, and I'm really sorry for that. I would like to thank the people who reviewed for my last chapter!! I'm really happy, because that's a lot for me!! **TANX SO MUCH!! **So here's the preview for the next chapter...

Chapter 11- Stolen Harmony

"Are you guys serious?" Sakura asked the girls as if they're just kidding or what. But making a band with her as the vocalist is sort of unbelievable.. doing it is like a step closer to her dream, her mom's dream, and it should be taken seriously

"Yes" they answered seriously

"Well" Sakura thought for a while as how lucky she is to have kind friends like them and in response to their question, she replied "I'll do it"

"..And we'll call our band.." Ino said

"Stolen Harmony"

Oops..it's not only that...there are still more.. Let's see, Shikamaru will enter the story not only as Sakura's boss and Ino's mortal enemy, but also a long time friend of Heaven's Fire bringing with him some facts that you guys must see..more of connections guide C: and a sasusaku moment of singing...harhar...better watch out people!

FOR REVIEWS: Sorry, I won't be able to reply by this time cause I'm in a hurry..so tanx for reviewing..

sasukefangirl01!!!!!!!

LadySakuraUchihathe1st

Hehe

Aquamirra.chan


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: eiow everyone!!!! Tanx for the awesome reviews last chapter, it really made my day super nice!!...and if you're tired of waiting the update of this story, umm... There are chapters summary for chp.12-16 in my journal...and oh! If u viewed my prof. please tell it to me if you'll review in this story...Tanx!!

* * *

**Chapter 11- Stolen Harmony**

"ARE YOU STUDENTS TAKING THIS DOWN?!!" the sensei growled at the busy class...busy...meaning:

'Hey, is that a new Louie Vuitton Bag?'

'I like those stilettos. I think it costs $500, right?'

'Have you seen the show yesterday...it's really weird'

'Hey, later let's meet at the club in the park'

The busy students moved then their attention to the pumped-up nerdy sensei...in short, their homeroom teacher.

"I would never entertain any questions regarding the activities, so everyone must listen" the sensei continued as she cleared her throat and raised her notebook for her to read "Next activity, the battle of the bands"

"..Whoa!! again?!!" a guy interrupted and everyone finally reacted to the announcement given

"That would be cool!"

"That's where Heaven's Fire was discovered... I'm wondering if there would be a band with pretty guys who'll join" the girl who said it looked at her chat mates.

"KYAAA!!"

Sakura sweatdropped by the fangirls' reaction as the teacher continued

"And the school is again expecting that we'll send out bands from this school and win the competition"

"And be reminded that the event will be on Saturday...two weeks from now, after the sports festival and it will take place in this school again"

"WOOHOO!!"

"And the mechanics of this competition-listen!" the sensei again asked the students to keep quiet as every girls started talking about Heaven's Fire...and well, the guys, are staring to plan, even if some of them were only posers.

"Different bands from the top ranked school in Japan will be competing... this battle of the bands is the greatest band competition in Japan, so naturally it would be broadcasted though live telecast. Every contestant must either be very talented or certainly hardworking, for the prize will surely be worth ever minute of your practice time," the teacher continued. "The prize would be 2 million dollars, a condominium and a recording contract"

"Whoooo!!!"

"In addition the band will also receive fame and popularity...like that of our home-grown band, Heaven's Fire"

With this, the girls started to squeal, just hearing them, then the 4 guys will automatically pop up from nowhere inside their heads. –sigh-

"And take note, last year it was only televised in Tokyo, but know, it will be televised all over the world. So-" the teacher was cut off as a teacher called him for a meeting.

The teacher looked at the class, "Study period. Use this free period wisely" then he left.

'Band...desuka?' Sakura thought playing her pencil, 'That's cool' she smiled like an idiot, like she was planning for something evil in the mind of hers (even though there wasn't really anything particularly evil going on inside her mind), she imagine herself in a band, and she thought that it would be really cool, and she saw herself in a band singing her heart out to a screaming audience...this made her smile at her shelf.

"And what's with that smile, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked with an evil tone as if copying Sakura.

"Hmm... just thinking of the band thing..." Sakura replied now with her remarkable innocent natural smile.

"Then let's start a band" Ten-ten blurted out smiling

"Eh?" Now that's a really good joke

"Yeah, Ten-ten's right" Hinata agreed

"Y-yeah" Sakura nodded doubtfully like going with the flow of the imaginary band.

"Do you know about our secret talents Sakura-chan?" Ino asked

"You guys are still hiding something from me?" Sakura leaned down to make sure that the secret would just be between them.

"You don't need to do that Sakura-chan, it's not really a big secret it's just our talent" Hinata said as Sakura sat up straight.

"So, what are they?" Sakura asked

"Ten-ten has been playing drums since graduation," Ino said, "Hinata can play as the lead since before, cause Naruto taught her, and me, I played for three bands before, as a substitute bassist, and you.." Ino pointed her finger to Sakura as Sakura pointed herself, "You've been playing guitar since you were in middle school, and you can sing"

"Ahhh" Sakura nodded absorbing the new information that she just got, as the girls sweatdropped and Sakura snapped out, "You guys are so cool!"

"You still don't get it, right?" Ino lazily asked.

"We can join the competition!" Ten-ten finally said it "...and this is what your mother wanted"

"But we're only starting…and first things first...are you guys serious?" Sakura asked the girls as if they're just kidding. But making a band with her as the vocalist is sort of unbelievable... doing it is like a step closer to her dream, her mom's dream, and it should be taken seriously

"Yes" they answered seriously

"I-I can't believe that I was able to meet cool people like you guys!!" Sakura jumped from her seat to hug them all in a chibi form but failed when Ten-ten pushed back at her seat.

"We're not the only cool people, Sakura, you're included, because we'll all be a band now" Ten-ten said.

"Well" Sakura thought for a while as how lucky she is to have kind friends like them and in response to their question, she replied "I'll do it"

"...And we'll call our band..." Ino said

"Stolen Harmony"

* * *

"SHIKAMARU-KUN!!!" Naruto went up to the pineapple haired guy and head locked him serving as his warm greeting, "your hair is still has that same old pineapple shape."

"Stop it Naruto, don't be troublesome" Shikamaru replied plainly with his usual bored eyes. "And get off me," Naruto got off from him as the other guys went up to him.

"When did you get back?" Sasuke asked with his hands inside his pockets, as usual.

"Last Friday" Shikamaru replied

"Well how's America?" Sai asked

"Troublesome, but better than staying here"

"It's only you?"

"The others will come back, probably by next week or tomorrow, things are getting boring there"

"But I heard that you guys formed a band" Neji said

"Yeah, it's getting boring cause a lot of offerings are coming simultaneously"

Naruto sweatdropped thinking, 'Then what is the reason for forming a band, if they'll refuse the offers?' then sighed.

"How are the others? It's been a long time" Neji said thinking of what the others are like now.

"The last time we saw each other was when we were only seven," Sai specified "It's really been a long time"

Shikamaru sighed deep inside protesting, 'I hate this story telling...someone please get up here and take my place,' but nobody popped up and so he replied, "Kiba and Temari...still the same as before...and Gaara"

Gaara's name made him stop and think about the big change that happened to him since the day that he became almost reclusive, due to the fact that his mother, that he truly cherished, was divorced to his unloving father and at the end he ended up to stay with his father, and as if that wasn't enough, Gaara's anti-social behavior made him grow colder and colder. After re regained his composure, he looked at everyone looking back at him and replied, "He's worse than you Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why am I involved in his damn personality?" he scoffed. Ever since he was a kid, Gaara was always getting on his nerves.

Shikamaru breathed heavily probably because he was too annoyed since his laziness measure is reaching the top, "Family problems...and don't ask I'm too lazy to explain things"

"Gaara's parents are divorced" Neji take Shikamaru's part. Well, he's really connected with the others, and he knows that Shikamaru really doesn't like doing story telling. "And Gaara was now with his father."

"Awww...Gaara adores girls too much...he became too 'emo' when his mother left" Naruto said "And remember the time when he told us the story about a girl that he saved in the hospital? We used to call him the superhero...he's really… a superhero" Naruto give out a small laugh as the guys scoffed remembering that time.

The time when they didn't believe Gaara due to his cold personality.

"We haven't even seen that girl yet...but I know that it's just his story" Sasuke arrogantly said putting his arms at the back of his head.

"That's the thing that you told him a long time ago...that's why he punched you," Sai said and yes, he almost served as the announcer by that time just watching the two boys fight while he's sitting at the grass with bored eyes.

"Hn" Sasuke remarked then murmured, "And he's now singing in a band...that's pathetic"

"Stop backstabbing Gaara-kun, teme!" Naruto said "He's even cooler than you"

"Shut up dobe"

The school bell rang making the 5 guys look at the annoying bell

* * *

."WHOHOO!! IT'S P.E" Naruto joyfully said raising an arm "Just wait for me, Hinata-chan!!" 

"WHAT?! SENSEI'S LATE?!!!!" a guy with fuzzy eyebrows clamored in the loss of his favorite teacher forever.

"Yes, Lee-san" the teacher looked at the seniors.

"Anyways, listen, we have a new student here" the teacher looked at the pineapple haired guy sitting with the Heaven's Fire "Shikamaru, please stand up" Shimakaru lazily stood up as the teacher continued, "He's Nara, Shikamaru, and he'll be your new schoolmate, please be nice to him" just right after the teacher said the last word, he sit down murmuring "troublesome".

Ino pointed her finger to Shikamaru like the victim pointing out the criminal in courts, "He-he's the guy in the bar…th-the jackass!!!" Ino angrily said stuttering. The sight in front of her eyes is really pissing her off.

"Please use this time well" with that remarked, the teacher left trusting the students to not make any trouble. That was the second time for the day with a free period. And as if that they were really going to do school things, well, except for Lee who's now starting his push-ups. And for the others, they just went on to do whatever.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I have an acoustic guitar here," Ten-ten called Sakura holding in front of her an acoustic guitar.

"You brought it...in this class?" Sakura asked, this is P.E time, and as far as she knows, it's not just a free time or something but a show-off-of-skills time.

Ten-ten sweetly nodded "I accidentally heard that Gai-sensei has a meeting at this time...so, I brought this"

"Ohh, okay, I think nobody will mind" Sakura said and after a while, Sakura noticed that the girls are looking like they wanted her to do something, "Uhh, so who's playing?"

"The three of us already heard ourselves play…now, you go" Ino said as Ten-ten handed her the guitar.

"I feel so left out, I haven't heard you guys play yet" Sakura pouted in protest

"Its majority against you, Sakura-chan," Hinata said, "and besides it's been a long time since we have heard you sing"

"She's right" Ino agreed

Sakura sighed "Fine" and started playing the intro with a Bm-D-G-A chords

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

_Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I cant take it  
Some night I'll lie awake  
Feeling empty  
Chorus"  
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that were spent  
carrying away from hope_

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty  
_Xxxxxx On the other side of the gym xxxxxxxx

Girls stated dropping off at their side meeting the cute new student and the Heaven's Fire will never leave the scene. But the guys' gaze was locked on the girls. Their girl friends.

"Hey, Shikamaru-kun, wanna meet the girls?" Naruto asked too proud of his new girlfriends.

"Hoping they're not troublesome" Shikamaru replied looking at the four girls at the other side of the gym. He then recalled the troublesome girl in his bar, the one with the blonde hair, and one of his singers, the one with pink hair. "I knew two of them"

"Who among them?" Neji asked. Don't worry Neji, Ten-ten's still yours.

"The pink, and the dark blue haired" Shikamaru relpied lazily pointing at them. He still doesn't know the troublesome girl, that's why he didn't include her.

"Wait how do you know Hinata-chan?!" Naruto automatically asked seriously.

Shikamru laid his elbow on his kneecap and rested his jaw at the palm of his hands, "It's not like I'll steal that girl from you" Shikamaru lazily replied, they asked him so he'll answer, "She's Neji's cousin, obviously I'll know"

"Oh" Naruto scratched his temples and smiled sheepishly, "My bad"

"And Sasuke," Shikamaru said taking notice of Sasuke's curiousness stare since he mentioned pink, "Sakura works at my bar as a singer"

Sasuke continued with his shooting, "Whatever" and every time he shoots, fan girls are stating to be wild and scary again.

"Sasuke, we'll go to the girls," Neji said while the four of them, not including Sai, who's called for a meeting went to the girls.

_Without you_

_Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
But I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

_Feel the pressure  
its getting closer now  
You're better off without me_

Sakura finished the song as Ten-ten said, "We'll really make it to the B.O.B(Battle of the bands), with that kind of voice" Ten-ten rolled her eyes, obviously, Sakura's voice was never ugly.

Sakura smiled and put down the guitar for her to rest, "I'm really thinking if this could be possible"

"We're on the way Sakura-chan" Hinata brightly smiled cheering the whole group

"Hinata's right, we're almost there!! Th-there" Ino finished her word with a dead tone as the boys come up to them plus the bastard that she met right beside her, without her noticing him.

"You really has a troublesome voice" Shikamaru lazily said with his position the same as earlier.

Ino shifted her position to face Shikamaru with an 'ugh' expression, "You know, I remember that lazy face of yours!! The jerk that spilled water on my shirt without saying sorry!! A-a-are you gay! And you're now jealous with my voice! I don't even think that you have this kind of a glamorous voice!! Who are you anyway?! You're just a new transferee here so respect your classmates" and the story goes on not until Hinata and Naruto come up to them to calm the two of them.

"Yo!" Neji saluted at Ten-ten as his warm greeting plus the usual smirk.

"Yo!" Ten-ten then replied with a sweet smile, she's in a mood to smile and copy Sakura for the whole day. But this sudden change of mood really moved the Hyuuga, it's rare to see Ten-ten smile and this moment must not be wasted.

Neji pointed at the ping-pong court behind him, "Let's play?" Nobody's there now, must be the perfect timing.

"Okay" Ten-ten replied "but I'm sure you're going to lose again" Ten-ten smirked

"As if"

Then they both proceed at the ping-pong court and the remaining couple...

Sakura smiled and childishly waved at Sasuke as Sasuke returned it with a smirk and sit beside her which completely left them silent for who knows how long not until Sakura started poking Sasuke's hard arm muscles.

"You're arm is too stiff" Sakura begin poking it hardly expecting it to be soft by one moment, "Just tell me if it hurts already"

Sasuke blankly looked at her thinking, 'As if that it would hurt' but looking deeper into it, Sasuke's enjoying it, "Do you usually do that?"

"Umm...when a meeting between two people start with silence, this will have to do" Sakura replied with her oh-so childish innocent voice plus the small pout, "And it became my habit"

Sakura stopped poking as she remembered something, "Ah...I noticed that nii-san's not with the group"

"nii-san?"

"Sai-niisan"

"What about him?" Sasuke searched through her eyes curious about her feelings for Sai

"Where is he?"

"He's... in a meeting"

"Oh"

"Since when did you start caliing him that?"

"Since we found each other in a bookstore for the project then we just talked and he's really a nice person, so I made him my onii-san"

"...oh" Sasuke noticed the guitar beside Sakura then without permission, he took it.

Sakura silently watch him checking the tune as she asked, "Ne, Sasuke-kun, since when did you start playing the guitar?"

"When I was 8"

Sakura laid a finger at her chin, "That's a lot of years, so now you don't have problems with guitar anymore" Sakura again wandered around the universe with the coolness reaction. She really meets a lot of cool people nowadays, how lucky.

Sasuke played 'My Paper Heart', humming it. Sakura went with the goodness of music as she joined Sasuke in humming it.

Sasuke looked at her weird going-with-the-flow reaction with her head keeps on going from right to left. He then stopped not because she's weird, he's used to it.

"Why did you stop?" Sakura asked

Now think of a smooth sentence to flow out, "It would be better if you'll not copy me" Sasuke said, "Just sing the lines, it will sound better"

Sakura smiled and nodded once, "Okay"

Why did he stop anyway? Sasuke doesn't know maybe just for that wonderful sentence to come out

* * *

.**A/N: It's been years, I'm super sorry for not updating, school just started. **If ever if you guys missed the a/n at the beginning of this chapter, I have the chapter summaries for chp. 12-16, if you miss this story so much then I don't know. Haha!! Another manga update!! Sasuke vs. Deidara, Naruto vs. Kabuto with 1/3 Orochimaru! Sasuke won!! Wohoo!And the acting leader of Akatsuki was revealed with this pretty girl!! And, and, Deidara died. **AND SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS!!** The last chapter was really a big hit that I wasn't expecting, I thank all of you guys who supported me..next chapter..

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!**

**Probably a lot of you, really read this story and the chapters were really stucked in your head. I would like to announce that I have edited Chapters 1-2 and I will edit Chapters 3-6 on some other time, this is because 1) I read my whole story in ff and I noticed the sudden change in Sakura's personality from the beginning (a sort of a person with a super brave personality and doesn't seem to be innocent which is supposed to be Sakura's personality for the whole story) compared to now(the ever so innocent). I am not aware of this change in her personality, since..I don't know, maybe I suddenly changed the flow in my mind about Sakura's personality and didn't notice this sudden change. 2)I want to make out the best for my first fanfic so, I have inserted more details in those chapters. **

**NOTE!!**

**The stories of each chapter are still the same, don't worry, I just changed some of Sakura's lines and inserted more details.**

**I have changed the songs for the mall show. I have finally decided to make their voices sort of alike, 'cause their sort of alike voices would be the trademark of them as one band, not as individuals.**

**I prolonged Chapter 1, if's my favorite chapter now**

**I'm sort of expecting flames, but as long as possible, please comment nicely. Please understand that this is just my first time to write a fanfic, and I have to be a perfectionist to make this fanfic a successful one. Please bear with me.**

**I promise that this won't happen again in the next exciting chapters of Sweet Harmony.**

**THANK YOU**

**The song that Sakura played was Pressure by Paramore**

**Chapter 12- Researching begins**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sakura looked at Sasuke's gigantic bedroom door and was about to get it when Sasuke walked past her.

"That's probably a maid, just don't mind" he said, thinking that those annoying maids miss him so much that they're making excuses just to reach his room and see him, but as he opened the door, he saw someone worse than a maid.

Itachi Uchiha was standing in front of his younger brother with a towel hanging around his arm and a bun of clothes, shampoos, soaps, deodorant plus the duck in top of it lying at his hands as he smiled in a chibi form at Sasuke.

-Plus, Sakura and Sasuke's project making in Sasuke's house, with a funny interruption by the oh-so famous Itachi Uchiha, and his courting advices to his little brother.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n:** I'M TRULY SORRY –bows- hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 12: Researching Begins**

'_Okaa-san'_ Sakura thought while looking up at the huge mansion gate in front ofher

'_You once told me,'_ Sakura looked farther in the mansion garden,

'_Big houses that I imagined before, would just be found in Heaven'_ Sakura looked at the golden letters and the symbol engraved at the post supporting the large gate

'_But I realized just now,'_ she read the letters saying, 'Uchiha Residence' with the fan symbol

'_Imaginations can be real'_

Sasuke weirdly looked at her out-of-space moment in seeing just the front of his house. She just sat straight at the passenger seat looking up at the house gate and Sasuke noticed how her eyes were like by the moment, it's so radiant, and shiny and brighter, especially by the time of the night.

Sasuke smirked, he just thought that he'll see those eyes for the whole night because of her too much amazement.

The gates opened automatically as the car went in and more 'whoa' were heard from Sakura in passing by the outer garden of the house. Sakura laid her hands flat at the car window, "This looks like a house in a private hill inside a village, there's a lot of trees out there. Say," Sakura didn't look at him but continued to look at the garden they're passing by, "will this take another 10 or 15 minutes before we reach the main house?" Sakura asked with her usual sweet voice.

"No, we're almost there" Sasuke replied plainly smirking at Sakura's remarks. He will surely enjoy the night.

"Let's see, I passed by a gigantic gate, a mini forest, a sort of park fountain, statues, a flower area, then," she said silently and thought for more things that she could possibly see like tables made from gold or rare antiques from western countries, "then, I'll really drop at the floor, dead afterwards, this place is too bright"

They stopped in front of the Uchiha's main entrance door causing Sakura to snap back, "Oh, we're here" she looked around the area before she went off.

As soon as Sasuke stepped out the car, Sakura followed Sasuke in going to the mansion where she can probably get lost. Sakura stepped at the marble stairs to the entrance door causing her jaw to drop in seeing another fabulous place. "This place..is just too much" she whispered, scared of the hugeness of the house, scared of how big it would feel if she'll step inside.

Sasuke frowned at her, "Do that later, we have to hurry, it would get really late if we'll not do so"

Sakura nodded and gulped saying to herself repeatedly, 'I won't drool over this house, do that later' They stepped in, only to be greeted by two maids. Sakura looked at Sasuke's back wondering why he didn't even said something back to the maids and instead, just walked past them. Sakura kept her pace slow and waved her hand at them smiling while bowing slightly, "Hello"

The two maids at about 30 or something smiled back at her and watched her catching up to their master.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called as she caught up to him.

Sasuke looked down at her, "Hn?"

"Why didn't you greet your maids when you entered? They look nice" Sakura pointed behind

"Hn..I don't really need to" he looked on the way he's going

Sakura frowned, "Why not? They've been here for so long and you've been with them for a long time. Are you not talking to them?"

"No" he plainly answered

Sakura sighed, "I think you should socialize more with others so they'll think of you as a person worthy to be their master"

Sasuke smirked, '_A person worthy to be their master, huh?'_

They reached a big wooden door at the second floor. Sasuke turned the doorknob and opened the room for Sakura to come in.

Sakura stepped at the marble floor and stared at the biggest room she had ever seen. The room is complete with two rooms, one is a bathroom and one is the bed room. And outside the bed room was a mini living room with fireplace, mini studio, television, table, sofas, couches, paintings, table with pictures, and a lot more. Sakura thought of the size of the room as the same size of the apartment unit she's staying in..tsk, tsk, rich people.

Sasuke sat down the black sofa same with Sakura. While sitting, she turned her head around to examine the room. Her eyes reached the family picture lying on top of a small cabinet. There was Sasuke's father, his mother, his older brother and the small Sasuke.

Sakura smiled, "You and your brother looks the same" she giggled then stood up to prepare the materials for their project while Sasuke's still resting.

"We're not" Sasuke suddenly replied, "He's gay" he shifted his position resting his arm at the couch.

"Really?" Sakura looked at the picture of his brother again, "He… seems to have the same personality as you do"

"Hn" that ended it

"And your mother's gorgeous too. She's so pretty" Sakura looked at his mother at the family picture.

"…" Sasuke didn't reply but just closed his eyes to rest for a while

"Are you tired?"

"Not really"

"Just take a nap for a while, you'll need it" she smiled at him as Sasuke looked at her

"I'm not tired" He stood up and worked with Sakura who's currently arranging the materials at the carpet "You know there's a table" Sasuke pointed at the living room table.

"No, it's fun working at the floor and.." she touched the carpet with her hand, "there's a carpet anyway, I think I can work here"

"Hn"

She stopped with what she's doing, "Wait, the book" she turned around while she was at a kneeling position to look for her bag.

"I'll get it, continue preparing" Sasuke walked passed her and reach for her bag lying at the sofa. He rummaged through her stuffs and found weird things inside.. one of those is a pepper spray, "Hey, do we need a pepper spray?" he asked in curiosity

"Ahh, no" Sakura replied while doing the preparations

"Why do you have it?"

"Dad found out I have to stay late so he put that pepper spray in my bag for self protection"

Sasuke stared at the pepper spray he's holding and thought, _"He doesn't trust me that much"_ he put it back and looked for the book. He found the book and gave it to Sakura

"Thanks"

After a while..

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sakura looked at Sasuke's gigantic bedroom door and was about to get it when Sasuke walked passed her.

"That's probably a maid, just don't mind" he said, thinking that those annoying maids miss him so much that they're making excuses just to reach his room and see him, but as he opened the door, he saw someone worse than a maid.

Itachi Uchiha was standing in front of his younger brother with a towel hanging around his arm and a bun of clothes, shampoos, soaps, deodorant plus the duck on top of it lying at his hands as he smiled in a chibi form at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes twitched and said in an annoyed voice, "What do you want?"

Itachi ignored his question and instead moved his attention to Sasuke's attire, he said in a delightful voice, "Whoa! Why are you still wearing your uniform? Too excited for school tomorrow huh? Hmm.." he looked at his watch, "It's 7 pm and you're already dressed up for tomorrow? What a very good brother are—"

"I'm giving you 2 seconds before I'll shut this door in front of your fugly face" Sasuke warned with dangerous onyx eyes.

Itachi stopped dead as he got taken by his brother's reaction and the word 'fugly'. He raised his point finger, "Can I use your bathroom?" Itachi regained back his mood and smiled in chibi form, "cause my faucet broke and there's no water coming out" Itachi grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Then use the garden faucet" Sasuke retorted and was about to close the door when Itachi got in between the door and the doorframe to stop him from doing so, "Hey! Why can't I use your bathroom?" Itachi whined and tried to enter again but was blocked by the door that Sasuke's pushing.

"Get the fuck out!" Sasuke growled with a tint of annoyance on his voice as he tried to pry him off.

Itachi tried to look inside his room to see if Sasuke's doing some dirty business. That would be an enough reason for him to go away and disappear, "Hey, are you hiding another girl inside?" he tiptoed to see what's inside but his view was blocked by Sasuke's figure.

With Sakura..

She looked at Sasuke's back in confusion and curiosity as he's conversing with a person that seems to be another person that Sasuke included in his I-will-kill-you-with-my-death-glare list.

She stood up and dusted her skirt before checking on the happenings with Sasuke and the mysterious person that would soon spend his remaining years in the hospital looking aimlessly at the hospital ceiling.

"Get your ass out here" she heard Sasuke said warning the person. She put her hands behind her, clasped together, "Is there something wrong? Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned his head to the pink haired girl and Itachi looked at her with teary eyes after hearing Sasuke's unkind, cruel, spiteful, wounding and tactless remarks, "You don't have to lie to me otoutou! I know what your hobbies are!"

Sakura went closer and the yellow duck at the top of Itachi's bundles took her attention as she slightly bend over to take a closer look at it, and after, she smiled like an idiot and said, "Kawaii!"

Itachi lighted up, "Really??!! You're the first ever person in the world who noticed Kamo-chan's beauty and elegance!"

Sakura also lighted up and went hyper, "Wow! That's so rewarding!!" And they continued with their useless talk.

Sasuke twitched in annoyance by watching the stupid morons acquaint each other in front of him.

Itachi stretched out his arm, "I'm Uchiha Itachi, that guy's older brother" he pointed at Sasuke and then looked back at her.

"I'm aware of that" Sakura took his hand, "I'm Haruno Sakura" she smiled sweetly making the younger brother who's watching twitch more.

Itachi got back to his normal face after hearing her name, 'So she's the girl who lost that necklace?' he smiled again and thought of a plan, "I'm glad to meet the girl that would make this day more than just an ordinary day!" Itachi exclaimed turning Sasuke's annoyed look into a glare.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked after realizing that she's just conversing with another moron. She grinned nervously while scratching the back of her head, "I-I see"

Sasuke wasn't enjoying what's currently happening, he grasp Sakura's forearm and dragged her gently inside his room, he turned his head to his brother and said plainly, "Find something else to do" he then closed the door but was stopped by Itachi who went in between the door and the doorframe again, "I have to take a bath you know!" he whined again trying to get in.

"There are a lot of faucets in this damn house!"

"Sakura-san!! Help me!!" Itachi cried with pleading eyes trying to reach out his arms to her.

Sakura quickly looked at Sasuke and defended, "He's your brother after all!" Sakura said in a not so angry voice.

"He just wanted attention, he'll just—"

"But he just wanted to see you!"

Itachi smirked on his victory as Sasuke ended the futile discussion of bathroom faucets, "Whatever," he let go of the door and went in his sofa to cool down.

Itachi entered with his normal self, same with Sakura who stood there looking at Sasuke stomping on his way to the sofa.

"He was never commanded like that," Itachi said, "he doesn't follow anyone"

"He can't do that, he can't live without following" Sakura pouted by the manner that Sasuke just showed.

Itachi looked at her, a kind of girl that can complain at Sasuke's manners, and much delightful, a girl that Sasuke can follow. The girls that he meets for the past years were bunch of losers who'll do anything for their Sasuke-kun and will do anything that his brother will say. It's just surprising that, after the years that Sasuke wasted for those losers, a girl would come up and change his ice cold brother.

Itachi smirked, "You're a good girl after all" he lightly punched her head and lean down at her without releasing his other hand at the top of her head and whispered, "Take care of him"

"…" Sakura just stared at him. It's not like she's going to put Sasuke in danger or leave him when they're attacked by bad people. But in some way, she believes that someone has to look over Sasuke with regards of his feelings inside, someone who would light up his latent sadness that he's bearing for so long. The sadness that she can feel every time he'll do something carelessly and selfishly. He needs that person that would somehow make him happy and satisfied for the rest of his life. It's just surprising that his brother is asking a naïve girl like her to look after his younger brother, when she herself wasn't even sure if she can take the hardest role that Sasuke's brother is granting her, to take care of _the_ Sasuke. And yet, it served as another fun challenge for Sakura.

She slightly smiled and said, "I would do my best" she tilted her head, "You're brother is hard to take care of" she sighed, "but that sure would be fun" she smiled.

* * *

Sasuke slump down his bed laying face down after taking Sakura back home and the argument that happened before taking her home when she insisted that he must not bother in taking her home but at the end, he still won. With this condition, he didn't notice the person who ruined his day, still staying inside his room.

"Did you take her home _immediately_?" Itachi finally spoke for Sasuke to realize that he's not alone inside his room.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked without looking up at him

"Tsk. Tsk. Don't avoid the most important question that I just asked.."

"What do you think of me?!" Sasuke replied with annoyance

"A man whore, I think" Well, isn't it more obvious than what Sasuke just asked

"Shut up, I'm tired, go out, disappear" Sasuke said which turned out to be more of like a command.

Itachi sat at his bed looking at the window, he smirked, "She's a nice girl" he said "Someone that you don't deserve to have"

Sasuke lifted his head to show his brother his death glare with higher quality this time, "I told you to shut up" he said monotonously then faced his bed again.

"Don't take it seriously" he said to spare his life from possibly more death glares that he'll receive if he'll continue, "It's just that..you're acting gay"

Sasuke didn't reply. A visible and obvious answer that a minute from now, he's gonna regret what he just said.

"You know that you want that girl," Itachi snorted, "But you're not even doing anything to make that happen..that's so gay"

Sasuke didn't reply, merely telling that the third time he'll mention gay is the end of him. But what he said really made a point and is enough to keep him awake to think about it.

"You're not the only person who wants her, at least consider the time that you could have spent with her if you did it earlier" Itachi looked at him at the corner of his eyes, hoping to see a regretful Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke changed his position and lay up facing the ceiling thinking about it. Yes, what his brother brought up was something worth thinking.

Itachi closed his eyes and made his tone exaggerated with emotions as he said with gestures and overly weird reactions, "A beautiful princess like her is not even receiving any flowers or anything from a craven secret lover, that's…simply sad"

Sasuke didn't react at the stupid voice and gestures that his brother's doing, but instead, he thought of every sentence that he's saying which makes him feel shameful for not doing anything.

"Just imagine how awful the image looks like when she's going home and coming to school without anyone offering her a ride or even carrying her stuffs"

Sasuke gulped admitting that he had never been that kind of a gentleman.

"And for a sweet girl who's so full of comforting words, she also deserves to hear sweet, comforting words from a person who wanted to make her feel important.

That's the worst part.

"A lovely princess who never heard a lovely confession from a prince is the worst sight to see.. Don't you just feel ashamed of what that prince lack?" he finished his speech and turned around to look at Sasuke who is thinking deeply, 'Looks like it worked' he smirked as he quietly stepped out his room.

"Just think about it..foolish brother" Itachi said…a sudden change of mood?

'_He's right'_ Sasuke agreed but not with the gay part that his brother mentioned. What his brother just said really hit him so hard that he admits he's the worst guy in the world. He felt like punching someone now to release the shamefulness that he believes he doesn't deserve to be feeling. Darn it.

Damn it all.

If some guy would just pop up and will have the guts to be his rival, he'll kill that guy just as soon as he finds out that he'll take part in getting Haruno Sakura.

Damn it.

Everything's just stupid.

He got up and annoyingly sat at the chair facing his computer. He searched for dating tips while thinking, _"I don't have to do this"_ He clicked the first result, _"Why am I even doing this?"_ his eyebrows twitch as he glared at some results that he found stupid and useless. Such as do something to make him/her feel special (send a card, give a flower, compliment him/her, write a letter), be confident/ believe in yourself, _'What the hell?'_ Sasuke thought angrily as if those dating tips are treating him like a stupid chicken that needs things to be repeated over and over again. Of course, he's not that stupid in not knowing those; he's just stupid for not doing such things. 

He looked at another search result and found a page with a girl's point of view, he managed to read some like: we may think you are gay if you wear tighty-whities on a regular basis, you look hot in hooded articles of clothing, Never comment on how much a girl eats…ever, make fun of our clothes...prepare to die, and so on. But some of the items on the list are something that gave a weird stomach feeling to Sasuke, like: Hold our hand, walks in the rain, kisses on the forehead, and cooking dinner for us will get you everywhere, if we can admit that we're wrong, you'd better be able to do the same, tell us we're beautiful, and if you're gonna look at other girls, at least make sure we don't see you do it.

He felt more awful by just reading those things. He managed to play countless girls who are all swooning over him for who knows how long. And now, and just now, he realized that he doesn't know how normal girls react. Normal, meaning, someone that would not swoon over him all the time. And much worse, he can't even imagine himself doing all those romantic things to a person.

This is just crap.

He turned off his computer and lay down at his bed trying to erase all those things about 'courting', which is the new registered word in his dictionary. He simply doesn't have enough courage to do so and to think that Sakura would even like or notice what he's doing.

It's just crap.

But it's something that has to happen.

* * *

**A/n: **Waahh ToT I'm really sorry for not updating, I've been so busy in school for the past months. Its sembreak now and it's really like heaven that I did a lot of things that I missed during the days when I was staying in hell. I just hope that this story didn't vanish in your mind yet. Anyways, for this chapter, Itachi was really out of character and during the part that he's making Sasuke regretful, I actually imagined it as Tamaki's way of speaking [from Ouran High School Host Club, but I really found Itachi cute that he keeps on changing moods. In the courting part, I would like to give credits to some search results that I found in the net but unfortunately, I didn't get those websites. Well, thank you for posting up tips like that [I really researched for that. For the manga update, the Akatsuki member, Paine, is fighting with Jiraiya who's currently at his hermit mode. **Well WHAT DO YOU THINK?! SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS AND MAKE ME HAPPY!**

When I'm going to update?..Not sure..cause I haven't even updated my fanfiction notebook and I'm stuck in Chapter 17. But hopefully I can finish typing the next chapters and also the editing for Chapters 4-6. Chapter 3 is edited. So please..again..**REVIEW.**

I would like to inform everyone that grammar errors are increasing in this story because my beta-chan let go of me, but I would like to thank her for the help that she did at my previous chapters and for her continuous support. Please bear with some mistakes, thank you.

Next chapter would be so much fun..

**Chapter 13: You, Me and the Konoha Lunchroom**

Sasuke walked faster to keep Sakura from tugging his sleeve and complaining of what he's doing. Doesn't she even know that it's hard for him to stay cool in what he's doing?

Sakura caught up, "Well, I thank you for picking me up and saving me from the serial killer news thing" she said in a not so mad voice, "but you actually don't have to carry my bag, I can do it myself you know!" she protested. He's being a gentleman today but it's just unnatural to see him be like that.

"You're gonna be late, so shut up and just follow me" Sasuke coldly and continued to walk carrying his and Sakura's bag.

For Sakura, it's not about the carrying of the bag anymore, she once again protested, "But you look gay with my pink bag!"

"Hn"

--Sasuke's courting successful or failure? Let's start first by picking up the girl in the morning, carrying her stuffs, answering all her complains smoothly, having lunch with her alone, and lastly, asking her for a date. Find out next chapter 

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**END**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** It's been a year, and I've been greatly busy. But of course, I can't just leave this story, cause I really want to finish updating this story for the good of everyone, including me..so, I'm really sorry for not updating cause of too much pressure in school kneels down, then bows

**Some guides for my story:**_**I should have posted this at the very beginning but I keep on forgetting..**_

- Change of parts/setting in a scene

- Normal things ;P

**-A/n; Chapter Titles; Emphasized words; **

_- Thoughts; Flashbacks/Ends; Emphasized words No. 2_

_**- For mine only! –insert evil laugh here-**_

_**P.S: You would also see this in my new Chapter 5 –laughs hysterically-**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: You, Me and the Konoha Lunchroom**

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" a very delightful, yet annoying fatherly voice called as the victim of this person was busy getting ready to school.

"Ah?" the pink-haired lady lazily responded as she was checking her stuffs in her bag.

Then the fatherly love to a daughter happened, Koichi glomped his daughter hard from behind while having a puppy stupid face.

"Eh?" Sakura looked at the arms wrapped around her neck and then to her father, "Any problems, otou-san?" she asked plainly

Koichi sweatdropped from his daughter's passive response, _'Why am I not so loved by my own daughter?'_ he then chibi cried from the sudden emotional stress he received.

Sakura didn't notice Koichi's chibi cry as she quickly grabbed her shoes and wore it to avoid getting late in school for a great morning, "I have to go already, otou-san, Take care!" she smiled and waved at him before she closed the door behind her.

"Yosh!" she whispered to herself as she skipped along the way exit the apartment, but..

Sakura stopped and wondered, _'Did I just see someone wearing the school uniform?'_

Possibly not, the school's only meant for rich people anyway. So why the hell would there be someone with a Konoha uniform carelessly loitering around her place?

Sakura shook her head, _'That's right, I'm the only one in Konoha Academy who lives here'_ she then nodded in agreement that what she saw is just something..weird.

"Oy!" a deep, cold voice of a guy called from behind

Sakura silently chuckled, _'And what's so wrong for this morning, I can hear familiar voices and see weird things, and that voice just now..that's,'_ wait who again, _'that's—' _She quickly turned her back and realized that what she was thinking wasn't just illusions but a real weird thing too happen.

Sasuke just stared at her as he put his hands inside his pockets

_The _Sasuke..at her place? How's that possible? What does he need? Is he just lost and ended up in front of her apartment unit? Blackmailed to do something? Going to sell illegal drugs? Ask for breakfast? And all these questions randomly entered the innocent girl's head, but she ended up asking the very first question, "What are you doing here?"

"Hn"

Sakura frowned at his reply, of all the questions that she thought of, then only a two lettered word would be the answer? Then she has no choice but to ask all the questions she thought of.

Sakura laid her thumb below her chin and asked curiously, "Hmm..you slipped something in my bag last night and you don't want anyone to see that thing except for me since you accidentally slipped it in my bag and now, you went here to get it back?" she innocently asked like she believed on what she just said even if she checked her bag and there's nothing suspicious slipped into it.

Sasuke blankly stared at her and did not even move an inch from his position.

"Hmmm.." Sakura thought again until she came up with a more normal question, "Do you need to tell me something?"

Sasuke moved toward her and coldly respond, "Baka, let's go" he brushed pass her shoulder to head out the building.

"A-ahh..I-I don't get it" Sakura looked at him with confusion, what's up with what's happening?

"Shut up, I'll drive you to school" Sasuke plainly replied

"Huh? But I don't need anybody to worry about my transportation or anything to school," Sakura unintentionally tugged his blazer playfully, "You know, I'm used to this" Sakura innocently defended.

More of Sakura's reasons were continually flowing out from her mouth until they reached the parking lot outside the building.

Sasuke gently get Sakura in the car and he quickly started the engine to avoid Sakura from escaping or whatever. He was really trying to be patient by everything she's blabbering about..really.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, thanks for this, but you really surprised me..and I'm not sure why—" Sakura continued but was cut off by Sasuke

"You have heard of the news right?" Sasuke said

Sakura's eyes blinked two times in a chibi from, "What news?"

"There's a serial killer roaming around your area and no one ever survived from the killer's attack"

"But, the sun's still up"

"Do you think a serial killer would choose a time when he'll kill or not?"

Sakura thought of the situation inside her chibi mind as she nodded agreeing with what Sasuke said.

"So, from now, I'll pick you up and drive you home. That's final."

Sakura waved her hands in front of her, "You don't have to, I can manage somehow—"

"Then what will you do if the serial killer found you?"

"Ahhh.." Sakura looked up searching for an answer, "punch him and beat him up until he's unconscious?" Sakura obviously thought of it as thing not feasible to be done, "—but you live far from here"

"I pass by this area everyday" Sasuke lied but sounded rather convincing with the manner he told Sakura.

Sakura's lips parted with an attempt to defend her side, but nothing came out from her mouth.

"So stop complaining"

SILENCE

SILENCE

SILENCE

"F!#!! What the hell?!" Sasuke cursed as a hand hardly pinched his cheeks. He almost bumped a passing person and he continued to curse and curse because the person pinching him is really worth cursing.

After Sakura saw the danger that she almost did, she stopped pinching Sasuke's cheek and quietly sat back to the seat. She looked at him innocently, not knowing how to thank him.

"What's that for?!" Sasuke bellowed as he rubbed his reddened cheek with his free hand, _'That hurts like hell'_

Sakura formed a small smile as she twiddled her fingers, "I'm sorry. I'm just happy" she looked up at him and smiled.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed but it was so faint that it cannot be seen, that smile just hit him, "Happy for what?"

"For being a good friend" she again smiled but by this time, she did not look up to him

"Yeah" Sasuke mumbled feeling uneasy, it actually hurts but, it's just that..just accept it.

* * *

Ino stared absently outside the window. She had her jaw rested at her palm which is lying at the window sill.

A leaf from the tree outside fell in front of her as it slowly landed down. Ino had her glance at the leaf until the leaf went lower and lower, having a background of students and people heading to the school. But what caught his attention is Sasuke's black Corvette entering the school.

Ino stood up straight and glanced at the gorgeous car, "Ten-chan! Hinata-chan! Look!" Ino called the attention of the two girls from behind.

Hinata and Ten-ten looked at the thing that Ino's pointing at and just stared at it plainly.

"His car's really AWESOME!! I wish I could ride on that someday!"

Ten-ten sighed, "And then?" it's not really something new to see Sasuke go to school with a luxury car, it's just part of the normal things happening in school. She then went back to her chair and rested her back.

"It's just awesome! You see, there are only a few people in the world that has a Corvette!! It's just natural to compliment about that!!" Ino defended facing Ten-ten

"But I think there's really something new today" Hinata shyly said as she looked at the girl that went out of Sasuke's car.

Ten-ten and Ino hurriedly looked outside to see what's something new..they're girls after all.

And what they saw is indeed something new. They are currently seeing Sasuke carrying Sakura's bag and Sakura cutely chasing after Sasuke with a confused look noticeably seen on her face.

"Awwww..they're such a cute team up" Ten-ten expresses pouting by the cute image she's seeing.

"I really think that they are really for each other" Hinata shyly said while wriggling her point fingers

"Just thank God that I'm not obsessed with that guy anymore. I'm sure enough that Sakura would be the perfect girl for Sasuke-kun" Ino said as she looked down at Sasuke and Sakura with a small smile at her lips.

Ten-ten raised an eyebrow and said in a teasing tone, "Then who's this guy who vaporized your feelings for Sasuke?"

A root popped out from Ino's head, "You.really.don't.get.me.Ten-ten.I," she said hardly as she pointed at herself, "don't.like.that.guy."

"Yeah, right" Ten-ten mumbled

They looked down to the sweet 'couple' as they listened to their conversation from the 2nd floor where their first class is.

While down at the entrance..

Sasuke walked faster to keep Sakura from tugging his sleeve and complaining of what he's doing. Doesn't she even know that it's hard for him to stay cool in what he's doing?

Sakura caught up, "Well, I thank you for picking me up and saving me from the serial killer news thing" she said in a not so mad voice, "but you actually don't have to carry my bag, I can do it myself you know!" she protested. He's being a gentleman today but it's just unnatural to see him be like that.

"You're gonna be late, so shut up and just follow me" Sasuke coldly and continued to walk carrying his and Sakura's bag.

For Sakura, it's not about the carrying of the bag anymore, she once again protested, "But you look gay with my pink bag!"

"Hn"

Back with the girls..

"Yeah, didn't he even notice that he's carrying something pink?" Ten-ten laughed as Ino and Hinata chuckled.

"But you see! I can't get a word except for they're SUPER CUTE" Ino squealed, officially signing in as a member of SasuSaku fan club.

"I agree with you guys" Hinata mentioned

"But you know, their story is something interesting to write as a novel, don't you think?" Ino asked, wondering whether she mentioned a good idea or not.

"Hmm..but we still need to know what will happen to them at the end right?" Hinata commented

"Yeah, that's a good idea as long as you're not the writer" Ten-ten disparaged but in a friendly manner

"Hey! That's what I was really thinking! I would write their story and I can get lots of recognition because of my work" Ino defended

"And you believed that you can actually write? You can't even make your essays concrete" Ten-ten replied

"Just you see, and I would consider what Hinata said, their ending is what I'll depend on"

"And that would probably be a good story" a monotonic voice suddenly said

"?" The girls found the source of the voice just near them and they found Sai peacefully sitting at the windowsill almost beside them.

"As long as it has a good ending"

The girls then looked at the other side seeing Neji crossing his arms and leaning his side at the wall facing the window.

"That would be troublesome"

They looked at the side where Sai was and saw Shikamaru leaning his back at the wall.

"Ohayou!" Naruto deafeningly greeted with a sheepish smile on his face as he squished himself in between Hinata and Ino.

"Why do your asses suddenly showed up here?!" Ten-ten asked, totally freaked out of them suddenly appearing out of nowhere

"And as far as I know, your classroom's still all the way up to the 4th floor" Ino mentioned

Hinata then nodded

"Sasuke's not yet there and it's kinda boring without having anyone to pick on," Naruto arrogantly said as he put his hands at the back of his head

"Baka, he's the one picking on you" Neji clarified

Shikamaru faced them as he put his hands inside his pockets, "We'll just here to hang out.."

Sai stepped down from the windowsill, "..and we have to ask you guys a favor"

On the other hand..

Sakura eyed the red mark with guilty eyes. She really wasn't expecting her pinch to be something that would last for quite a long time and so, "Sasuke-kun" she weakly called

Sasuke looked down at her

"Gomenasai!" she closed her eyes and bowed in front of him as she put her hands together.

Sasuke looked at her then to the people passing by, especially the fan girls glaring at her, "..for what?" he asked innocently

Sakura stood up and pouted, "'Cause" she pointed at Sasuke's reddened cheek

Sasuke grabbed her arm and continued to walk to avoid the future riot that would happen. He then noticed Sakura pointing at him...or probably something else.

Sasuke missed at what she's pointing at as he looked beside him then finding nothing, he looked back at her, "What?"

"Your cheeks are still red"

Sasuke just stared at her, he's enjoying it anyway.

"D-does it hurt?" Sakura asked nervously

Sasuke put a hand at his cheek, _'It doesn't hurt'_, but, "Yeah, it still does"

Sakura quickly put her two hands over her mouth as she looked like she's going to cry

"If you want to thank me, you should have done it in a way that I will appreciate it. Not in a freaking violent way" Sasuke complained

Sakura nodded

"It's not proper for a girl to act like that in giving gratitude over someone's generosity" Yeah, speak of manners Mr. Cold-Ass

Sakura nodded then looked down at the floor indicating that she's very sorry and any minute now, she'll unconsciously going to flood the hallway with her tears.

Back with the guys…

"What is it?" Ino curiously asked as she started to feel super excited to what their proposal will be

"Well, it's about Sasuke, and I'm sure enough that his stupidity is visibly seen by you guys, right?" Neji started

"And we all know that it's a good thing that Sasuke finally found a girl he'll not toy with!" Naruto lively said as he made an anime cry

"Sasuke is starting to be serious with your friend, Sakura Haruno" Shikamaru continued

"And you guys knew enough of how Sasuke sacrificed a lot of things: his pride, which is as high as Mt. Everest and as sturdy as the Great Wall of China" Neji said

The girls slowly nodded and at the same time sweatdropped by Neji's statement.

"And it's really stupid that Sasuke is having a really hard time to deal with his feelings and the way he shows it to Sakura" Sai said

"Since it's his first time, I think that's something understandable, yet troublesome" Shikamaru continued

"..and?" Ten-ten asked

"As his allies, we want to help him and stop him from looking stupid" Sai said as they're getting into the point.

"And Sakura, is unexpectedly a hard girl. It takes time for her to understand what was happening around her or to Sasuke" Neji continued

"And it's just a matter of **time** that will help them" Naruto said

"I-I think I'm getting into your point" Hinata said as she really understood what they're trying to say.

Ino nodded, "So we'll help them get together and that's practically it, right?"

The guys nodded

Ten-ten smirked, "It's not only you guys who wants them to be together. We are also with you"

And the operation…officially begins!

Back with the two..

Sasuke had been eyeing Sakura for a while now, afraid if what he did really affected her that much, "Hey" he called

Sakura normally looked up at him with her emerald eyes, "Hm?"

Now, Sasuke screwed up with instinct skills, Sakura wasn't that affected at all, and now, think of something to say, "So, d-did you bring your lunch today?" he asked

"Ahh.." Sakura said, "I have to buy later"

"Meet me later"

Sakura blinked twice, are they not seeing each other at lunch time everyday with the others, "Umm..we kinda meet everyday, so, I'll possibly be there at lunch time"

They reached Sakura's room with Sakura heading ahead of Sasuke, she was about to turn her back to get her bag from Sasuke when Sasuke flawlessly crossed in front of her, entering the room.

The fan girls squealed by seeing the mighty Sasuke Uchiha. But as usual, he ignored it and just proceeded to Sakura's seat to drop her bag.

"Yo! Teme!" Naruto greeted as he showed him his sheepish smile

"Dobe" Sasuke went to them as he put his hands inside his pockets; he looked at the other members of his group, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just hanging out, what are you doing here, then?" Neji retorted as he looked at the pink haired girl coming up to them.

"You actually do not need to enter" Sakura protested as she playfully punched Sasuke's arm.

"Stop that, and don't forget later" said Sasuke as he started to walk off followed by the others in going to their room.

"What's up with the 'later'?" Shikamaru asked plainly

"Hn"

"You asked her for a lunch?" Sai said. How can he know that much of what's really going on? He's just a scary psychic that was never born to be one.

"Don't mind me" Sasuke replied coldly, "That was nothing" but inside, it was really something which is like a gamble, it would be if Sakura really understood what he said, or not. And if things screw up, then it would simply be a failure.

The only option that he didn't think of is that there are people who would want to help with his **gamble**.

Back with the girls..

Ten-ten, Ino and Hinata lined up in front of Sakura, all looking suspiciously at her. Sakura then frowned by their reactions.

And the first interrogator, Ino Yamanaka, spoke up, "Why are you with Sasuke-kun this morning?"

"H-he picked me up," Sakura answered with doubt and then, "..I think?"

Second interrogator, Hyuuga Hinata, followed, "And what was his reason?"

Sakura laid a finger over her chin, "He said that there's a serial killer around my area and he decided that he'll pick me up everyday until the killer would be captured by the police" Sakura nodded, "I think that was generous of him, so, I guess it would be fine" she smiled as the girls..

The three communicated with each other through their eyes..

"_I haven't heard anything about it", _the Current Events master, Ten-ten, responded

"_We have newspapers everyday, but there's nothing about that," _the daughter of a great person who reads newspaper everyday, Hinata, replied

"_I kept track of the news these days, but there's nothing about that"_ the girls who's always watching any shows in T.V, Ino, responded

The girls looked at Sakura simultaneously as they had wide smiles on their faces, "You should believe in Sasuke-kun, it's really dangerous in your area at this point" then they nodded together

Sakura sweatdropped but just ignored the I-don't-trust-those-faces aura she's feeling, they're her friends after all, they would know better.

And back to the interrogation, the third interrogator, Ten-ten, spoke up, "Then I heard 'later' earlier from Sasuke-kun, what is it that he asked you to not forget?"

Sakura pouted, even she is not sure of what he meant by that, "He said that he'll see me this lunch, but don't you think its weird? We see everyone everyday at lunch; we eat together and talk about different things"

"And?"

"Then we got used to that, right? Then, why did Sasuke-kun asked if he could see me at lunch? Is he still not used to be with everyone?" Sakura innocently asked

The girls looked at each other again, "Ahh..that?"

"He's used to us, of course, but don't you think that he's just being friendly with you?" Ten-ten remarked

"And m-maybe he just wants to hang out with you for a w-while?" Hinata mentioned

"Then, be friendly with him too" Ino said with a big smile on her face

Sakura doubtfully looked at them with a pout at her lips, _'What are they possibly thinking off?'_ Now, Sakura can easily feel weird, fishy things that are continually continuing. It's scary.

"Ah!" Ino said aloud, "We won't be able to come with you this lunch because we didn't finish our homework for the period after lunch."

Ten-ten and Hinata nodded their heads weirdly as they said, "Y-ya..Ino's right"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, really worried if something's wrong, "Are you guys okay?"

They bended their hands up and down as they grinned at her, "Don't worry about us Sakura-chan! We're all fine!" What an unconvincing statement for Sakura to fall for.

* * *

Sakura turned her head to all directions as possible but there are still no signs of her friends. She just stood at the lunch area tiptoeing to see her friends or even Sasuke who told her to see him at lunch. Students are rushing pass her as they go with their friends in their own tables.

Sakura's stomach rumbled as black, ugly lines appeared over her eyes, _"I guess they are really doing their assignments"_ she started to walk to the lunch line with the droopy body and eyes with the lines, _"That's good for their future" _with her grumbling stomach, she feebly bumped into someone's chest..

Sasuke watched the girl that carelessly bumped into him. After she hit him, she automatically bounced back and almost fell not until his arm went around her waist and balanced her.

Sasuke observed Sakura's face clearly and she obviously looks like a victim of poverty that hasn't eaten for years with her droopy eyes and a stupid position she's currently in. Her eyes were white and her figure is either in the chibi or normal mode. Her back was arched and was supported by Sasuke's arm, he can't even tell if she fainted or not.

Sasuke used his free arm to slightly hit Sakura's cheek to check if she's okay or not, "Oi, are you okay?"

The white eyes transformed to green as Sakura slowly stood up and grinned, she scratched her temple and finally said, "I'm okay, thanks for catching me, Sasuke-kun" she grinned again to hide the embarrassment.

Sasuke just stared at her, unconvinced by her statement. But back to the root of why Sakura was carelessly walking around with the stupid face of hers, what Sakura didn't know is they both have the same question as they entered the lunch room.

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun, where are the others?" Sakura asked looking behind Sasuke and noticed he's not with anyone.

"I'm also about to ask the same question, those guys told me that they have to attend into something" Sasuke replied as he easily figured out that everything's planned by them, _"Those idiots"_

Sakura pouted, "The girls told me that they have to finish their assignment"

While at the rooftop

Naruto ran around like a kid as he was holding a kite while Hinata sat quietly, blushing watching him.

Sai was sleeping on one side with a book covering his face.

"What a lazy dumb-butt you are! Hey, try talking to me you know!" Ino protested, she just wants to talk with him to clear up everything.

"Woman, don't be troublesome" Shikamaru just lied down watching the clouds, but he really wasn't ignoring the girl, for him, it's simply done, she doesn't need to talk to him in a formal way like that, it's way too troublesome.

"Whatever" If only she can be with Ten-ten right now, but Neji had taken her by this time

Ten-ten was currently eating her lunch in a bento box that she asked Sakura to buy for her. She was trying to avoid seeing someone's face since the start of lunch time, that face would simply make her blush like hell, but she can't help it.

She shifted her gaze from the bento box to the face of a person who is making her lap as a pillow for him to sleep. And there she was again, blushing crazily. She won't forget how Neji suddenly happened to be sleeping now..and..at her lap.

_Flashback_

Ten-ten stretched her arms and legs as she yawned, "Lunch time!!" she reached for her new bento box and she shifted her position with her back facing Neji who was sitting beside her.

Suddenly, Ten-ten felt a head rested at her back, She turned her head to see the person, "Neji, what do you think you're doing?" she asked with her boy-ish tone of voice

"I'm sleepy" he audibly said with his eyes closed

"Then go look for a bed" Ten-ten straightened her position making Neji sat up again in a sluggish position. She looked at him for a while, _'That's pretty harsh..he looked so fed up'_

"Ten-ten" Neji called not looking at her, still with his eyes closed, "Can I rest…at your lap?"

Ten-ten blushed lightly but regained back to herself, "Do whatever you want" with that, Neji wearily slump down the back of his head to her lap.

Ten-ten opened her bento box, but before she started to eat, _'What does he think I am? A bed?'_

_End of Flashback_

Ten-ten closed her bento box as she remembered something. She pulled up a green wallet from her blazer, _'Oops..I forgot to give this back to her'_

Back to Sasuke and Sakura

Sakura hold onto her tray, pouting lazily while watching fan girls harass the person in front of her. It really wasn't a surprise anymore that a hot celebrity like him has scary fans everywhere, she had experienced it lots of times when she's with him and it really doesn't matter to her anymore since that's a life of a celebrity.

"Hey! Get out of here if you'll just stand there!" a rich fan girl screeched at her with the highest note she can hit. The girl pushed her making her move back bumping the people behind her but Sakura didn't mind at all, her stomach is too empty to fight back. Sakura still stood there with her droopy figure and tired eyes as she hugged her tray.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke came to her and glared at the girl who pushed Sakura, "Little whore, don't get me wrong, but I don't like ugly girls like you" he glowered at the girl who suddenly ran away in fear.

Sakura's eyes widened by what Sasuke did, "O-oi, get that girl back," she weakly pointed at the girl, "she did nothing wrong"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and dragged her beside him, "Don't get yourself in trouble" he said plainly. The remaining fan girls backed away after witnessing what happened to the fan girl.

"Why did you say harsh things to that girl? She's a girl and she has to be respected" Sakura plainly said as she was nearing the counter. She absently and blindly reached for her wallet as Sasuke said…

"Not if anyone would try to hurt you"

Sakura remained silent for a while just looking into space as Sasuke just looked at her waiting for a possible reaction

Sakura moved her hand harshly inside her pocket with an alarmed expression, "M-my wallet"

Sasuke looked down quickly for a while then smirked, _'So she didn't hear anything...that's fine' _he then said, "This would be my treat, stop looking for it"

Sakura looked up at him and grinned weakly, "No Sasuke, I owe you a lot already" but too late, Sasuke got the two orders already.

"Just get that" Sasuke referred to the food that the server gave him, "and follow me"

"When will I ever pay you back?" Sakura protested as she obeyed Sasuke and was now following him up to the 3rd floor of the cafeteria.

Sakura gazed at Sasuke's ehem!..sexy back while walking up the stairs.

'_There's really something weird with this'_ Sakura pouted, analyzing the situation carefully.

'_Sasuke-kun…is noticeably nice' _she nodded in response

'_And I heard that Sasuke-kun turned into a good guy lately' _she thought of how Sasuke stopped getting girls for fun and he stopped from doing illegal stuffs a rock star usually does.

Sakura put down the tray to the table Sasuke stopped into as she sat at the chair still thinking of the situation.

'_But what would be the possible reason behind all these?'_ She pouted looking up to find an answer.

Sasuke was about to have a bite of his food when he noticed Sakura spacing out again. He stopped and just examined her.

'_Then…maybe he received an award as the best man of the year?'_ Sakura shook her head, _'Nah, he just had that a few years ago…and as far as I know, he really won't care'_

Sasuke pushed her head down to regain back to her senses, "Don't keep the food waiting"

Sakura pouted as she fixed her hair, "Can't you even see I'm thinking?" she said. Before anything else, Sakura looked around her. It was her first time to go up to the 3rd floor so she really has no idea how the place would look like.

She turned her head and noticed the dimmed lights giving light to the whole floor. It was simply like a 5-star hotel dinner hall. But what particularly caught her attention were the tables only for two people, so it practically means that it's a floor full of romance.

'_Nah,Nah'_ Sakura shook her head again, _'Probably, there's like the two of us here today, so we have to conserve space for the others' _Even if the 3rd floor is so full of couples , but, maybe she's correct.

Sakura decided to face the food now. As she looked down at the food, she quickly realized that she doesn't even know the food she has. She stared at the food and it's remarkably not just a normal meat that she always eats. She put the spoon over her lips while staring at the food in a chibi mode, _'Wahhh..it's looks delicious'_

"Just eat" Sasuke interrupted as he eat his food, he cannot wait for Sakura to finish her spacing out moment, because for sure, he won't be able to eat anymore

"You know, you could have just bought me a cheaper lunch" Sakura said

"Then there's no point in treating someone for lunch" Sasuke plainly replied

"But…it would take me a long time to pay you back"

"I just said it's a treat" Sasuke slightly glared at her for being annoying, this usually happens a lot of time and her reasons are not making any sense at all

"Fine" she raised her hands together, "Itadaikimasu!" As she was eating, she also was observing Sasuke eat, _'He really is so kind today…just what is the problem? Or probably he really does these kinds of things to his friends?? Who knows?'_

Her thoughts kept her from talking and complaining and kept the time going for them to finish their food.

Sasuke was drinking his cola as Sakura stared at him again weirdly. Sasuke quickly caught her eyes, "What are you staring at?"

Sakura jumped up, "Ah-ah, nothing," she grinned a fake one while waving her hands in front of her, "I was just thinking of something"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Ah-ah, never mind, it's actually nothing important, hehe. But can I ask you something? If you don't want to answer then its okay" she formed a fake smile to hide the disappointment of being caught spacing out.

"Hn"

"I'm not sure if my guess is right, but" she moved her head forward to see his face, "do you usually do this to your friends?"

"…do what?"

Sakura sat back, "Ahh, I mean, being a nice person" she nodded in attempt to convince Sasuke that her sentence is well organized and understandable.

"Not really"

"Then there's a reason behind this?" she asked childishly with her childish voice as she again leaned closer to see him

"Hn"

She sat up as she thought that she's getting the right theory to Sasuke's case today, "Hah! Then you got a new inspiration in life, that's why you've been a good guy lately?"

Sasuke just eyed her, probably she's right, "Ah, maybe"

"Awww..that girl would have been lucky cause she changed _the_ Sasuke Uchiha to a love struck boy" she delightedly said in a chibi form

Sasuke nodded, she's basically right, no objections from the Uchiha.

"So, how is she like?" she asked with a smile plastered on her lips, excited to know about the girl.

Sasuke paused for a while before he answered, "She's just special"

"Special? Just like one of the girls that you respect?"

"Hn"

"Then, maybe she's at the top list of the person you respect right, or most probably the only person you respect?" she raised her point finger as if she knew what exactly Sasuke's referring to, but Sasuke's replied clearing up everything.

"I just want you to know," he looked at her eyes, "you're one of those"

Sakura's eyes widened, it's just not a wind blowing that told her something that she won't believe in but, she heard it just right across her face. She parted her lips but nothing coherent came out from her mouth, "I-i..ya..I-i..well, ya..thank you for that" she grinned stupidly

But what he said is too much appreciation for an ice block to feel for a simple girl like her. It made her teary and thankful somewhat. And so, Sakura unconsciously leaned to the table and snaked her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, this is something that he wasn't expecting. This is something far beyond his imagination, but it came somehow.

Sakura quickly pulled back, "I-i-m sorry, I--..ummm..just really want to show that I truly appreciate that and…" Sakura bend her head down in chibi form to hide the embarrassment, "I'm s-sorry"

Sasuke smirked, "Don't get too emotional over it" he gently put his hand over Sakura's head as he pat it like he's patting a dog

Sakura looked up, "A-ano, stop that p-please?" she easily felt that she was being treated like a dog, what an innocent person.

"Oi, wanna hang out this Friday at the bay side?" he asked leveling his face to Sakura's face, still wearing the infamous smirk.

"H-hang out?" Sakura repeated

Sasuke nodded, "Just like what we did before"

Sakura smiled in a chibi form, "I'll go then" she won't deny that she really had so much fun before.

But right now, she wasn't aware that it won't just be the exact hang out before, but has something else deeper behind his invitation.

"I'll wait for you there at 6 p.m"

* * *

**A/n: **Hellow guys again!! It's been a year of cramming and hell in school, so I greatly apologize for not updating my story, I hope you guys will forgive me. I have been fan-girling over Bleach lately, I really love that series! Nevermind…it's not related to this anyway.

For this chapter, I just noticed that it's too long, don't you think? And, I really had fun making the part where the guys are at the rooftop than Sasuke and Sakura's moments of arguing. Because probably, I have been making the chapters with just them and it's rare for me to write parts for the other pairings, but it's still fun somehow. If you're going to reread my chapters, you would greatly see the change of story length in Chapters 1-6, and when before, I'm not that enticed to upload those chapters, but now I really had fun editing those. And the major changes, I like…really revised the chapters, I mean their lines and stuffs, but the story of the chapter is still there. You would also notice for those who alerted me that I have uploaded Chapter 4, and I mentioned here that I already made major changes for the next chapters(5-6), Yes, I'm proudly saying that I'm done editing and it won't take me a very long time to update my story, plus, it's vacation soon.Yehey!

**SO! ASK QUESTIONS AND I'LL COMPILE THEM ALL THEN ANSWER THEM AT THE NEXT CHAPTER. SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS AND PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME FEEL SO DOWN AGAIN.**

For the manga update, it's the start of war for the two Uchiha brothers, and the secrets of the Uchiha revealed plus Uchiha Madara is still alive.

Wa-ha, Gaara would be the main character for the next chapter.

**Chapter 14: Their Past**

Sasuke stood straight upon hearing Gaara's affront. He put his hands inside his pockets and earnestly looked straight at the white wall in front of him, "I'm simply not playing with that girl"

Gaara just looked outside the window, watching the clouds and the wind pass by. It took him a second to reply to his statement; he replied unemotionally, "Then too bad, you just chose the wrong person"

Sasuke turned his head to glare at his reply, "What?" he followed Gaara as Gaara stepped down from the window sill and walk passed him, ignoring his presence.

"Oi!" Sasuke turned his back but was stopped upon seeing Gaara standing still with his eyes directly looking at the pink-haired girl across the corridor that at the same time stopped.

Sasuke examined Sakura's features carefully and noticed how her eyes watered while staring at an entity at their direction. He was confused of how the situation quickly changed…he…simply has no idea of what's going on, until…

"Ga-gaara-kun?" the girl he looked upon audibly whispered

-Oops! Gaara and Sakura's past would be revealed. And what other things would challenge the Uchiha in achieving his main goal? A pretty long chapter next time, so please review!! See ya!

**END**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ** *peeks to see if anyone is armed with dangerous objects* Eto…hello everyone…it's been two years *dodges flying tomatoes*

_**Guidelines for this chapter ONLY:**_

- Normal things ;P

**-A/n; Chapter Titles; Emphasized words; News Articles**

_- 'Thoughts'; Flashbacks/Ends; Emphasized words No. 2_

_- __A long past story_

_**- For mine only! –insert evil laugh here-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Sweet Harmony**

by Fallenskii03

A well-known famed band, Heaven's Fire, had things easy by simply being popular until a transfer student stood on their way and disrupted the laid-back life of the four fires, particularly, Sasuke Uchiha. With clashing opinions and differences in personality, they were brought closer to each other having someone's feeling to develop and the other one clouded. But with certain threats along the way, can Sakura discover Sasuke's true feeling for her?

* * *

**Chapter 14: Their past**

"Ne, Erika-san, did you see the article posted on the bulletin board?" A brunette haired girl nattered at the girl she called Erika.

"Mm" the girl nodded, "That was quite unprofessional for someone like an Uchiha" she looked at the girl, with ethical manners shown through her blue eyes.

"Ahh…I see" the girl grinned nervously by the formality the girl is showing, and blindly, she bumped at someone's hard and broad arm.

The girl stopped and looked back at the person she bumped in to, "Oh, I'm sor--," the girl's face flushed upon seeing a pale skinned teen with red disheveled hair and shimmering green eyes.

She immediately bowed down, "A-ano, I-i-I'm Co-co-leen" she looked up finding Erika oddly looking at her, "N-nani?"

"Just who are you talking to?

She pointed her lengthy fingers to the crowd, "T-the guy just now"

Crowds grew bigger as the news quickly spread over the entire building. It was the hottest latest issue the students are really concerned to for as long as it concerns the most popular guy of the school, _the _Uchiha Sasuke. It was meant to be posted to serve as a rumor, an unconfirmed report, a speculation …that turned out to be a serious piece of information. And along with this **news** was the girl with pure innocence, and a **hero'**_s come back_ that will turn the peace the other way…

Footsteps are barely heard in a crowded place, but as his slender body moves along with the crowd, it was only his footsteps and the never-ending gossips that could be heard.

"It's really Sasuke's first time to court a girl just like th-that girl…"

"It's either he's used or played with, but neither result that girl as a bitch…"

"Poor Sasuke"

"OMG!"

"That pink haired girl?!"

"Hey, come here! Here's the article!!"

His pathway was blocked the minute several students crowded in front of the bulletin board, each of them dying to be updated about the Uchiha they worship. He stopped for a while to confirm by himself the rumors that are annoying him from the very beginning. From where he is, he can clearly see the article with a picture of Sasuke opening a door car for a girl with pink hair.

**Cinderella on the Making?**

**Majority of the population of the school was greatly surprised on the news about our beloved prince, Sasuke Uchiha, courting a new girl in school. This new girl referred to as the modern Cinderella was the new transfer scholar student, Sakura Haruno. Based from our investigations, it has been confirmed that several gifts from Sasuke-sama reached the girl. And most of the people have seen with their own eyes Sasuke-sama and Sakura together to school yesterday morning. Still, the most believes that the girl is just part of Sasuke's time-killers. The next part of this article would be posted soon.**

**The Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club**

His eyes went back to the two words in the article that greatly caught his attention, _'Sakura…Haruno'_

_Flashback:_

"_You…saved a girl?!!" the 6-year old Uchiha Sasuke sneered as he walked around with conceit, mocking Gaara in front of the other kids_

_Gaara stood quietly gritting his teeth and glaring at the conceited kid in front of him._

_Sasuke stopped in front of him with only a few inches between them, "That's impossible" he coldly said eyeing him, "and adding to that, you simply made the girl a special person just because you saved her, that's pathetic!" he snorted_

_He clenched his fists and his short bangs are now covering his eyes_

"_You can't fool us Gaara, I'm sure enough that that's another made up story, she's just a ghost portraying the main character of your 'awesome' story just for us to look up to you and see you as someone better than us. It's simply impossible for someone like you to do such things"_

_Gaara's fist flew to Sasuke's cheek making the Uchiha fall down, "That is something that I would not forget for judging her just like that" _

_End of Flashback_

"Gaara" a girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail called with her boyish tone of voice, "I got your schedule" the girl named Temari said

"Aa" Gaara replied as he took the schedule from her and started walking to a different direction

"That guy" Temari said irritably, "he didn't even thank me for that" she then shook her head

Sasuke ruffled his hair with his hand as the girls around started squealing early in the morning, especially now that they're walking in group.

Several days passed since he asked her for that date, and the courting plan still continues without any flaws.

The group stopped as Sasuke heard Naruto called, "Gaara!" he looked at the figure he haven't seen for many years now, his so-called 'rival' when they were kids, but that's a long time ago. He put his hands inside his pockets

Gaara raised his heard and boringly looked at them as he slowly came up to them

"Ino-chan!! Ten-chan!! Give that teddy back!!" a familiar voice reached Sasuke's ears as he turned his head seeing Sakura and Hinata running after Ino and Ten-ten who stole the stuff toy he gave Sakura this morning

"So you guys are here"

Sasuke turned back and saw another of his childhood friend

"Long time no see, Kiba!" Naruto greeted

"…Gaara" Sasuke plainly called upon seeing an old friend from his childhood. This, however, gave the awkward and pressuring mood.

"…Ahh…you two really need to talk…" Naruto said and grinned nervously with his eyebrows twitching from the possible dangerous outcome he might experience.

Neji and Sai patted Sasuke's and Gaara's back as the group walked away to give them the time for…a sincere talk.

[o|o|o|o|o|o|o]

At the school corridor, there was no single person seen. It's as if, the corridor has been left empty for the two men to have a good conversation and hopefully, have a good outcome from it.

Sasuke leaned on the wall with one leg folded and as usual, his hands are inside his pockets. Gaara sat on the window sill with an arm rested on his knee and his gaze focused outside the window

The rivals from childhood, now thriving teenagers with separate and independent lives. A reunion like this is the most arduous thing to carry out. Knowing the fact that they last saw each other during the day a fight between them broke out.

Sasuke broke the silence, "Gaara, it's been 12 years. The last time we met was the time we had a fight. But that was just a child fight we haven't settled. Let's forget about what happened before"

Gaara did not respond as he continued to gaze outside the window

Sasuke languidly turned his head to look at Gaara, "You've changed…I heard"

"…and you haven't, Sasuke…I'm sure" Gaara replied with a hard tone as if not planning to side him until the last of his breathe

"What does that mean?"

Gaara shot him a look, "Stop playing with that girl"

Sasuke looked at him plainly and absorbed the sudden topic raised by Gaara. He smirked, "I'm not playing with that girl"

Gaara moved from his sitting position as he stood up and began to walk away from Sasuke, "Then I tell you" he stopped on his tracks and looked back at Sasuke over his shouder, "You chose the wrong girl"

Sasuke turned his head to glare at his reply, "What?" he removed his hands inside his pocket as he followed Gaara.

"Oi!" Sasuke was stopped upon seeing Gaara standing still with his eyes directly looking at the pink-haired girl across the corridor, who at the same time stopped.

Sasuke examined Sakura's features carefully and noticed how her eyes softened while staring at an entity at their direction. He was confused of how the situation quickly changed…he…simply has no idea of what's going on, until…

"Ga-gaara-kun?" the girl he looked upon audibly whispered

Gaara looked at the girl impassively as Sakura ran up to his direction, her eyes glimmering, and her footsteps echoing throughout the corridor. It seemed like forever when she was nearing Gaara and finally snaking her small arms on Gaara's waist.

It was a drastic turn of events for the clueless Sasuke. He wanted to speak, he wanted to ask but there's a pain all over his body that hinders him from speaking, from doing something. He can just watch and stand.

Gaara and Sakura broke their hug as Sakura looked closely at Gaara, "You've grown a lot taller and now, you have a tattoo" she smiled and giggled filled with happiness upon seeing someone she haven't seen for a long time.

After witnessing what recently happened, after feeling a sudden blank and painful feeling, and after losing his strength to find out the truth between the two persons in front of him, "So you knew each other?" Sasuke asked in a serious manner. It's a matter he must not miss out; it's something important he _needs_ to know.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Mm" she smiled and nodded, "Gaara-kun is my childhood friend"

"More importantly" Gaara said as he smirked at looked at Sasuke, "She is the _'ghost'_ you are referring to, Sasuke"

". . . Huh?" Sakura said responding to the random statement she heard from Gaara.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Living his life full of tranquility, the time has come when he has to break a sweat over something that threatens him from completely getting what he wanted. He never expected things to turn out like this…all of a sudden. Now he knew, the real thing has arrived to disrupt the peace he believed he was living in

"_The person Gaara saved before…was Sakura"_

* * *

_Extra: Gaara and Sakura's childhood_

"What are we doing here, Okaa-san?" 6 year-old Gaara turned his head on all sides getting himself familiarized to the place. At the moment he entered the place, all he sees are patients lying immobile on their beds.

"We are going to take care of the sick" Mrs. Suzaku smiled brightly, "You're not doing anything at home anyway, so helping here would make you move around" she grinned and murmured, "and besides, this is such a rare moment~ Having my cute little son come with me for once"

"Ah…you mean we're doing charity here right?" He sighed and looked at the basket he's carrying.

Mrs. Subaku stopped and ruffled her son's hair, "Gaara-kun, helping others doesn't mean you have to force yourself into it" She bent down and smiled, "But if you experience it, you'll consider it enjoyable to do than having to stay in your room for a whole day"

Gaara stared at her. Her mother never changed, always having that gentle smile to lift up the spirits of anyone.

She stood up, "Let's go. The patients are waiting for us" she then proceeded inside a room.

'_Helping…huh?'_

Gaara entered a big room with four patients. He saw his mom talking to a child wearing the hospital clothes. The child's almost hairless, _'Cancer?'_ he thought. He must be lucky to not suffer any disease by a young age, _'How can they even consider living?'_

Living on Earth for a short time, only to find out that their lives will end immediately, it's like a given experience to see the world…but there's not a chance for them to enjoy living in it for a long time.

"Ne, can you come with me? Let's go visit mom!"

He turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw a pink haired girl sitting on a hospital bed holding a puppy up high.

At this moment, seeing a child talking to a puppy will make everyone think of the child as a patient with a brain disease but Gaara just watched the girl in silence.

"Ikuso!" she smiled, stood up and ran outside the room

"O-oi!" Gaara tried to call the girl but he lost sight of her right away _'What kind of patient runs around the hospital? Tsk!' _he followed the girl with an objective set inside on his head: To make sure that she gets her back to bed.

He reached the exit and saw the girl crossing the street crying out "Okaa-san!" Gaara twitched seeing the stupid child in the middle of the street with no knowledge of crossing the street _'The doctor should tie her up next ti-' _his eyes widened as a car is fast approaching and in a whim will hit the girl

"Watch out!!" he run as fast as he could as the girl stood still on her place showing a frightened look.

She closed her eyes and all of a sudden, she was thrown at the side of the street with a body weighing down upon hers.

"Are you okay?"

The girl opened her eyes and saw a red haired child panting and looking down at her.

"That was close" he sat up still panting from the sudden act he did to save her

The girl rubbed her teary eyes and nodded in response to his first question

He sighed after getting a reaction from the girl "I-I'm Gaara" he looked at her with worry and said, "You should go back immediately"

"A-arigato"

Gaara stood up and put his hands inside his pocket, "It's okay, but don't be reckless next time"

"I-I'm Sakura…Ha-haruno" Sakura said with a nervous tone

Gaara turned his head to see her, he then noticed her green eyes still soggy from wailing earlier "Let's go" he walked away but was stopped by the small hands holding his arm

"Do-Don't go!" she looked at him with teary eyes, "I'm going to Okaa-san!" And there she goes again, crying shamelessly at the sidewalk

Gaara twitched his eyebrows, irritated; First, because of the annoying cry he is bearing to hear; Second, because Sakura's display of idiotism gained too much attention, "Baka!"

Sakura stopped crying as he saw Gaara leaning down offering her a piggyback ride, "Do you think your mother would be happy seeing you like this?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Realizing that she's doing something that her mother would not be happy for, she only disappointed herself and her mother.

Without hesitation, Sakura accepted Gaara's ride back to the hospital, "Arigatou…for saving me"

Gaara sighed, "What were you planning anyway? You're supposed to stay in bed"

"I keep on getting injections…all the time…everyday" Sakura protested and pouted, "I think I'm really going to die if they keep on getting blood from me"

"But you need them to heal your sickness…so, why did you suddenly run out of the hospital?"

"My mom said that whenever someone or something hurts me, I'll just go to her" she tightened her hold to Gaara's arm.

"Sorede, where's your mom?"

Sakura lowered her head, "She's dead"

Gaara stopped walking.

"…Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked worried if she said anything that might have disturbed him

He turned his head to face her, "You want some ice cream? I'll treat you" And with the smallest of the smiles he can make, he smiled at her, thinking of easing the pain that she is suffering.

"Are?" she blinked twice as he looked at Gaara

"What's wrong?"

"Mm" she shook her head and beamed at him, "You look distant at first but you know" she moved closer to his face, "you really are the best healing character person I've met" she smiled brightly that caught Gaara off guard.

Thinking of the days he had spent with her at the hospital, it wasn't she who was getting treatment but the guy who yearned for the cozy and sincere feeling from a person who gave him warmth in the world he's living in.

With all the despair that he had gone through, he held on to that warm smile.

* * *

**A/N: ***bows down with tomato stains visible on her face* I don't even know if anyone remembers this story anymore. I don't want to state and detail my reason for being absent for two years since it's still the usual excuse. Okay, so about this chapter; I was making this decision while I was typing this chapter, whether to shorten it or stick to the original long chapter, but I decided to shorten it after I noticed how long my previous chapters are. It's dumb for me to only notice it now *shot*

I'm suffering from writer's block so it took me almost the whole summer to finish this. I'm very sorry from the depths of my conscience. Also, I have another story which I'll be more updated with; its title is Borrowed Time. So, I don't know what else to say aside from asking for forgiveness. And I don't have enough conscience left to promise a fast update *evades sharp materials* so you might as well prepare bombs and flying guillotines next time I update

I don't have an actual chapter 15 preview but expect Chapter 15 to be Gaara's chapter. No past here but the next chapter will show how much he changed and how serious he is in keeping Sakura away from Sasuke and to everyone.


End file.
